Bel & Fran: OneShot Adventure
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Humour, Chaos, Madness, Epicness, stupidity, entertainment are all you need to create a Varia style one-shot collection. Mainly focused around Bel & Fran. slightly M rated and full of BelxFran goodness! Warning: May cause insanity. Read with caution.
1. Misunderstanding

**Oneshot 1 - Misunderstanding**

**Readers' POV**

You were on your way to Bel's room. You were told to go and fetch him and Fran for dinner. Stupid Squalo was shouting at you too so you had no choice. You stopped outside Bel's door and knocked.

"Bel, are you in there?" You asked as you knocked.

Nothing happened.

"Bel?" You called as you knocked again.

Nothing happened.

"Bel, open the d-"

"_Bel-senpai, it doesn't go in there" _Came the voice of Fran.

"_Of course it does, froggy. It's in the manual!" _Came Bel's voice.

"Bel…Fran?" You muttered, wondering what they were talking about. You decided to eavesdrop by the door and listen.

"_Well the manual's wrong! I'm telling you, it doesn't go in there!" Fran said._

"_It's the manual, how can it be wrong!" Bel asked._

"_Bel-senpai, just look for yourself! You don't need a manual to tell you that it won't fit. Look, it's much too big""Ushishishi. Or maybe that's just too small"_

You gasped quietly as thoughts came into your head. You hoped they weren't talking about what you thought they were talking about.

"_It's not too small, senpai. Especially since you stretched it last time we did this"_

"_Ushishishi. Exactly. It was small until I stretched it, froggy"_

You started believing your little theory the more the conversation went on.

"_Well whether it's small or not, it still doesn't go there, senpai""Ushishishi. I think I know where it goes froggy. I am a genius after all. Besides it's not like we haven't done this before"_

"Bel…and….Fran? They've done this before?" You muttered, confused and shocked.

"_Bel-senpai, can we hurry this up. It's almost time for dinner and I'm starving" Fran said._

"_Ushishishi. As you wish, my un-cute kohai"_

As the talking stops you here a few small bangs and other noises. That was all you needed to believe that you were right. Bel & Fran were having sex in the Varia Castle right now. You suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach.

SNAP!

You gasped and your eyes widened.

"_Bel-senpai, you broke it" Fran said._

"_It's not my fault, froggy. The prince warned you it was too small"_

"Oh my god! It broke off! How!" You suddenly shouted.

You quickly cover your mouth after realising the mistake you just made. Before you can even think about moving, the door opens. You slowly look up and met the faces of Bel and Fran.

"…Hello" You said as you nervously smiled and gave a small wave.

"What are you doing, _?" Fran asked.

"I was…." You tried to say. "I was just-""Ushishishi. Was the peasant eavesdropping on the prince's conversation?" Bel asked, a smirk on his face.

"N-no!" You said. "I-I was just p-passing through""Well since you're here, do you want to play with me and Bel-senpai?" Fran asked suddenly.

….Silence….…..

You got the wrong idea.

"E-excuse me?" You asked.

"The fake-prince's cable snapped in half so now we're in need of a new one. If you let us borrow yours you can play with us" Fran said.

…..More Silence…..

You somehow got the idea that Fran used the word 'cable' as a substitute for the actual word, and began thinking all sorts of things.

"B-b-b-b-borrow m-mine! But I'm a girl!" You said to him.

"No kidding" Bel said sarcastically.

"L-look, all I came here for was to tell you that dinner's ready" You said.

"Ushishishi. We want to finish what we started first" Bel said.

"….What?" You asked, feeling even more sick.

"Look, I know Bel-senpai's always fast and hard, but it's still fun" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Of course it's fun, froggy, co's I'm a prince" Bel said.

"You can join us if you'd like, _. Since dinner's ready we'd have to be quick. But I'm sure that won't be a problem. Knowing how fast Bel-senpai is, it'll all be over in a matter of minutes" Fran said.

You suddenly had the urge to throw up. You put your hands over your mouth in hopes of avoiding the worst.

"_, are you okay?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. _ doesn't look so good. She's turning green like you, froggy" Bel said as he smirked.

"Very funny, senpai" Fran said. "_, are you okay? What's wrong?" Fran asked again.

"I…I…I-I….." You stuttered.

You tried to say something but you couldn't do it.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" You shouted as you quickly bolted down the hallway, turned the corner and ran into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Bel asked, confused.

"I don't know. _ must've ate something bad" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Oh well" Bel said.

The two of them went back inside Bel's room and carried on their conversation.

"I can't believe you snapped the PS3 cable, Bel-senpai" Fran said as he picked up the broken cable and looked at it.

"Ushishishi. The prince was trying to push the big cable into the small socket" Bel said."I told you it wouldn't fit. I knew it. Now how are we supposed to play 'Call of Duty'?" Fran asked.

"We could've borrowed _'s spare cable like we asked. But she completely blanked us out and ran off. And what does that have to do with her being a girl!" Bel said.

"Now that you mention it, _ did seem confused with our conversation. It's like she thought we were talking about something else" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. What else could we have been talking about, froggy?" Bel asked.

"Beats me. But whatever it was, it freaked her out"

….…..A Few Minutes Later….

You were now finished in the bathroom and were making your way to the dinning room for dinner. The Varia decided to have Pasta with salad and bread rolls today.

"Vroi! Where have you been! I told you to go and get Bel and Fran" Squalo asked you from the table as you sat down across from him.

"Sorry. I was…..busy" You said, not wanting to tell him the embarrassing situation that happened.

"Doing what! Screwing the royal brat and the newbie?" Squalo asked with a smug smirk on his face.

You weren't in the mood for this. You glared at Squalo before sending a hard kick to his knee.

"VROI! WHAT THE FUCK!" Squalo shouted angrily.

"Oh, was that your knee? Gomen" You said in your sweetest voice, smirking almost like Bel.

"You little bitch!" Squalo cursed.

"Sorry we're late" Fran said as he and Bel finally entered the dinning room.

Thoughts of earlier came rushing back into your head. You tried not to make eye contact with either of the two.

"Finally! I was about to send _, to go and look for you" Lussuria said.

"Vroi. If you did, the 3 of them would've only ended up screwing each other again" Squalo said with a smirk.

Knives and a hard kick to the knee were given to Squalo.

"VROI!" Squalo shouted.

"Was that your knee again, gomen, gomen!" You said, smirking even more than last time.

"Ushishishi. Don't speak of something so disgusting, shark" Bel said.

"I never knew you were such a pervert, idiotic long-haired commander" Fran said.

"Shut up!" Squalo said.

A few seconds later, everyone was seated round the table.

You poked at your food in boredom."Hey, _, me and Bel-senpai bought a new cable from Ebay" Fran suddenly said to you.

"Huh?" You muttered, confused.

"Ushishishi. All it took was some of the prince's money" Bel said.

"You...bought….a…new…one…from…Ebay?" You muttered, even more confused.

"Well we tried to fix the cable first, but we gave up. It wasn't easy. Stuff kept coming out the cable. And the cable was so hard. In the end, we didn't get to play the game. Well we could've if we had borrowed yours, but you never answered. Instead you just ran off" Fran said.

You, still thinking Fran was using the word cable as a substitute, got the wrong idea, yet again.

"S-s-s-stuff k-kept coming out? The cable was 'hard' ?" You muttered.

"Ushishishi. That's what the froggy said. What, are you deaf?" Bel asked.

"I-I-I-I-" You tired to say something, but was too shocked at what you were hearing.

"It's a shame. The 3 of us could have had a lot of fun playing together" Fran mumbled.

Your eyes widened at that sentence.

"I doubt _ would be any good" Bel began. "Ushishishi. She acts like she's never played with a P-"

"E-E-E-E-EXCUSE ME!" You shouted as you quickly stood up and ran out of the room. You were on your way to the bathroom again. You had that same sick feeling again and wanted to get rid of it fast.

"PS3..." Bel finished, confused.

"Vroi! What about dinner!" Squalo shouted to you.

Diner was the last thing on your mind right now. You weren't hungry anymore for you had just lost your appetite. Your leave of absence left the Varia members that were seated at the table, speechless for a while. But the conversation continued after that.

"Vroi! What the hell was that all about!" Squalo asked Bel and Fran.

"We're not really sure" Fran said. "We were just telling _ about how we bought a new PS3 cable to replace the one that broke, and she freaked out"

"Ushishishi. That's because _'s crazy" Bel said as he smirked.

….An Hour Later…

Since you left the dinning room a while ago, neither Bel nor Fran had came up to you with any weird conversations. You were on your way to your room, but you had to pass Bel's room first. As you did, you heard them talking again.

"_I'm glad we bought another cable, Bel-senpai" _You heard Fran say._"Ushishishi. Me too, froggy. The prince is having fun playing this game" _You heard Bel say.

You had another weird feeling in your stomach. But you were done throwing up and feeling this way. You had had enough of Bel and Fran doing _this _when people were around and could hear them clearly. You were going to give them an earful.

"_Wait. You're going to fast, slow down. And you hitting me too hard, senpai"_

Annoyed, you kicked open the door, stormed in and looked at Bel and Fran.

"Alright! Enough is enough, you two! I have had it up to here with your horny-ness!" You shouted. "I knew everyone around here was gay but I thought you'd at least have the sense to not do it where people can hear you! Or this many times! You two are old enough to know these things! Because of you two, I've been throwing up constantly! And you had the nerve to ask me for my 'cable' (Air quote) and if I wanted to join you. Well I think that's just sick! There's no way in hell I'd ever be part of something so disgusting as that! You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You need to stop fucking each other and think about other people's feelings! You got that!" You said.

"What are you talking about, _?" Fran asked.

From the time you barged into the room and now, you were oblivious to the scene in front of you. You had misunderstood. Bel and Fran weren't having sex, but sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing Tekken 6 on the PS3. But the game had been paused as both Varia members had turned to look at you.

"E-e-e-EH!" You shouted, more confused then ever.

"Ushishishi. _'s lost it" Bel said.

"I-I-I…..b-but I thought"

"You thought what?" Fran asked.

"N-nothing! G-goodnight!" You said to them both before quickly leaving. Bel and Fran were left alone once more to carry on.

"Bel-senpai, you're fighting too fast! I told you to slow down!" Fran said as he desperately tried to beat Bel in the final round.

"Ushishishi. The froggy's just slow" Bel smirked.

"You're hitting me too hard as well. My life is almost gone! It's like I'm fighting against the computer on 'ultra hard' " Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. It's because the prince is the best player in the world. And no one can beat him" Bel boasted.

"It would've been nice if _ did play Tekken 6 with us" Fran muttered.

"Ushishishi. It's her loss" Bel said.

And for the rest of the night, Bel and Fran continued to play Tekken 6. While you tried to sleep and forget about today. Tried to.


	2. The Thing

Reina: Ohio, everyone! And welcome to the 2nd oneshot of my oneshot collection!

Fran: This one will surely get you laughing.

Bel: Ushishishi. So Reina says.

Reina: What do you mean 'so I say' !?

Bel: Well you can't surely gurantee that people will be laughing.

Reina: But they will be. It's inevitable. So...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~Doki!

* * *

**OneShot 2 - The Thing?**

"Hey froggy, don't forget that 'thing' " Bel said as he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Fran was seated on the floor a metre away from Bel, right in front of the TV playing on his PS3.

"What 'thing', senpai?" Fran asked.

"The thing with the thing" Bel said.

"What thing with the thing?"

"You know that thing with the thing that we talked about in the thing?"

"What thing with the thing that we talked about in the thing?"

"The thing!"

"The thing?"

"That's right!"

"That's right?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Ushishishi. Are you just copying everything I say, froggy?" Bel asked.

"It would seem so, apparently" Fran said.

"You've got to remember! I talked to you yesterday about that thing with the thing and I asked you if you wanted to do it"

"You asked me if I wanted to do the thing?"

"Yes!"

"I hope the thing is a thing and not a someone"

"You have a dirty mind, froggy"

"You said it, senpai, not me"

Stab.

"Bel-senpai, can you not do that, please?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The froggy should learn not to be so disrespectful to the prince if he does not wish to get stabbed" Bel said. "And no, it's not a person. It's a thing"

"The thing is a thing?"

"Yes"

"I've already established that, senpai"

"Then you should remember what that thing is"

"There are loads of things, senpai"

"No there aren't"

"Yes there are"

"No there aren't"

"Yes there are"

"Don't talk back to royalty, peasant! And no there aren't!"

"Yes there are!"

"Name 5 things that are also things besides the thing I'm talking about!"

"This hat, the couch you're sitting on, my PS3, food, and your tiara" Fran said.

"It's not a tiara, stupid froggy. It's a custom made crown!" Bel said as he threw a knife at Fran's head.

"Some genius you are. You can't even tell the difference between a crown and a tiara" Fran mumbled as he ignored the knife lodged into his hat.

"Oh? Ushishishi. Did the little froggy croak something?" Bel asked as he smirked and got out several knives.

"No. I didn't say anything" Fran said as he waved his hands around in defence and shook his head.

"Tch! Look, do you know what the thing is or not!?" Bel asked in frustration.

"The thing?" Fran asked.

"Yes! The thing!"

"Yeah, I know what the thing is"

"Thank god for that"

"The thing is a member of the 'Fantastic Four' " Fran began.

Bel began to twitch at Fran's stupidity.

"His real name is 'Ben Grim'. An accident on a space shuttle occurred and turned him into what he is now. He-"

Stab.

"Not that 'thing', froggy! The thing we discussed yesterday!" Bel said.

"What thing did we discuss yesterday?" Fran asked as he took out the knife and dropped it on the floor.

"Don't drop them, frog!" Bel hissed. "You really don't remember!?"

"No" Fran said.

"We talked about it last night when I called you to my room"

"What did you call me to your room for?" Fran asked.

"To talk about the thing!"

"I was in your room to talk about the thing?"

"Yes!"

"Was the thing sex?"

"I swear, I'm going to kill you!" Bel said.

"It was just a suggestion" Fran said as he waved his arms around in defence again.

"Well it was a stupid suggestion!"

"Why can't you just tell me what the thing is, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Because the thing is a secret!"

"The thing is a secret?"

"Yes!"

"Ah! There you go, you just told me!" Fran said.

"No I didn't! I said the thing is a secret!"

"You just told me again"

"No I didn't! I can't tell you the thing because the thing is a secret!"

"But you just told me what the thing is"

"I didn't! I said I can't tell you because it's a secret!"

"You just told me again"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You said the thing is a secret"

"Which is exactly why I can't tell you, froggy!"

"But you already told me"

"When!?"

"Just now!?"

"I didn't! I said I can't tell you because it's a secret!"

"See! Right there! You just said it!"

"No! The thing isn't a secret...well it is, but it isn't"

"Huh?" Fran muttered, confused.

"Look, the thing isn't a secret. But the thing we talked about is" Bel said.

"And what thing did we talk about, senpai?"

"I can't tell you because it's a secret! Understand now!?"

"I'd like to say yes, but then I'd be lieing"

Bel sighed heavily and sank in his seat.

"I give up. I'm done" Bel moaned. "I'm done with this thing"

"What thing?" Fran asked.

"Oh no! I am _not_ having that conversation with you again!" Bel said.

"Ah! So the thing was a conversation that we had last night. Was it about sex?" Fran asked.

"NO!"

"Hmm. That's a shame" Fran muttered. "Talking about sex is a lot easier than talking about this thing"

"What thing?" Bel asked.

"This"

"What!?"

"This!"

"What is 'this'!?"

"This thing!"

"This whole thing is a pain in the thing!"

"The what?"

"ASS!"

"Oh. So the thing we talked about was your 'ass' then?" Fran asked.

* * *

Reina: Hello, again! This OneShot was good, ne?

Fran: Did any of you get confused?

Bel: Ushishishi. Of course I didn't because I'm a genius-prince.

Fran: Bel-senpai, what is the thing? I still don't have a clue.

Bel: The prince isn't explaining it again, froggy.

Fran: But I didn't understand.

Bel: Tough!

Fran: Heartless bastard.

Stab.

Fran: Senpai...

Bel: Ushishishi.

Reina: Um...anyway, this is the end of this OneShot. Yosh! The next oneshot is sure to make you laugh. Next!...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Cooked & Then Eaten!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about.

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!!

Reina: See you in the next one, Doki~Doki!


	3. Cooked & Then Eaten

Reina: Ohio, everyone! And welcome to the 3rd oneshot of my oneshot collection!

Fran: Reina's school was closed again today. Reasons are obvious.

Bel: Ushishishi. But for those of you 'non-geniuses' who aren't familar with what that obvious thing is, the prince will tell you. It's Snow.  
The white fluffty stuff that falls from the sky is the reason Reina's school was closed. Understand?

Fran: Because the snow is so deep and slippery, thousands of schools have closed down. This is the 2nd week Reina's school has closed down due to snow. But she's not complaining and I doubt anyone else is.

Reina: Snow is our friend, so let's thank the snow for closing down my school as well as many others for yet _another_ week!

Reina/Fran/Bel: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, YUKI!!

Reina: And now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

PS. 'Yuki' is japanese for 'snow'. So I've been told.

* * *

**OneShot 3 - Cooked & Then Eaten**

**...........................Fran's POV...........................**

It was a normal afternoon in the Varia castle. The sun was shinning brightly, clouds floated across the sky and snow rested softly on the ground outside. Everyone had woken up ages ago. Everyone but me. Although it was 3:00pm, I had just woken up and was now on my way to make something to eat. I stepped into the kitchen and saw Bel standing at the counter in a long red apron and stabbing something with one of his knives.

"Good morning, Bel-senpai" I said as I walked inside.

"Ushishishi. My un-cute kohai must be confused" Bel said as he stopped stabbing and smirked at me.

"Why's that, senpai?" I asked.

"Ushishsihi. Because it's no longer morning but 3:00pm in the afternoon. The froggy's a heavy sleeper" Bel said before going back to stabbing.

"I was asleep for that long?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's a good thing you woke up, froggy. The prince thought you were dead and was just about to go and stab you until you woke up. If you didn't then you'd of probably ended up in little pieces Ushishishi" Bel said, not looking up from his activity.

"_Thank god I woke up!"_

"Damn it. Why won't it work!?" Bel asked to no one in particular.

"Why won't what work, senpai?" I asked.

"None of your business, damn frog!" Bel said to me before going back to stabbing.

With a sigh I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of Orange juice and a glass cup. I poured some juice into my glass and brought it to my lips. As I drank I heard loud bangs. I turned around and looked at Bel. He was now hammering away at something with a wooden cooking hammer.

"Grrr! C'mon! You! Stupid! Piece! Of! Meat!" Bel said angrily and he raised the hammer in the air with both hands, held onto it tight, and brought it down with such force.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I said it was none of your business, didn't I, froggy!?" Bel said to me.

"Whatever" I said to him before drinking some more of my juice.

Since I had already missed breakfast I decided to just wait for dinner, which wasn't that far off. How did I know that? Well, it was a daily routine for the Varia to have dinner around this hour. And if I'm not mistaken, Bel-senpai was cooking whatever it was we were having for dinner.

"Augh! That's it!" Bel said suddenly as he stopped hammering. He moved away from the counter and stormed out of the room.

"What's with him?" I muttered.

My thoughts disappeared as I heard voices coming from the TV. Yes, there was a TV in the kitchen. It was mounted up on the wall. It's been on since I came in here. Without turning to look at it, I listened to the TV and drank my juice.

"_Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Cooking At Home'. I'm your host, John Rivers..." _Came the voice o fthe chef on the TV.

" '_Cooking At Home?' What a stupid name for a show"_

I continued to drink and listen.

"_While my starter, pea soup, is cooking, I'm going to start on something else"_

"_Pea Soup? How boring"_

"_Okay. Now today, we're going to be cooking 'Frogs in Fricassee' ..."_

"PFFFFFT!!" I spat out my orange juice as my eyes widened at that statement.

"W-w-what!?" I muttered.

I immediately turned round to look at the T.V.

"_Now, this is quite hard so watch carefully. First you get the frogs that have naturally been skinned and thoroughly rinsed. Then you remove the legs and put them in cold water. The rest of the carcass will be used to prepare the sauce..."_

"C-c-c-car-cass!?" I said aloud. "The f-f-f-frog's c-c-carcass!?"

"_Now cook the finely chopped onion and crushed garlic in the saucepan. Lightly fry the onion until it becomes transparent and the add a finger of white Wine. Once the wine has evaporated, add the frog carcasses with some salt, pepper and a pinch of dried mushrooms. Cover with water or fish broth and allow it all to boil over a medium heat for about an hour, so as to create a tasty and aromatic broth..."_

"T-t-t-tasty....and.....a-r-r-romatic b-b-broth!?" I said aloud. "W-why? Why would Bel-senpai have this channel on while he's cooking?" I asked.

...........................Silence...........................

"U-unless!....He's planning on cooking me and then eating me!!"

"_What else could it be!?"_

Slightly shaken up, I began backing away from the TV. But as I backed up, I bumped into something, or someone.

"Watch where you're going, froggy!" A voice came.

I turned around and came face to face with Bel. He was holding up a large butcher knife.

"WAH!" I cried as I jumped in surprise.

"Move! You're in the way!" He said as he pushed past me.

Bel entered the room with Lussuria following closely behind. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"_No, no they wouldn't eat me. No. I'm just imaging things"_

"So what's the problem?" Lussuria asked.

"Everything! This stupid thing won't go the way it's supposed to!" Bel complained.

"Let's take a look then. I'll check the broth first" Lussuria said as he put on an apron and stood next to Bel behind the counter.

"_Lussuria's in on it too!?"_

"Did you add the onions?" Lussuria asked.

"Yeah" Bel replies.

"Did you add the garlic?"

"Yeah"

"Did you add the salt?"

"Yeah"

"Did you add the mushrooms?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I added everything!" Bel said.

"Well it should be okay then, I don't understand why it's wrong" Lussuria said.

"Err..." I began, awkwardly.

"What do you want, froggy?" Bel asked in annoyance.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"For the last time, froggy, it's none of your business!" Bel hissed.

"Now, now, Bel. No need to get snappy. Fran's only asking a question!" Lussuria said.

"Well the stupid, un-cute kohai should mind his own business!"

"_Mean senpai!"_

"Fran, Bel and I are just making dinner" Lussuria said.

"You and Bel?" I muttered.

"Hai!" Lussuria replied.

I looked over at Bel with a blank expression. Bel caught me staring.

"What!?" Bel asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't pick you as the 'cooking' type. That's all, senpai" I said to him.

"Oh? Ushishishi. And what type did you pick me as?" Bel then asked.

"The cocky, ignorant, vain, spoilt-brat, non-genius, interim, gay, idiotic-prince type" I said with my usual monotone voice.

A set of knives were thrown at me. I quickly ducked and landed on the floor in the position of an army man. I looked up at Bel. He loomed over me as a cirlce of knives danced around him.

"Ushishishi. Say that again, froggy. I dare you" Bel said with a crazy smirk as he held up the knives and looked down at me.

"Ah! Bel, I've found the source of the problem!" Lussuria announced happily.

"What is it?" Bel asked.

"You forgot to add an ingredient in it"

"What ingredient?"

_"Me!?"_

I shivered at the thought of it.

"Wine!" Lussuria said.

"Tch! As if I can get my hands on a bottle of wine around here" Bel said. "We all know the boss loves his wine. There's no way I'd be able to get any!" Bel said.

"Did you ask him?" Lussuria asked.

"I didn't need too! It's the boss!"

"I'm sure he'd let you have just _one_ bottle if you say please"

"Princes' don't say please!"

"Because your vocabulary is so small that it's almost non-existent" I muttered.

I didn't think anyone heard me, but boy was I wrong. Knives flew at me again and pinned me down to the floor by my shirt.

"Ushishishi. Lussuria, can we cook the froggy instead?" Bel asked anxiously.

I gulped.

"Certainly not, Bel!" Lussuria said."Aww. But the prince can't be bothered with this anymore"

"Do you want me to help you?" Lussuria asked.

Bel nodded boredly.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to go and ask the boss for a bottle of wine"

And with that, Lussuria left the room. Leaving an endangered frog and an insane prince, alone. I had just taken out the last knife and was now stood up properly. A shadow loomed over me. I looked up and was met with a smirking Bel who was holding several knives in his hand.

"E-excuse me" I muttered as I quickly left the room. I entered the lounge and sat on the sofa.

"_I can't believe they're going to eat me! It makes sense with Bel-senpai, but Lussuria!?"_

Just to make sure I wasn't misunderstanding the situation, I sat on my knees on the sofa and turned to face the door. It was left open so I had a clear view of the kitchen. Lussuria came back and stood next to Bel again. I made sure to hide myself at the same time so they wouldn't catch me staring.

"I got the wine! It took a while, but I bribed the boss and he gave it to me" Lussuria said happily.

Bel placed his elbows on the counter and leaned his hand into his hands.

"Why am I doing this again?" Bel asked.

"You said you were bored and had nothing else to do" Lussuria said.

"Are you sure that's why I decided to help out?" Bel asked.

"And also because I said it would involve 'cutting' and 'stabbing ' " Lussuria added.

"Oh yeah. Ushishishi. The prince remembers now" Bel said as he smirked. "What now?"

"Dry the meat and cover in flour. Then place it with the sauce in the frying pan" Lussuria said, reading from a book.

Bel placed some flour on the table, grabbed some meat and began covering it with flour.

"_Strain the quantity of broth required into a saucepan and discard any excess. Then dry the frogs' legs, cover in flour, place in the broth and, mixing regularly, allow to cook over a medium heat..." _Came the voice of John Rivers from the T.V.

I watched Bel as I listened to the instructions of John Rivers on the TV.

"_They really are going to eat me!"_

"Vroi! What are you doing!?" Squalo asked me as he entered the lounge.

I was still hiding behind the sofa but looking through into the kitchen when he came in. In fear of being caught, I grabbed Squalo by his wrist and pulled him down next to me.

"VROI!" Squalo shouted angrily. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

"SSSHH!" I said as I quickly placed a hand on his mouth.

Muffled words came from Squalo. Bel stopped placing flour on the meat and looked up, puzzled.

"Huh? Did you hear something?" Bel asked Lussuria.

I bent down lower to the floor to completely hide myself as Bel looked my way.

"No. I don't think so" Lussuria said, confused.

I peeped round the sofa and saw that Bel and Lussuria had carried on cooking. I breathed a sigh of relief and removed my hand from Squalo's mouth.

"Vroi! What the hell is going on, Fran!?" Squalo asked me.

"Bel-senpai and Lussuria are going to cook me and have me for dinner!" I said to him seriously.

...........................Silence...........................

"What!?" Squalo asked.

I know that sounded stupid and crazy, but it was what I believed. Looking at all the facts, it made sense. They _are _watching a cooking show that just so happens to be about cooking _frogs_. Bel asked if he could _cook_ me. And they were missing that ingredient which they say was wine but I think we all know the truth. They just didn't want to say it right in front of me in case I got scared. Coincidence? I think not.

"It's true!" I said to him.

"Vroi! You're crazy! Bel and Lussuria would never eat you! They're not a pair of friggin' cannibals!" Squalo said.

"_Lussuria, no. Bel-senpai's another story"_

"I'm not lieing!" I said. "I-"

"Ushishishi. Just the froggy the prince wanted to see..." Came the voice of Bel.

I jumped at his voice. I didn't notice Bel behind me. He must've sneaked up on me real quick.

"W-what is it, B-Bel-senpai?" I asked. I was slightly sacred and didn't really want to know.

"Ushishishi. Which would you prefer, froggy? 'Well done' or 'Medium rare?' " Bel asked me with a smirk.

"W-w-well d-done.....or.....m-medium r-r-rare?" I stuttered.

"Ushishishi. Yes. The prince would like to know. It's important for what he's cooking"

"_See! I knew I wasn't crazy! Now I'm even being asked how I want to be cooked!"_

"And what are you cooking, senpai?" I aked.

"Ushishishi. That, froggy, is a surprise" Bel replied.

"_I bet it is!"_

"Well, froggy!?" Bel asked impatiently.

"W-well.....I-I don't really mind, senpai. Y-you pick" I said to him.

"Ushishishi. Very well then, froggy" Bel said.

And with that, Bel left the lounge and went back into the kitchen.

"See!?" I said to Squalo.

"Vroi! See what!?" Squalo asked.

"Bel-senpai just asked me how I'd prefer to be cooked! I'm doomed!" I said.

"You're crazy, is what you are" Squalo asked as he stood up.

"Where are you going, idiotic long-haired commander?" I asked.

"Vroi! I've had enough of this stupid game! I've got more important things to do" He said to me.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I'm talking about!" I said to him.

He didn't answer. He just left the lounge and made his way down the hall. I sighed heavily and looked into the kitchen again.

"Okay, Lussuria. The prince is done with the meat. Now what?" Bel asked.

"Now add a spoonful of parsley to the sauce and one or two egg yolks that have been mixed into a little water" Lussuria said as he read from the book.

Bel grabbed a spoon and added some parsley to the sauce.

"_Once finished cooking, add a spoonful of parsley to the sauce and, away from the heat, one or two egg yolks that have been mixed into a little water. Mix and keep hot, near the hob. In the meantime, fried or toasted 'crostini' should have been prepared" _Came the voice of John Rivers again.

"_What the hell is 'crostini' !?"_

"What did I ever do to deserve being eaten? I've never gotten on Lussuria's nerves. Okay, sure, I don't let him dress me up in cute, frilly outfits. But who in the right mind would!? And I know I'm always insulting Bel-senpai, but it's not like he doesn't deserve it" I said to myself as I carried on watching Bel and Lussuria in the kitchen. "Stupid, idiotic long-haired commander thinking I'm crazy!"

"_Place these onto the serving dish, then pour the frogs' legs with their sauce onto these, taking care that the sauce be neither too liquid nor too much, but fairly smooth and tasty, just covering the 'crostini'" _John Rivers said.

"_That's it!"_

I now knew for a fact that I was going to be eaten. There was no way around it. There were two of them and only one of me. I don't know about the rest of the Varia members, but I'm pretty sure they'd have no problem eating me. Xanxus is heartless so he wouldn't give a crap, Levi would just follow the boss and do whatever he did, and Squalo would just eat me without a second though. Maybe he'd complain a little, but he'd still eat me. If I was going to be eaten, I'd put up a fight at least. I sneaked into the boss's room, grabbed one of his guns and stepped into the kitchen.

"_As a variant, try mixing the egg yolks not simply with water, but adding the juice of half a lemon"_ Came the voice of John Rivers from the TV.

I walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Bel and Lussuria.

"Oh! Hello, Fran! Have you come to help me and Bel?" Lussuria asked hopefully.

I remained silent as the hand on the gun shook slightly.

"Ushishishi. If he has, he's too late. The prince has already done everything" Bel boasted as he smirked.

I remained silent still.

"Fran? Fran, are you alright?" Lussuria asked me.

"Froggy's sleep walking..." Bel said. "Ushishishi. Froggy, if you don't wake up, the prince will turn you into a cactus" Bel threatened as he walked up to me.

"S-stay away from me!" I said as I held up the gun and pointed it at him.

Bel stopped and frowned.

"What are you doing, stupid frog!?" Bel asked.

"Stay away from me, Bel-senpai!" I said.

"Fran!" Lussuria called in shock.

"You too, Lussuria!" I said.

"Froggy, what kind of messed up game are you playing!?" Bel asked me.

"I know what you two are up to! You think I wouldn't catch on to your little 'plan' !?" I asked.

"What are you talking about!?" Bel asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bel-senpai! I know what you two are up to!"

"Well could you tell us co's we don't have a clue!" Bel said.

"You guys are planning on cooking me and then eating me!!" I said to them.

...........................Silence...........................

"What!?" Bel & Lussuria said in unison.

"Don't lie to me!" I said. "I know the truth! You're planning on cooking me for dinner!"

"The frog's lost it!" Bel said.

"I'm not crazy, Bel-senpai! Ever since I woke up earlier. That's what you've been planning. That's why you were watching that cooking show and listening in on how to cook 'Frogs in Fricassee!'. And you-"

WHACK!

A book came flying at me and whacked me right across the face. I fell to the floor and dropped the gun. It landed a few metres away from me. I sat up and rubbed my now red and bruised cheek.

"Ow" I muttered with my usual monotone voice.

I glanced over at what had hit me. It was a cooking book. I glanced at it and then Bel, confused.

"Bel-senpai..." I muttered.

"Read it and think about how stupid you just sounded, froggy!" Bel said to me.

I looked back over at the book. It was open to a page. With one hand, I picked it up and looked at the page.

" 'Main courses. How to cook Fried Chicken with Broth Sauce'..." I read aloud.

...........................Silence...........................

"...Oh!" I said, feeling stupid.

"_Oh!_" Bel said, mimicking me.

"B-but I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong, froggy!"

"But Bel-senpai, you asked me how I wanted to be cooked!" I said.

"What!?" Bel asked.

"You said 'well done' or 'medium rare'!"

"I was asking you how you'd prefer your chicken, you friggin' retard!!"

"So then why were you watching the cooking show that 'just to happened to be' about cooking _frogs_"

"We were using some of the techniques. The chicken had to be cut a certain way so I watched how to do it!" Bel said.

...........................Silence...........................

"Oh" I said again, feeling even more stupid.

"Ushishishi. Why the hell would a prince like me eat something as disgusting and tasteless as you?" Bel asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a cannibal like you, fake-prince senpai" I said.

Stab.

"Now that you mention it, frog's don't sound so bad" Bel said as he smirked. "Hop into the pan, froggy! Ushishishi. I'll cook you just right"

"_I knew he was a cannibal"_

**...........................The Next Day...........................**

I had woken up late again and was now on my way to the kitchen for a glass of Orange juice. Bel was behind the counter in an apron again. He seemed to be chopping up some kind of meat.

"Good afternoon, Bel-senpai" I greeted him, learning from my mistake.

"Ushishishi. Why hello, my un-cute kohai. Had a nice sleep?" Bel asked, smirking.

"Since when were you the caring type?" I asked as I opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice.

"I just wanted to know if you felt anything poking at you while you were sleeping. Ushishishi. Something..._sharp_" He said.

"No. I don't think I did. Was I supposed to?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. It doesn't matter" Bel said, going back to chopping.

I was confused. I poured the juice into a glass cup and brought it to my lips. As I drank, I listened to the TV. Yes, the TV. was on, yet again. And it was the same cooking show with the same chef.

"_Hello everyone and welcome again to'Cooking At Home'. I'm your host, John Rivers..." _Came the voice of the chef from the TV.

"_It's still a stupid name for a show"_

"_This week we're going to try something different..."_

And he went on about something boring.

"Vroi! Bel, is dinner ready yet!?" Squalo shouted as he came into the kitchen.

"I told you to stop asking me that, stupid shark! It's ready when it's ready!" Bel said in annoyance. "And if you want it so badly, then stop acting like a stupid shark peasant and come and help me! A prince shouldn't even be doing this stuff!"

"Vroi!" Squalo shouted. "Bel, I'm going to-!"

"_Okay. Now today, we're going to be cooking 'Shark Marseillaise'…"_

............................Silence...........................

Both Bel and I stopped what we were doing and glanced over at Squalo. His mouth was left ajar and he stared at the T.V in horror. We both knew what he was thinking.

"Now idiotic long-haired commander..." I began to say, trying to reassure him.

"VROI!! WHAT THE FUCK!!? YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING ON EATING ME!!?" Squalo asked.

"Idiotic long-haired commander, you don't understand..." I began. "Bel-senpai is-"

"VROI! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKIN' CANNIBALS!!" Squalo shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Bel and I silently watched our commander run out of the room, horrified. Bel chuckled while I sighed heavily.

"Here we go again" I muttered.

* * *

Reina: This oneshot was good, ne?

Fran: Here's something you didn't know. Reina edited the ending and made it a little shorter.

Bel: Ushishishi. In the orginal one, It would've turned out that Lussuria and I were really going to cook shark. Not the commander, but a shark. An ordinary, boring shark.

Reina: But then I though 'This takes some of the humour away', and decided against it. Now I know this oneshot probably had some OOCness in it. But it is what it is. Hopefully my other oneshots have little OOCness as possible.

Fran/Bel: NOW, GOOD NEWS!

Reina: Thanks, guys. Okay, remember when I said I had writers block halfway through the 27th oneshot? Well, I got through it! I completed it and I'm now working on the 29th one. Yes, the 29th oneshot! Of course there will be more than 29 oneshots. I'm having way to much fun to stop.

Reina/Bel/Fran: COUNT ON IT!!

Reina: Yosh! Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Sailor Fuku Fran!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. I hope you look forward to it!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	4. Sailor Fuku Fran

Reina: Yosh! Welcome to the 4th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Have you all been enjoying them?

Bel: Ushishishi. Of course they have because the prince is in them.

Fran: Right...

Reina: In case you're all wondering where I got these ideas from, I shall tell you. The 1st oneshot came from me, the 2nd one was an idea I got from one of the episodes of 'Friends' and the 3rd one was also an idea from me. But this one, came from from 3 things. And those 3 things are...

Fran: A video of Reina when she was little, life experience and Lucky Star!

Reina: Correct! During the Christmas holidays, my cousins and I wanted were going to watch a movie. No one could decide. So then, someone found a mysterious disc. We watched it and it turned out to be a video of me when I was little.

Bel: Ushishishi. In the video, Reina was doing a little dance. From that, the thought of the Lucky star dance came into her mind.

Fran: And Reina's always thought I was cute enough to do the dance.

Reina: Thus, creating the 4th oneshot, Sailor Fuku Fran!

Bel: Ushishishi. And there you have it.

Fran: But just so you know, the oneshots to come all came from Reina's head. They're not from personal experience. But Reina's hoping that school will give her lots of ideas and isnpiration. Who knows, maybe something interesting will happen at school and Reina will use it in one of her one shots.

Reina: Hey, have you guys looked outside latley? All the snow is melting away! Aww, that means my school will go back to being open 5 days a week. And that means less time to write BelxFran fics.

Fran: But you still have after school when you come home and the weekends.

Reina: And for that, I'm thankful. Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!

Reina: Enjoy, Doki~Doki!

* * *

**One-Shot 4 - Sailor Fuku Fran**

"Dead or Alive!" Bel shouted.

"The Last Samurai!" Squalo shouted back.

"Dead or Alive!"

"The Last Samurai!"

"Dead or Alive!"

"The Last Samurai!"

"DEAD OR ALIVE!!"

"THE LAST SAMURAI!"

"Hurry up and decide on a movie, trash!" Xanxus said to them both.

Bel and Squalo stopped arguing at Xanxus' words. They glared at each other silently and emitted small growls of disapproval. Today was movie night. The only time the Varia spent anytime together besides missions and eating. Xanxus, Levi, Lussuria, Fran and Reina didn't really care what movie they watched today. But Bel and Squalo did. The two of them had been fighting over what movie to watch for 10 minutes now. Bel wanted to watch 'Dead or Alive' while Squalo wanted to watch 'The Last Samurai'.

"I'm a prince and I say 'Dead or Alive'!" Bel said to Squalo.

"Vroi! I'm the commander and I say 'The Last Samurai!" Squalo shouted to Bel.

"No one wants to watch a stupid movie about swords!"

"And no one wants to watch a movie with girls in it!"

"Excuse me!?" Reina said suddenly, feeling offended.

"Hello!? The girls in 'Dead or Alive' are HOT!" Bel said to Squalo.

"The sword fighting styles in 'The Last Samurai' are fast and powerful!"

"You're the only one that wants to watch that co's you're the only one that uses a sword. Ushishishi. So it's pointless" Bel said.

"Vroi! And you're the only one that wants to watch that co's you're the only one that's so perverted!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. Just because you can't get laid" Bel said with a smirk on his face.

"Vroi! What was that!?"

"My, my, settle down you two" Lussuria said.

"Bel-senpai, we're getting tired of waiting" Fran said from floor.

"Yeah. We don't really care what movie you pick just as long as you pick _a _movie" Reina said as she picked up a single pop-corn and ate it.

"Vroi! Everyone's getting restless. Bel, just put in 'The Last Samurai' !" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. If everyone's getting tired of waiting I'll just put in 'Dead or Alive' " Bel said.

"Vroi! No way! If everyone's getting tired of waiting I'll just put in 'The Last Samurai'! "

"Why don't you just take a vote?" Reina suggested.

"A vote?" Bel and Squalo asked.

"Just ask everyone which movie they'd rather watch. The movie with the most votes is the movie we'll watch" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. The prince agrees with this idea" Bel said.

"Vroi! Me too"

After asking everyone it turned out to be a tie. Xanxus, Levi & Squalo all chose 'The Last Samurai', while Bel, Fran & Lussuria chose 'Dead or Alive'. There was only person left to ask and this person would be the one to decide everything. That person was Reina. All eyes were on her. She glanced at everyone nervously.

"Errr..." Reina muttered.

"Vroi! Pick 'The Last Samurai!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. No, pick 'Dead or Alive' " Bel said.

"You can't tell her what to pick, that's forcing an answer onto her" Fran said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Reina said. "Thanks, Fran"

"If you want her to vote for your movie, Bel-senpai you should just seduce her and idiotic long-haired commander you should just bribe her" Fran added.

"E-EH!?" Reina cried. "Hey, Fran, what are you-!"

"Ushishishi. Seduce the princess? The prince likes this idea very much" Bel said as he smirked.

"Bribery? Vroi. That's not a bad idea" Squalo said as he too, smirked.

"Oh no" Reina muttered nervously.

Bel and Squalo were all over Reina in a heartbeat.

"Ushishishi. Princess, please pick the prince's movie" Bel said softly as he held Reina's face with his hands and brought her close to his face. "If you do, the prince will thank you with a kiss"

"I-I...um....errr" Reina stuttered, blushing.

"Vroi! If you pick my movie I'll buy you a PSP like you've always wanted!" Squalo said.

"A PSP?" Reina asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Squalo said.

"Wow" Reina said. "Okay then. I pick 'The Last-"

"Ushishishi. Princess..." Bel began as he purposely cut her off. "A kiss is worth more than a silly toy, don't you think?" Bel asked as he leaned in closer.

"I-I...well y-yeah" Reina said as she blushed even more.

"And it would be a kiss from royalty which would make it even more special. So how about it?" Bel asked, his lips inches away from Reina's.

"Ah! I-I" Reina blushed even more. "I p-p-pick 'Dead or A'-"

"Vroi! I'll buy you a PSP AND a Laptop!" Squalo suddenly said.

"A Laptop?" Reina said. "The Last-"

"I'll give you a kiss and take you out on a date" Bel suddenly said.

"Dead or al-"

"I'll buy you a PSP, a Laptop and a Nintendo Wii!" Squalo said.

"The Last Sa-"

"Ushishishi. I'll give you a kiss, take you out on a date and buy you a teddy bear"

"Vroi! What the hell!?" Squalo asked.

"Shut up, shark! Reina loves cute & cuddly things!" Bel snapped.

"Vroi. If that's the case then just let Fran have her and be done with it"

"I'd rather not get involved in this" Fran muttered.

"Hurry up, trash!" Xanxus said.

"I'll take you out on a picnic" Bel said to Reina. "There'll be cupcakes"

"I-I..." Reina stuttered.

"Vroi! I'll buy you a BIG cake!"

"I-I"

"I'll make you my girlfriend!" Bel said.

"Well...I-"

"Vroi! I'll get you another cat!"

"Aww, really?!" Reina asked hopefully. "Okay then. I pick 'The Last Samur-"

"I'LL MARRY YOU!" Bel suddenly shouted.

"WHAT!?" Reina asked in disbelief.

"VROI! WHAT THE HELL!?" Squalo shouted.

"Bel-senpai, are you that desperate for Reina to pick your movie?" Fran asked.

"Tch!" Bel muttered.

"That's it! I can't handle this! Leave me out of this and decide for yourselves!" Reina shouted.

"What!?" Bel and Squalo said.

"But, Reina, without you it's a tie!" Lussuria said.

"Sorry but this is too much trouble. You'll just have to find a movie that we can all agree on" Reina said.

"Vroi! That's impossible" Squalo said.

"How about the first movie that gets shoved into the DVD player and played will be the one we'll watch?" Xanxus said boredly.

That set it off. Bel and Squalo both smirked at the idea. They both quickly stood up and headed over to the box of DVD's. The DVD's were in a box because Xanxus had thrown the DVD rack at Squalo and broken it. Bel grabbed one side of the box while Squalo grabbed the other. They both began trying to pull it out of the other's hands.

"Hand's off, shark face!" Bel said to Squalo.

"Vroi! Let go, brat!" Squalo shouted.

It was a game of 'tug-o-war' between the two of them. The rest of us watched from afar, finding the little argument somewhat entertaining.

"Let go!" Bel said.

"Vroi! You let go!" Squalo said.

A few more pulls happened until...

RIP!

The box split in half from the strong forces. DVD's came flying out of the box and spilled all over the floor.

"Great going, trash!" Xanxus said.

"Vroi! It's Bel's fault! He didn't let go!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. The prince is innocent. The stupid shark peasant's to blame" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, innocent?..." Fran muttered. "Somehow that doesn't sound believable"

"Huh?" Bel suddenly muttered.

"What is it, Bel?" Reina asked.

Bel was crouched down on the floor as he held a disc in his hand. The disc was without a case.

"What's this?" Bel asked as he stood up and held up the disc.

To most of us, it was just a disc. But Fran seemed to know.

"How the hell did that get there!?" Fran asked.

"Fran?" Reina muttered, confused.

"Ushishishi. Does the little froggy know what this is?" Bel asked as he inspected the disc and glanced at Fran.

"N-no!" Fran said, obviously lying.

"Oh? What's this?" Bel asked with a smirk as he looked at the words that had been written on the disc.

"Nothing! Those words don't mean anything!" Fran said.

" 'Sailor Fuku Fran?' " Bel read the title aloud.

"Vroi! Sounds interesting" Squalo said.

"It's not! It's boring!" Fran said quickly.

"It must be interesting if it's about you" Reina said.

"It's nothing, really!" Fran said. "It's just a-"

"All those in favour of watching the mysterious disc!?" Reina asked as she raised a hand in the air.

Everyone else followed her lead.

"Looks like were watching it" Reina announced.

Fran moaned in disagreement.

"Ushishishi. Don't look so down froggy. You're the star of the movie" Bel said as he smirked.

"Yay" Fran said, with much sarcasm.

"Hurry up and put the disc in, trash!" Xanxus said.

"Yes, boss" Bel said.

Bel walked over to the DVD player and slipped the disc in. Bel moved away and sat down on the floor next to Squalo who had the remote in his hand.

"Don't play it!" Fran said.

"Vroi! Why the fuck not!?" Squalo asked.

"I...don't want you to" Fran said.

"Vroi! Like we care!"

"Heartless bastard" Fran muttered.

"VROI!"

"Ushishishi. The prince is even more intrigued with the disc now" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, please don't play it" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Why not, froggy?"

"Because it's embarrassing"

"Even better. Ushishishi"

"Bel..." Reina began "If Fran doesn't want you to play it, then you should respect his wishes and-"

"PLAY IT!!" Bel & Squalo shouted anxiously in unison.

Squalo pressed 'play' on the remote.

"Not watch it..." Reina finished.

Fran sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Fran. I tried" Reina said to him.

"It's okay. I'm going to kill myself after this anyway" Fran said in his usual monotone voice.

Reina sweat dropped.

"Quiet peasants, the prince wants to hear this" Bel said to Reina and Fran.

Everyone's eyes were on the screen in front of them. The TV was fuzzy for a few minutes, but then a clear picture came on.

_The screen was slanted slightly due to the way the camera was being held. It seemed like the person with the camera was sitting on a bench high up inside a gym. Rows of benches that went to the floor were filled with people._

"_Stop messing around with the camera, Mukuro!" A woman's voice came._

_"Sorry, Jen. I'm new to this" Came a familiar voice._

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Levi muttered.

"Pineapple peasant?" Bel muttered.

"_Okay, I think I've got it now" Mukuro said._

_The screen was then put the right away and a woman came into view. She had teal eyes, teal hair that reached her waist and a bright smiled._

"_Say hi to your son, Jen!" Mukuro called._

"_Hi, Fran!" Jen said with a smile._

"Son?" Xanxus muttered.

"Oh!" Lussuria cried in realisation.

"Mama frog?" Bel muttered.

"Vroi! Who is that!?" Squalo asked Fran.

"Isn't it obvious? That's my mother" Fran said.

"Fran, that's your mom!?" Reina asked in disbelief.

"Hai" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. At least now we now where the froggy gets his looks from" Bel said as he smirked.

"_Mukuro, now you say something" Jen said._

_The camera was then turned around and Mukuro appeared on the screen._

"_Kufufufu. Hello my cute, little apprentice!" Mukuro called. "As promised, your mother & I are here to cheer you on!"_

"Cheer you on? What for?" Reina asked.

Fran didn't reply. He gave a depressed moan and hid his face in his arms as he hugged his legs close to his chest.

_The screen turned back to face Fran's mother._

"_We're so proud of you, honey. Who knew you'd get into the finals? And to think, you hated this in the beginning, but now look at you! You've done so well! Hasn't he, Mukuro?" Jen asked._

"_Indeed, he has" Mukuro replied._

"_Just do you're best, Fran! Do you're best and win! But most of all, remember to have fun! Ooh, it's your turn now! Good luck! And.."_

_"Ganbatte!" Jen and Mukuro said in unison as the camera was shifted to view at both of them._

"Vroi! What the fuck are those two talking about!?" Squalo asked.

"And what did mama frog mean by 'it's your turn'? " Bel asked.

All these questions and more were cut off as the camera shifted to look in front. The lights in the gym had been turned off as a voice came on.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 3__rd__ junior cheerleading competition. Please give a warm welcome to our final competitors, from 'Moon Sailor Elementary', the 'Fuku Sailors'!" A guy announced over a microphone._

_The crowd cheered in excitement._

"_Yay! Go, Fran, Go!" Jen and Mukuro cheered in unison._

The Varia were confused with the guy's announcement.

"Did he just say...?" Squalo began.

"...Junior cheerleading competition?..." Bel finished for him.

"And....'Fuku Sailors?' " Reina asked.

_Everyone's attention was on the stage in front of them. The room was still dark but a spotlight hit the stage as the curtains raised. A group of girls no older than 10 stood on the stage. They wore matching uniforms of a blue and white dress that ended a little just above their knees and white pumps. And in their hands were big blue and white pom-poms. The uniforms were probably the colours of their school. The outfits would be known by anyone. They were cheerleaders. But one cheerleader stood out from the rest. The one that stood in the front. The cheerleader had teal eyes that showed no emotion and teal hair that reached their shoulders. That cheerleader was Fran._

"No way..." Squalo muttered.

"Is that......Fran!?" Bel asked.

All eyes turned to Fran. Fran refused to look at anyone so he made sure to keep his eyes on the screen.

_The cheerleaders stood in the order that had been choreographed and got ready. Smiles appeared on their faces as the music began, and they danced their routine._

_aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!_

_RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu._

_ganbaccha yacchacha_

_sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo_

_ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!!_

As they danced, the Varia became speechless. Who could blame them when they had just found out that a member of their squad used to be a cheerleader? Fran as well as 3 other girls seemed to be the main cheerleaders in the routine.

_nanka daru nanka deru_

_aishiteru are ikko ga chigatterunruu_

_nayminbou koutetsubou_

_oishinbou ii kagen ni shinasai_

_tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte_

_iwayuru futsu no onya no ko_

_odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu harigane okawari da-da-da_

_The cheerleaders settled into a small jog as the sound of girls chattering came into the song. Once that was over, they quickly got back to dancing._

_BON-BON ouendan_

_Let's get! CHERII PAI_

_RAN-RAN kangeikai_

_Look up! SENSEISHON_

_Hai! sonzaikan ten-ten shouwakusei_

_butsukatte tokemashita bouzen_

_ooi ni utatte SHIRENJAA_

_motte ike!_

_saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu_

_SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ketsuron_

_getsuyoubi na no ni!_

_kigen warui no dou suru yo?_

_natsu fuku ga ii no desu kyawaii_

_The final part of the song came and the first few steps of the routine were repeated._

_sekkin san-PIK suru made tte chuucho da yan_

_ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!!_

_The song and routine ended and a burst of applause was given. Claps, screams and whistles took over the gym and the cheerleaders smiled and waved in happiness_.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!" Came the laughs of the Varia.

Fran blushed and turned away.

"AHAHA, The trash was a friggin' cheerleader!?" Xanxus said in disbelief. "A _cheerleader_!?"

"Oh! Fran, you were so cute!" Lussuria cooed.

"Vroi! This was interesting" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. Froggy really is a girl" Bel said as he smirked.

"SSHH! You guys, there's still more of the video!" Reina said.

Everyone calmed down and watched the rest of the tape.

_All of the groups the participated came onto the stage. There were 10 in all, including Fran and his group, but they were all small groups._

"_All of you did an excellent job. Well done. But sadly, only one group can be the winner" Came the voice of the announcer. _

"_I will now announce the winners..."_

_Everyone tensed and held their breath for the results._

"_The winners of this year's junior cheerleading completion scoring 5 perfect 10's, are the 'Fuku Sailors'!" The announcer said._

_The crowd went wild and the Fuku Sailors smiled and cheered in happiness._

"_That was some performance, girls.." Came the voice of the announcer as he stood beside the winning team. "You were amasing!"_

"_Thank you!" The girls said together._

"_Now tell me, who's the leader of your little group?" He then asked._

"_I am" Fran said with a smile._

"_And what's your name, sweetie?" The guy said as he held the microphone to Fran's mouth._

_"Fran!"_

"_Is there anything you'd like to say to your fans?"Fran leaned in closer to the microphone._

"_Thank you everyone for supporting us and cheering us on!" Fran said as he smiled. "We've had a lot of fun. And I'd like to thank my mom and master Mukuro for encouraging me to do this. I love you all!" Fran then winked and gave a peace sign._

_The crowd 'awed'._

"_Aren't you just the cutest thing!? But-oh, wait-aren't you a little boy?" The guy said, confused._

"_Hai! But I don't care if this is for girls. Cheerleading is my passion and I love to do it! Because of it, I've made such great friends and for that, I'm happy!" Fran said, confidently. _

_The girls smiled at Fran in happiness._

"_Well congratulation girls...and Fran, on winning. Will you be entering next year?" The guy asked._

"_HAI!!" They all said as they pumped a fist into the air._

_The crowd went wild again and the Fuku Sailors were given a big trophy. They shared a group hug and smiled proudly._

_The camera screen moved from the girls to the face of Fran's mother._

"_Well done, honey! I told you you could do it if you just set your mind to it. And you did! Even though it wasn't easy and there were times you got hurt during your training, you never gave up. You never gave up and you tired your best. And your best paid off, big time! You won, honey! And we are so proud of you!" Fran's mother said._

"_Kufufufu. My cute little apprentice, weren't you just the cutest thing. Just like the announcer said. And your little speech was quite amusing" Mukuro said._

"_You can be sure that we'll cheer you on again next year!" Fran' s mother said._

"_Well done, Fran!" They both said in unison as they smiled and waved. "Ganbatte!"_

The camera turned off and the screen became fuzzy again. Everyone was speechless and silence took over the room. No one had expected to see this! They all thought it was something stupid and pointless that Fran made. No had ever imagine that it would be a video of Fran at a cheerleading competition. All eyes fell on Fran who had his normal, blank expression on.

"What?" Fran asked without looking at anyone.

"Care to explain why such an illusionist, let alone a _boy_, like you was a cheerleader?" Xanxus asked with a smirk.

"My mom thought I was cute enough to join so she signed me up and I joined the team. Since I was good at gymnastics and everything, the girls voted for me to be the head cheerleader. At first I didn't want to join because cheerleading's for girls, but over the days I grew to like and enjoy it. That's it" Fran said.

"Your mother was right, Fran. You were cute! Oh, so cute!" Lussuria squealed as he clasped his hands together.

"Vroi! But a boy shouldn't like that sort of stuff!" Squalo said.

"You like what you like and you hate what you hate" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. So froggy really is a girl, then?" Bel said.

"No, stupid fake-prince senpai. If you used your ears and listened, the guy pointed out that I was a boy" Fran said.

Stab.

"Don't be so disrespectful to royalty, froggy!" Bel said.

"Senpai, please don't do that" Fran said.

"Well I thought you were fantastic, Fran!" Reina said. "The routine and everything was amazing!""

Thanks" Fran muttered.

"It was way cool! Who choreographed that, anyway?" Reina asked.

"I did" Fran answered.

"No way! You!?" Reina said in disbelief.

"Ushishishishi. So the froggy made up the little dance? Aww" Bel teased.

Fran blushed lightly and turned his head away.

"Vroi! What was Rokudo Mukuro doing there!?" Squalo asked.

"As you all know, Master Mukuro is my illusionist master. But he was also a close friend of my mom. He always used to come and visit me when I was a kid" Fran said.

After that no one knew what to say. Until...

"AHAHAHAHAAHA!!" The Varia laughed again.

Fran blushed in embarrassment.

"AHAHAHA! I _still_ can't believe it! The trash was a friggin' cheerleader!" Xanxus said as he laughed. "A _cheerleader_!"

"Vroi! At least now we know what you were trying to hide from us!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. The prince found that entertaining" Bel said.

And they carried on laughing. Reina was the only one that didn't join in.

"Just ignore them, Fran. You were great" Reina said.

Fran nodded to show that he understood.

"Alright, trash, fun's over. Decide on a movie before I put a bullet in your head" Xanxus threatened Squalo and Bel.

"Ushishishi. 'Dead or Alive' " Bel said.

"Vroi! No way! We're watching 'The Last Samurai!" Squalo shouted.

"Dead or Alive"

"The Last Samurai"

"Dead or Alive!"

"The Last Samurai!"

"Dead or Alive!"

"The Last Samurai!"

"DEAD OR ALIVE!!"

"THE LAST SAMURAI!"

The two then began arguing. Each giving their own opinion of the other's movie. Mentioning how 'lame and stupid' it was. The argument went on and so did the night. In the end, no one got to watch a movie and everyone ended up sleeping downstairs in the living room.

* * *

Reina: Yosh! So what did you all think of this one? Good, ne? Maybe not the best but still fairly good. And I was in it! I bet you never expected that!

Fran: I wouldn't say never, Reina. Actually, I think everyone probably saw this comming.

Reina: Ah, perhaps you're right, Fran. Oh, and for those of you who are unfamilar with the song that Fran danced to, it was the Lucky star OP. Motekke! Sailor Fuku.

Bel: Ushishishi. The froggy looked cute as a cheerleader. Aww, and he made up the dance too.

Fran: Knock it off, Bel-senpai.

Reina: Yosh! Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: SPLASH!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. I hope you look forward to it.

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	5. SPLASH!

Reina: Ohio! And welcome to the 4th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Reina's not sure what you'll make of this, but she hopes you'll like it.

Bel: Ushishishi. It's a shame all the snow melted away. If Reina's school was closed again she'd have more time to create more oneshots.

Fran: I heard that it's going to snow again. On Wednesday.

Reina: Really!? That's great!

Bel: But I doubt that wil change anything. If it'll snow, it won't be much.

Reina: But it's okay because on the one side, I'm kinda glad I'm back at school. Crazy things happen in school almost all the time, so I'm hoping to get inspiration and lots of ideas from this.

Fran: She hasn't so far, but it's still early days.

Reina: The only time I get to create oneshots are after school and weekends. But it's okay co's my school finishes early.

Bel: Ushishishi. Reina's school doesn't finish at 3:00pm like most schools. Reina's finishes 2:55pm.

Reina: I know it doesn't make much difference becasuse it's only 5 minutes, but it's still something. I'm so lucky!

Fran: Anyway...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

**One-Shot 5 - SPLASH!**

Moans, whines and complaints came from the Varia as they laid outside in the garden on the grass. Today must've been the hottest day ever. The sun shone brightly in the sky as clouds slowly passed by. The heat from the sun was too much for the elite assassins.

"Vroi! What the fuck is up with this heat!?" Squalo shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, trash!" Xanxus said.

"Too hot..." Levi said

"Oh! This heat isn't good for my skin" Lussuria moaned.

"The prince doesn't like this" Bel said. "Froggy, be the prince's royal fanner and fan me"

"No way, fake-prince senpai. Fan yourself" Fran said.

"Stupid trash! If one of you don't do something about this heat then you're all getting a bullet to the head!" Xanxus threatened.

Everyone tensed.

"Vroi! Stupid boss, how the fuck can we do anything! We can't control the weather! It's the sun, it does whatever it wants to!" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi. If the problem is the sun then shouldn't Lussuria do something? He does have the sun attribute after all" Bel asked, still able to place a smirk on his face.

"Good point, brat" Xanxus said with a small smile. "Lussuria, if you don't do something about this heat then _you'll _get a bullet to the head"

"Ah! But boss, I can't do anything! Being the guardian of the sun doesn't mean anything if I'm not healing anyone!" Lussuria moaned.

"He's right" Squalo said. "We're all going to die here so we might as well accept it"

"Tch! Fuck that! I'm not dieing with all you useless trash!" Xanxus said.

"Ohio!" Came a voice.

Slowly, the Varia raised their heads and turned to the sliding glass doors that lead to where they were.

"Reina?" Fran muttered as he looked at his friend.

"What are you guys doing?" Reina asked as she walked outside and stood over us.

"Vroi! What the fuck does it look like we're doing!?" Squalo asked.

"Being idiots, that's what it looks like you're doing" Reina said.

"VROI!"

"We're trying to cool ourselves down..." Fran answered.

"Princess..." Bel called to Reina.

"Yes, Bel? What is it?" Reina asked boredly.

"Could you do the prince a favour and be his royal fanner?" Bel asked.

"Sure" Reina said.

Reina picked up the giant fan that was beside Bel and began fanning him. Bel sighed, finally relaxing.

"Ah, that's better. Ushishishi. The prince thanks the princess for providing such a good service" Bel said as he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome" Reina said as she carried on.

"Hey, why don't I get to be fanned?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Only someone of royal status can have a royal fanner. Sorry, froggy, but you just don't make the cut" Bel said. "Besides, everyone knows that Reina likes me better-"

"Okay, Fran's turn now" Reina said as she moved over to Fran and began fanning him.

"Ha!" Fran said as he gave a small smirk and relaxed.

"Tch!" Bel muttered. "Damn frog!"

"Fran, if you're hot why are you still wearing that hat?" Reina asked.

"Bel-senpai still won't let me take it off" Fran said.

"Bel, that's cruel!" Reina said.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled.

"Oi, fan me next!" Xanxus ordered.

"Vroi! And me!" Squalo said.

"And me" Levi said.

"Me too, me too!" Lussuria said.

"I can't fan all of you, my arms will drop off!" Reina said.

"Too bad" They said in unison.

"If you guys are so hot why don't you just go to the beach?" Reina asked. "It's only a few minutes away if you take the car"

Silence fell upon the Varia.

......................A 15 Minute Car Ride Later......................

"Ah! This is great!" Reina said.

After Reina's suggestion, everyone decided to come here and cool themselves down. As soon as they came here, everyone had immediately left to do their own thing. Xanxus went off to the bar, Levi & Lussuria followed him and Squalo went to the beach; saying something about building the best sandcastle ever. That left Reina, Bel & Fran together on the took a minute to admire their outfits. Bel wore a pair of red shorts that stopped at his knees, his long, bare chest glistening in the sun. And Fran wore a green jacket that was open, also giving full view of his bare chest, and a pair of green shorts that stopped at his knees. In the end, Bel had decided to let Fran take off the hat, which was now back at the Varia Castle. As girls passed, they couldn't help but give a glance to them and smile. Who could blame them?

"This place is packed with people today. Guess everyone had the same idea as us" Fran said as he sat down next to Reina on a beach towel.

"Yeah, guess so" Reina answered. "So how come you guys didn't come here in the first place?" Reina asked.

Bel finished fixing the large umbrella that hovered over the 3 of them and sat on the over side of Reina.

"Ushishishi. Of course the prince thought of this genius idea, but everyone was too busy complaining to listen to him" Bel said.

"That makes sense" Reina said.

"Bel-senpai's lying, Reina. No one thought of coming here because we were all too busy complaining. That includes the stupid, fake-prince senpai" Fran said.

Stab.

"Ushishishi. The prince isn't stupid nor fake, froggy" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, please don't stab me with your creepy knives" Fran said.

"No. I can do whatever I want co's I'm a prince" Bel said.

Stab. Stab.

"Ah! Fran, you're bleeding!" Reina cried out. Fran looked at his shoulder. He was indeed bleeding and the blood was now running down his arm.

"Now look what you did, Bel-senpai" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Serves the froggy right" Bel said.

With a sigh, Fran got up and kneeled down in front of the massive pool, created to look like an actual ocean. He began getting some water in his hand and washing the blood off his arm.

"Stupid, gay, fake-prince senpai with his stupid, gay hairstyle and his stupid, girly tiara" Fran muttered.

This didn't go unheard by Bel. Bel grinned evilly and began walking up to Fran from behind. Unfortunately, Fran didn't notice until Bel was right behind him. Fran stopped what he was doing and turned round to face Bel.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran muttered.

"Ushishishi. Did the little, kouhai froggy croak something?" Bel asked.

"No..." Fran said as he waved his arms around in defence. "I didn't say anything. I was just-"

"Swim, froggy" Bel muttered as he smirked.

Before he could ask Bel what he meant, Fran was kicked into the pool. Literally!

SPLASH!

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled.

"Fran!" Reina cried as she ran and stood next to Bel.

Fran rose to the surface, his face unchanged, and looked over at Bel.

"Bel-senpai, what was that for?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The froggy insulted the prince yet again, so the prince punished him" Bel said. Fran gave him a blank expression.

"Fran, are you okay?" Reina asked.

"I'm fine" Fran said as he got out of the pool.

"Here" Reina said as she handed him a towel.

"Thanks" Fran said as he took the towel and began drying himself off.

"Ushishishi. You looked real stupid there, froggy" Bel said.

"You mean like you do 24/7?" Fran asked.

Stab.

"Bel-senpai, please don't do that" Fran said.

"Oh? What do we have here" Came a seductive voice.

"Are you alright?" Came a worried voice.

Reina, Bel and Fran all turned round and came face with two girls. Both had brown hair, blue eyes and a white bikini on. They were identical twins. The only difference was the length in hair. One twin's hair went to her waist while the other twin's hair went to her shoulder. They were roughly around in their early twenties and they were both stunning.

"H-hai" Fran said, answering the 2nd twins question. "I'm fine"

"Yes, you are" Said the first twin as she checked Fran out.

The 2nd twin nudged her sister, signalling her to say something.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" The 1st twin said. "I'm Millie and this is my sister, Mollie. I'm the older twin, by the way"

"You don't have to say, y'know" Mollie complained.

"Sorry, Mol" Millie said.

Reina, Bel and Fran each exchanged looks to each other, wondering who these girls were and what they wanted.

"Sorry, but exactly what is it you want?" Reina asked nicely.

Reina's question went unanswered. The twins didn't need to say anything. They simply grabbed the hands of Bel and Fran and smiled at them. Bel chuckled while Fran blushed lightly. Reina got her answer, nothing more needed to be said. At that, Reina glared at the sight in front of her. Something had to be done.

Actions spoke louder than words anyway...

......................A Few Minutes Later......................

"For the thousandth time, I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" Reina shouted.

"Ushishishi. Denial. Reina's in denial" Bel said.

"I am not!" Reina replied.

"Then why did you do that?" Fran asked.

"I thought they might be from a rival mafia family. I couldn't just stand by and let them get information on you guys"

"So you threw a volley ball at them, flung Mollie across the beach and got into a fight with Millie?"

"Ah, but she fought back, so that just proves my theory"

"Well she's hardly going to just stand there and do nothing while she's being attacked, is she?"

"Ushishishi. Admit it, you were jealous" Bel said.

"Guys, I wasn't jealous" Reina said.

"Yeah, that's why you did what you did and yelled 'Bel and Fran are mine! Hands off!' " Fran said. Reina blushed and turned her head away, hoping Bel and Fran wouldn't see. But they did.

"Ushishishi. Reina's blushing. She really was jealous" Bel said.

"S-s-s-shut up!" Reina snapped at him, blushing even more.

"Reina" Fran began "There was no need for you to be jeal-"

"UR-U-SAI!" Reina shouted.

Reina grabbed Bel and Fran and flung them into the pool.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Reina's outburst surprised Bel and Fran a bit. Reina stood by the pool, panting. Their constant opinions on how she was 'jealous' made her even more annoyed. Although it was true, she would never admit it to them.

......................A Few Minutes Later......................

The 3 of them were now walking down the beach. After Bel and Fran had gotten out of the pool, they had dried themselves off and said nothing. They were smart enough to know not to mention the 'J' word around Reina again. They had been walking down the beach for a while now. Reina had suggested it as a way to cool herself down, and it worked. Not liking the silence, Reina decided to say something.

"Hey, Bel, there's something I've been wondering for a while now" Reina said."What's that?" Bel asked.

"Are you gay?"

......................Silence......................

"What kind of a question is that!?" Bel asked.

"I was just wondering" Reina said.

"Why!?"

"I don't know"

"Bel-senpai, can you really blame Reina for thinking such things?" Fran asked. "You have the body of a girl, you dress like a girl, you have a _tiara_ on your head and the way you act is anything but manly"

Stab.

"Ah, I feel weird" Fran muttered.

"Ushishishi. You should watch what you say froggy or else I'll dissect you" Bel said.

"Aren't you too old to be doing biology class, senpai?" Fran asked. "Or are you still in the 'little kid' stage of your life?"

Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. Keep talking, froggy" Bel said.

"Everything I said about you is true, senpai" Fran said.

"So you are gay then?" Reina asked.

"The prince is certainly _not_, gay" Bel said.

"Liar" Fran muttered.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. Oh, Look everyone, it's a 'frog cactus'. A rare new species that was discovered by the genius-prince, Belphegor" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, please stop stabbing me. I don't like it" Fran said.

"There are loads of things we don't like, froggy, but oh well" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran moaned.

"Reina, The prince isn't gay" Bel said.

"Really?" Reina asked.

"Yes"

Reina nodded, showing she understood.

"Ushishishi. The prince isn't gay because he's bi" Bel then said.

Reina chocked on air and began coughing violently. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I told you he was gay" Fran said.

Stab.

"Being gay and being bi are two different things, froggy" Bel said.

"Could you not stab me with your creepy knives, senpai?" Fran asked. "They're embarrassing because it looks like you tried so hard to be original"

Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. Hey, Reina..." Bel said.

"What?" Reina asked.

"You know that the prince isn't gay, but bisexual. Ushishishi. But did you ask the frog?" Bel asked.

"Bel, I doubt Fran's gay or bi" Reina said.

"How do you know?" Fran asked.

"So you are, then?"

"No" Fran said. "I just-"

"Ushishishi. I knew it" Bel said. "The prince knew all along that the froggy was gay"

"I'm not gay, stupid fake-prince" Fran said.

"You just said you were. And why else would the froggy always stare at the prince?" Bel asked.

The 3 of them stopped by the pool at Bel's words.

"Huh? Fran does?" Reina asked.

"Ushishishi. All the time" Bel said. "I bet he even has wet dreams about me"

"Swim, stupid; fake-prince" Fran suddenly said.

"What?" Bel muttered.

Fran extended his arms and pushed Bel into the pool.

SPLASH!

Reina and Fran stared at the spot Bel had landed into.

"You realise he's going to kill you for that, right?" Reina said to Fran.

"Yep" Fran said.

Bel came up to the surface. He grinned evilly at Fran.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled.

A set of knives appeared in his hands as he chuckled more.

"Now what?" Reina asked nervously.

"Run" Fran said.

"Huh?" Reina muttered.

Fran grabbed Reina's hand and took off down the beach as a very pissed off Prince with several knives in his possession ran after them.

* * *

Reina: It's a good thing I've already got loads of oneshots already typed up and ready to be posted. I just had a major citizenship exam.

Fran: How'd it go?

Reina: It was AWFUL! I only got 1 quesiton right on the first page! I bet I barely got any questions right! And I was BORED AS HELL! I sat there, almost drifitng off to sleep. But I had to keep pretending I was writting on my exam paper because one of the teachers kept walking up and down my row. I was sat right at the front. But seriously, I propbably failed!

Fran: Well what do you expect, you didn't revise.

Bel: Ushishishi. Reina had since the Christmas holidays to revise, but she didn't.

Reina: Well excuse me for thinking of my reviewers and posting up more amasing oneshots!

Fran: I thought it was because you couldn't be bothered to read something so boring.

Reina:That too.

Fran/Bel: NOW, GOOD NEWS!

Reina: I am now working on the 31st oneshot. That's right people, 30 oneshots are all typed up and ready to be posted up! I bet you're all excited now, right!? Anyway, Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Insults And Comebacks!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. I hope you look forward to it!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	6. Insults & Comebacks

Reina: Ohio! And welcome to the 5th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: This oneshot is kinda based on Reina's life. I mean, Reina really does wish she could be like me and verbally attack people. The people in her school are crazy!

Bel: Ushishishi. Of course the prince would be sane though because he's a prince.

Reina: Is that your answer for everything? 'Because I'm a prince'

Bel: Well it's true.

Reina: You have a point. Anyway, I'm so dissappointed! It was supposed to snow today but it didn't! The weather people got it wrong!

Fran: It could still snow.

Reina: I doubt that. Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

**One-Shot 6 - Insults & Comebacks**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fran asked his friend from across the kitchen counter/table.

"Hai!" Reina replied, seriously.

"Tell me again why you want to do this"

"Because I'm sick of everyone making fun of me and saying stuff! When they insult me, I never know what to say and I look stupid! But when someone insults you, you come up with a cool comeback that's even better than what they said! I want to be able to do that too!" Reina said.

"It's not something that I can just simply _teach_ you. You've got to find your own material and work with that" Fran said.

"What do you mean?" Reina asked.

"Well you can't go around calling your classmates 'stupid, fake-prince senpai', 'idiotic, long-haired commander' or 'old thunder pervert' now, can you?" Fran said.

"You have a point" Reina said. "So what should I do?"

"Look at their characteristics and personality. I'm sure you'll come up with something"

"That sounds troublesome. I know! You and Bel could just go and threaten them for me! Then they'd never insult me again!" Reina said.

"Not an option" Fran said.

"Why not?"

"3 reasons. 1. Xanxus wouldn't allow us to do something so stupid and 2. You can't depend on the Varia, you have to fight your own battles" Fran said.

"What's the 3rd reason?" Reina asked.

"I can't be bothered" Fran said.

Reina did an anime fall.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway?" Fran asked.

"Don't tell me you believe in that 'sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me' crap?" Reina said.

"No. But I don't let it bother me much" Fran said.

"That's because you have the power to come up with cool comebacks and insults"

"All part of not letting it bother me much" Fran said as he took a sip of his water.

"What about 'froggy'?" Reina asked.

Fran chocked on his water.

"Surely being called 'froggy' bothers you?" Reina said. "Especially when Bel says it"

Fran wiped his mouth and put his drink down. "Alright. You got me" Fran said. "You win. I'll teach you everything I can"

"Really!?" Reina said, hopefully.

Fran nodded.

"Okay. But is it possible to insult without swearing?" Reina asked.

"Why?" Fran asked.

"Co's swearing is wrong so I only do it in my head. I don't want to go to hell, y'know"

"You'll got to hell anyway just for having a crush on me"

"I-I have a crush on Bel too, remember?" Reina said as she blushed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Now you'll definitely go to hell"

Reina moaned gloomily. "Can we just get on with it?" Reina asked.

"Okay" Fran said. "Listen up, brat"

"Excuse me!?" Reina asked.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Fran!"

"That was the first test and you failed" Fran said.

"What!?" Reina asked in disbelief.

"I insulted you to see what you'd say. But you didn't do so good" Fran said.

"Couldn't you teach me in a different way? Y'know, like give me examples of different insults and I'll come up with a comeback?"

"Sure. I guess that could work" Fran said. "Okay, what would you say if someone called you a 'bitch' ?" Fran asked.

"I would tell them to get a life?" Reina said unsurely.

"Wrong" Fran said.

"I-I would tell them to shut up?"

"Wrong"

"I would tell them to shut the _hell _up?"

"Wrong again"

"Well what would I say then?" Reina asked.

"You would say 'girl, actually' " Fran said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Moving on. Okay, what would you do if someone made fun of your hair?" Fran asked.

"I would say it's better than theirs" Reina said.

"Wrong"

"I would tell them to look in the mirror first before insulting my hair?"

"Wrong"

"I would threaten to cut off their hair!"

"Wrong"

"I don't know, then!"

"Looks like this is going to take a while" Fran said with a sigh.

..........................Later..........................

"Okay, I think I've got it now" Reina said.

"You sure?" Fran asked.

"Yeah"

"Want to put it to the test?"

Reina nodded.

"Okay. But just remember, I don't mean what I'm saying. This is just a test" Fran reassured.

"I know" Reina said.

"Okay" Fran said. "You're such a bitch"

"Girl, actually"

"Are you sure you're a girl? You look more like a boy"

"You can talk! Anyway, you're either blind or you need glasses. Or both"

"I'm not a dork like you, sorry"

"If you by 'dork' you mean 'some that's smarter than you', then yeah, I'm a dork"

"You smart? Yeah, that's why you're falling behind in math"

"It's so easy I could do it in my sleep, which is what you see me doing in every class. Oh, sorry; I forgot, you need glasses"

"Excellent" Fran said, stopping the test.

"You really think I did a good job?" Reina asked.

"Almost as good as me" Fran said.

Reina squealed in happiness. "Yay! Thanks so much, Fran!" Reina said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem, Reina" Fran said as he returned the hug. "But you still have to put everything I've taught you to use. I was just testing you. Next time it'll be for real"

"Got you. I'll do it to the next person that insults or annoys me" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. Get a room" Came the voice of Bel as he came into the room.

Reina and Fran parted and glanced at Bel, who was searching through the fridge. Reina looked at Fran and gave him a smile and a wink. Fran's eyes widened slightly as he caught on to his friends' plan.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Fran said as he waved his arms around.

Fran had taught Reina how to insult someone, but he forgot to mention that there are some people you just don't insult. Ever.

"Just because you can't get laid" Reina said to Bel.

Bel closed the fridge and slowly turned to face Reina. "What did you say?" Bel asked.

"Crap" Fran muttered under his breath.

"Hard of hearing?" Reina asked with a smirk.

Reina then turned around and gave a smile and thumbs up to Fran, signalling how good she was doing. Fran shook his head at his friend but couldn't really do anything to stop her. It's a shame Reina wasn't facing the other. Or she would've seen the pissed off prince with several knives in his hand and a cute mink on his shoulder standing right behind her.

* * *

Reina: Wahh! Bel-Bel's gonna kill me now!

Fran: I did try to stop you.

Reina: Well obviously not hard enough!

Bel: Ushishishi. That's becasuse froggy's useless!

Reina: (Nervous) Ah, B-Bel!

Bel: Ushishishi. Relax, princess. The froggy informed the prince and he understands. You're safe.

Reina: Thank goodness. A lot of people woul've been devestated if I had died.

Bel: Like who?

Reina: Duh, my friends and family! And not to mention all of my reviewers! They'd be heartbroken to know I'd never update any of my fics. again.

Fran: You have a point.

Reina: Thanks for deciding not to kill me, Bel-Bel.

Bel: Don't call me that, peasant!

Reina: Well don't call me peasant.

Bel: Don't tell the prince what to do!

Reina: Alright, alright. Jeez, you're really into this 'prince' character, aren't you?

Bel: It's not a character. I am a prince!

Reina: Oh, I know. (Gloomily) Which is more than I can say for myself last year.

Fran: Want me to tell them?

Reina: (Still gloomy) Uh-huh.

Fran: Okay. A little embarassing secret. When Reina first watched the fight with Bel-senpai and Hayato Gokudera, she thought Bel-senpai was a 'self-proclaimed' prince. Which is kinda why I call him 'fake-prince'

Bel: A prince like me would never be fake!

Reina: It wasn't obvious at the time! He just....I dunno. He just....just!

Fran: He just just?

Reina: I can't be bothered to try and make sense at the moment. Anyway, back to talking about this oneshot. It was good, ne? Next!...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Hide & Seek!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about! I hope you look forward to it!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	7. Hide & Seek

Reina: Ohio! And welcome to the 7th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Wow. The oneshots are a big hit, Reina. 33 reviews already!

Reina: I know, it's amasing!

Bel: Ushishishi. This fic. only has that many reviews because the prince is in them.

Fran: Sure, whatever you say, senpai.

Reina: So many reviews and I've only posted up 7 chapters! I'm so happy!

Reina/Fran/Bel: THANK YOU FOR READING & REVIEWING THIS AMASING ONESHOT COLLECTION, EVERYONE!

Reina: And Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot 7 - Hide & Seek**

"A-ah! S-senpai! S-s-s-stop it!" Came the voice of Fran from inside a closet.

"Ushishishi. Afraid the stupid shark will find us, froggy?" Bel asked as he carried on kissing/nibbling/sucking/biting at Fran's neck. He too was inside the closet with Fran. Fran was slouched down against a corner with Bel looming over him.

"I'm n-n-not a-afraid but I don't w-want t-to l-l-l-l-loose. Uh!" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. If you don't want to loose then don't moan so loud" Bel said as he trailed his hands up Fran's shirt and started rubbing Fran's nipples.

"Ah! S-s-senpai!"

"Ushishishi. We're going to lose at this rate froggy" Bel said.

"It's y-y-your fault, stupid; fake-prince senpai" Fran said. "Ah! You're the o-one t-t-t-that s-s-s-s-s-started t-touching m-m-me! Uh!"

"Ushishishi. And you're the one that's enjoying it, froggy"

"Is this why you hid in the closet with me, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi....well" Bel said with a smirk.

DING!

"Ah! B-B-Bel-senpai, you're p-phone. You've g-g-g-got a-uh!-m-message" Fran said as Bel still nibbled at his neck and rubbed his nipples.

"I'll check it later" Bel muttered.

"You should check it now. It could be important"

"Screw that! The prince is having fun. Ushishsishi" Bel said as he pinned Fran to the floor and got ontop of him.

Bel then kissed Fran. Fran allowed Bel's tongue to pass and they began a game of 'tonsil hockey'. Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. What exactly was going on you may wonder? Why a game of course. But not just any game. Hide & Seek. It's a long story but to cut it short, the Varia decided to play Hide & Seek. After a short game of 'rock, paper' scissors' to decide who would be 'it', Squalo lost and became that person. The Varia had scattered all over the castle, each member saying that the commander would never find them. Fran had decided to hide in a closet and Bel followed him. Fran didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad, but he took a couple of guesses now and then. The whole time, the friggin' time the two of them were in that closet, Bel couldn't, or _wouldn't_ stop touching Fran. You'd think the prince had a touching problem. But no, the prince was just very horny.

"A-ah! S-s-s-s-senpai!" Fran moaned before Bel loomed over him.

"Ushishishi. The froggy seems to be enjoying this" Bel said. "But the prince isn't surprised seeing as the froggy's such a whore"

"I-I-I-I am n-n-not a w-w-hore!" Fran said.

"No?" Bel questioned. Bel then brought his hand down to Fran's now hard member.

"Uh! Ah!" Fran moaned from the touch.

"Ushishishi. Then why are you so hard, froggy?" Bel asked as he jerked it slightly.

"AH! Screw you, B-Bel-senpai!" Fran said.

"Wrong, so wrong" Bel said. Bel then began un-bucking the belt round Fran's jeans. But just before Bel could strip the froggy, the closet door burst open.

"Bel, why didn't you reply back to me when I sent you a text!?" Reina asked as she stood in front of the closet. "Squalo's almost here and-"

Reina stopped and took notice of the position Bel and Fran were in. She also took notice of what Bel was about to do.

"Errr..." Reina murmured.

Fran quickly pushed Bel off of him and sat up properly, a blush appearing on his face.

"Well at least now I know why you and Bel wanted to hide together" Reina said as she gave a small smirk. "And this explains why Bel didn't reply back to my text"

"N-no!" Fran said. "It's not like that, Reina! We were just-"

"Getting ready to fuck. Ushishishi" Bel cut in. Fran blushed even more and turned away from Bel.

"Should you guys really be doing _this _when Squalo's only a few metres away?" Reina asked.

"The shark's close to us?" Bel asked, surprised.

"That's why I texted you. I told you that you needed to hurry up and leave the closet before Squalo found you"

Bel took out his phone, slid the keyboard out and began searching through his inbox. "Inbox: 1..." Bel said as he looked at his phone. "Bel, hurry up and leave. Shark's almost there"

"See!?" Reina said.

"VROI! Where the fuck is everyone!" Came the voice of Squalo.

"Oh my god! He's almost here! And I'm out of my hiding place! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Reina panicked.

Fran grabbed Reina's hand and pulled her into the closet with him and Bel. Bel quickly closed the closet door.

"Thanks" Reina muttered.

"Don't mention it" Fran said.

Footsteps were heard right outside the closet. Bel, Fran & Reina held their breathes and stared at the door.

"Vroi! I'm sure I heard voices around here" Squalo said from outside the door.

Reina began shaking slightly. "He's bound to find us now" Reina said.

"Don't worry. If it comes to it, I'll put up an illusion" Fran said.

Reina nodded and turned back to the door. The handle of the door began jiggling around. Someone was trying to get in. The atmosphere tensed as the 3 of them did their best to become still statues, doing nothing more than breathing. Fran would have to be quick if he did put up an illusion. But would he be fast enough? With a few more jiggles, the handle turned and the door was kicked open.

"Vroi!" Squalo shouted "I've found you-"

Squalo stared into the eyes of Fran. Reina gave a small gasp and squeezed Fran's hand tighter. Bel wasn't even smirking. His mouth was slightly ajar as their commander stared at Fran. Fran gave a small gulp as he stared back. He wasn't scared. Just worried. A single drop of sweat trickled from Fran's forehead.

"Tch!" Squalo muttered as he turned round and left the closet.

The 3 remained still a few for a few minutes in case he came back. But the sound of fading footsteps relieved them all and Fran stopped his illusion.

"That was close" Reina said. "Way to go, Fran!"

"Thanks" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. The froggy was worried" Bel said.

"Of course I was. The idiotic, long-haired commander wouldn't stop looking in my direction. I thought I might've not been fast enough and he had saw us" Fran said.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Bel then turned to Reina.

"What?" Reina asked, knowing Bel was looking at her.

"Since the stupid shark is no longer here, the peasant no longer has a reason to hide with the prince and the frog" Bel said.

"You don't have a reason to hide with Fran either" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. The prince and the froggy have unfinished business" Bel said as he smirked.

"Unfinished business. What do you-oh wait? Are you two gonna screw each other?" Reina asked.

"No/yes!" Bel and Fran said in unison.

Reina raised an eyebrow at them. Fran had said no while Bel had said yes.

"No/yes!" They tried again.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. The froggy knows he wants to do this very much" Bel said.

Fran pouted.

"Ushishishi. Big mistake, froggy" Bel said as he lunged at Fran and loomed over him.

"Err, I think I'll go and find another place to hide" Reina said nervously as she stood up and quickly left.

"Bel-senpai, could you please get off me?" Fran asked.

"No way" Bel said.

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear me, froggy!? You and I have unfinished business" Bel said as he stripped Fran of his jeans, un-zipped

Fran's jacket and nibbled ay his neck. A hand reached down and clasped around Fran's member.

"Ah! S-s-s-s-senpai!" Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. Froggy's such a whore" Bel muttered.

"I told you, I'm not a whore, stupid; fake-prince senpai" Fran said.

"Must the prince prove the froggy wrong again?" Bel said as he took off Fran's top.

Fran gave another pout as Bel carried on. For the rest of their time in there, they carried on with their 'business'. It seemed that neither cared that they were still playing the game or the fact that they were being loud. Loud enough for a certain shark to find them and cause them to loose the game.

* * *

Reina: There you have it! The first oneshot full of BelxFran goodness! And there will be more!

Fran: So what did you all think of this oneshot? Good, ne?

Reina: And they just keep getting better!

Reina/Fran: SO MUCH BETTER!

Bel: Ushishishi. So you say.

Reina: What do you mean, so I say!? They do get better! I think.

Fran: You're doubting your own work?

Reina: I guess.

Bel: Ushishishi. Strange. Very strange.

Reina: Yosh! Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Animal World!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. I hope you look forward to it!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	8. Animal World

Reina: Ohio! And welcome to the 8th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Seems like Reina's been updating daily now.

Reina: I can't help it! I'm so anxious for people to read these amasing oneshots! I can't help myself.

Fran: Savour the good, sweeten the bad.

Reina: A cool new saying I came up with. What do you think? Good, ne?

Bel: Ushishishi. Why would you savour the good when being bad is so much better?

Fran: Because you just would, senpai. Good is good, bad is bad.

Reina: And this oneshot colleciton is good!

Fran: Reina has noted the fact that people loved what was going on with Bel-senpai and I in the closet. So as a treat, Reina will reveal the next BelxFran oneshot number.

Reina: Yeah! Oneshot 14 people! Remember it, think about it, love it! Oneshot 15 is FULL of BelxFran goodness. Fran seduces Bel with his dying will! So be prepared and bring tons of tissues co's your gonna need them with the amount of blood that'll be rushing out of your nose. Did I use it right? Will people get nose bleeds from oneshot 14?

Fran: Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see.

Reina: Alright. Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

**One-Shot 8 - Animal World**

_"Meow!"_

"Kawaii!" Reina cried as she looked at a black cat that was inside a glass container. The cat 'meowed' again and Reina smiled.

"You brought us all here just to look at some cat!?" Xanxus asked.

"It's not just some cat! It's a _cute_ cat" Reina said.

"Whatever, a cat is still a cat!" Xanxus said.

"Vroi! I'm going home! This is stupid!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. For once, The prince agrees with the stupid shark-peasant" Bel said.

"And for once, I agree with the stupid; fake-prince" Fran said.

Stab.

"The prince isn't stupid nor fake, froggy" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, please don't stab me with your creepy knives" Fran said as he took out the knife.

"But you guys can't leave!" Reina said.

"Why not?" Xanxus asked.

"Because...I'll be lonely" Reina said as she put on the cutest face she could make.

"Tch! Like I care" Xanxus said.

Reina sweat dropped.

"Vroi! This is so stupid! You're wasting our time!" Squalo said.

"We're out of here" Xanxus said as he and everyone else began walking to the entrance room.

"WAIT!" Reina shouted to them.

"What now, brat!?" Xanxus asked.

"Your box weapons! They're animals, right?" Reina asked.

"Yeah, and?" Bel asked.

"Well don't you want to compare the animals inside your boxes to the real life one's here?" Reina asked.

"Why the fuck would I waste my time with something so stupid!?" Xanxus asked.

"Oh?" Reina began. "So you're not interested in seeing if Besta is better than the tigers and lions here?"

"Stupid girl, I already know the answer to that!" Xanxus said.

"You can't be 100 percent sure unless you go and see!" Reina said. "Squalo, I'm sure you'd like to see the fighting styles of the sharks here. Am I right?"

"Vroi! That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Squalo said.

"Bel, don't you want to see if the minks here are also suitable for royalty?" Reina asked.

"Ushishishi. Suitable for royalty? The prince wonders" Bel said.

"And Fran.." Reina said as she turned to Fran. "Don't you want to look at frogs?"

..........................Silence..........................

"Is this a bad joke that you hope is going somewhere?" Fran asked in his usual monotone voice.

"N-no, I just thought that you'd want to compare the frog inside your box weapon to the frogs here" Reina said as she laughed nervously and waved her arms around in defence.

"Who said my box weapon is a frog?" Fran asked.

"Oh, no, I didn't-" Reina said, trying to find the right words. "I just assumed..."

"You assumed that because my appearance resembles that green amphibian so much that my box weapon must be one?" Fran asked.

Reina nodded nervously.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but my box weapon _isn't_ a frog" Fran said. "Please keep your stupid assumptions to yourself"

"G-gomen" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. Aww. Don't be so mean to Reina, froggy. She was only asking" Bel said as he wrapped an arm around Fran's shoulder and poked the side of his face with a single finger.

"Well some things are better left 'un-asked', senpai. And could you please stop doing that?" Fran said.

"Vroi! Let's just hurry up and look at the animals then!" Squalo said.

"Who made you the boss, trash!?" Xanxus asked. "Reina, hurry up and show me where the stupid lions and tigers are so I can look at them and get the fuck out of here!"

"H-hai!" Reina said.

Reina walked over to the directory board and scanned. She placed her finger when she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, here it is!" Reina said.

Xanxus took a look from over her shoulder before sighing and leaving to make his way to the designated place.

"Vroi! I'm going too" Squalo said as he found where the sharks were kept and made his way there.

That left Reina, Bel & Fran alone together. After a few minutes of silence, Reina spoke up.

"So..." She began as she turned to Bel and Fran. "Which should we see first, the minks or the frogs?"

"Ushishishi. The prince would like to see the minks first" Bel said.

"Is that alright with you, Fran?" Reina asked him.

"Can you really go against Bel-senpai anyway?" Fran asked without looking at her.

"I guess not" Reina said. "Okay, the minks should be this way" Reina said as she pointed in a direction.

"Ushishishi. Lead the way, princess" Bel said.

Reina nodded and began walking. Bel and Fran followed behind her.

* * *

ROAR!

"Tch!" Xanxus muttered as he looked at the lions and tigers in front of him.

Silently, he took out his box weapon and opened it up. Out came Besta, the sky liger. Bester looked at the animals in front of him and growled.

"You're better than this trash, Besta. No competition" Xanxus said as he petted Besta's head.

Besta let out small growls of approval.

* * *

Blink. Blink. Sniff Sniff.

After a few blinks and sniffs, Storm growled in disapproval at the mink in front of him.

"Just what I was thinking. Ushishishi" Bel said.

"You speak 'mink' ?" Reina asked him.

"No. But it doesn't take a genius to know that Storm doesn't like peasant minks. He's the only pet fit for a prince and no other pet can compare to him" Bel said.

Storm jumped onto Bel's shoulder and wrapped itself around his neck.

"Ushishishi. Not to mention Storm's pretty powerful when he fights. And every step he takes are both elegant and graceful. Just like my knives" Bel boasted.

"Err, yeah. Sure, Bel" Reina said awkwardly. "Question-Why has Storm got his eyes covering his hair like you?"

"Ushishishi. It's only natural that a pet of royal status have a hairstyle fit for royalty. And why should peasants be able to rest their eyes upon the eyes of royalty? Such exquisite eyes should not been seen by low-life commoners" Bel said.

"I guess it's true what they say. Pets look just like their owners" Reina muttered as she looked at Bel and Storm.

"Ushishishi. What are you trying to say, Reina?" Bel asked as he grinned and held up several knives.

"N-n-nothing! Just...thinking to myself. That's all" Reina said quickly as she waved her arms around in defence.

"Liar" Bel said, not believing her.

"Fran, help me out here!" Reina said as she turned to the young illusionist.

"You got yourself into this mess, so get yourself out" Fran said, not caring.

"EH!?" Reina asked.

"Ushishishi. Froggy's still mad at you for what you said earlier" Bel said.

Reina turned to Fran.

"Fran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Reina said.

Fran remained silent.

"You even agreed with me anyway"

"Did I?" Fran asked.

"Yeah. You said that you resemble that green amphibian so much"

"Hmmm. You have a point" "

So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No"

"Do you forgive me?"

"No"

"Will you protect me from Bel?"

"No"

Reina sweat dropped.

"Ushishishi. Play time!" Bel announced happily as he advanced to Reina with several knives in hand.

And with that, Reina ran. Bel chased after her while Fran just watched from afar, finding the scene somewhat entertaining.

* * *

"Vroi! You damn sharks! Show me what you got!" Squalo shouted.

People that were passing buy stopped and stared at the loud commander. Squalo had released his box weapon, Squalo Grande Pioggia, into the shark tank to fight the rest of the sharks there. This was his way of comparing. So far, no shark had even layed a scratch on Squalo's box weapon. This annoyed Squalo because he was hoping for a fight.

"Tch! Forget this!" Squalo said as he called his weapon back inside it's box. "Vroi! The sharks around here are weak! What's up with that!" He shouted as he walked away.

* * *

Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!

Fran gave a very blank look to the animal in front of him.

"Ushishishi. Making new friends, froggy?" Bel asked as he smirked.

"Very funny, senpai" Fran said sarcastically.

Fran continued to look at the frog in front of him. It's slimy skin wet from the pond behind it, and it's eyes were massive.

"How come Bel can call you a frog and you won't get mad, but when I do, you hate me?" Reina asked.

"Because Bel-senpai's always like that. He won't stop calling me that no matter how many times I ask him" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. It's true" Bel said as he walked up to the frog pen and stood in-between Fran and Reina.

"Oh look, froggy, it's your mom. Ushishishi" Bel said as he pointed to a frog a few metres away from them.

"Some genius you are, senpai. You don't even know where people come from when they're born" Fran said.

Stab.

"Oh? Did the froggy croak something?" Bel asked.

"Deaf too, senpai?"

Stab. Stab.

"What did you say?" Bel asked.

"_And_ memory loss? Wow, senpai. You're really a failure as a human, aren't you?"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Keep it up froggy. You'll be picking out your coffin soon enough" Bel threatened.

"Oh! Can it be black? Black's good for me! Oh, and could the plaque say 'Fran. An amazing guy who had a sick, perverted, gay, interim, fake-prince for a senpai' ?" Fran said, the deadpan and sarcasm in his voice easily noticeable.

"Bastard!" Bel growled.

"What? You said I could pick out my coffin" Fran said. "Or did your memory loss kick in again and make you forget?"

"DIE!"

But just before Bel could murder Fran, Squalo and Xanxus appeared.

"Vroi!" Squalo shouted. "Bel, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Bel paused his position, which wasn't a very good position. He was holding Fran by the cuff of his jacket and he had a knife raised above Fran's head, ready to strike.

"Idiotic long-haired commander, Bel-senpai's trying to kill me again" Fran complained.

"Tattletale" Bel said.

"Vroi! Bel, leave Fran alone! Co's I'm telling you now, I am not busting my ass looking for another fucking replacement!" Squalo shouted angrily.

Bel muttered something inaudible as he pushed Fran away from him and put away his knife.

"Stop standing around, trash. I want to get the fuck out of here!" Xanxus said as he turned and made his way to the entrance.

Everyone nodded and followed in pursuit.

"Hey, Reina. I'm sorry about how I was with you" Fran said. "Even though I knew I resembled a frog, I denied it"

"That's okay" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. You only now realised that you look like a frog?" Bel asked Fran. "You must be blind"

"Says the guy who's eyes are always covered" Fran said.

"Tch! Trash, you wasted my time. I knew all along Besta was better than the lions and tigers around here" Xanxus said to Reina.

"Vroi! And the sharks here are weak!" Squalo said.

"The only royal pet is Storm. Coming here was stupid" Bel said.

"It was all pointless" Fran said.

"But you guys had fun, right?" Reina asked hopefully as she smiled.

Everyone stopped at Reina's question. They all turned round and gave her a blank look. It intimidated her in some way.

"G-gomen" Reina said as she sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

* * *

Reina: Ohio again! Did you all enjoy this oneshot?

Fran: It may not have been the best one, but it was still pretty good.

Bel: Ushishishi. Froggy got to see all his little froggy peasant friends! Aww.

Fran: Stupid, fake-prince.

Stab.

Reina: Anyway, for those of you who are wondering, Fran's box weapon has been revealed! I won't say for I may spoil it for some people. But for those of you who want to be spoiled and know right this instance, you can find a picture of Fran and his box weapon in **' Chapter 272, Page 13' **of the **'Reborn Manga'** on **'Manga Fox'**.

Fran: That's where Reina reads the Reborn Manga. Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Spelling Bee!

Reina: The first oneshot that isn't about Bel/Fran but Tsuna and the Vongola. I hope you look forward to it!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	9. Spelling Bee

Reina: Ohio! And welcome to the 9th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Reina has decided that she'll do a weekly update. If she can restrain herself.

Reina: It's just too hard! I really want to post up the oneshots co's there are certain ones I want people to read. And I just love all the reviews this fic. is getting. It makes me feel all good inside knowing my work is liked by people. I'm sure we all feel the same way.

Bel: Ushishishi. She has a point.

Reina: But I'm going to try my best to restrain myself and wait for the weekend. Every Saturday is when I'd like to post up a oneshot.

Fran: If she can restrain herself.

Reina: Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot 9 - Spelling-Bee**

Lambo had been doing well so far. He got very word right. There was no hesitation when he spelled out a word, no nervous feeling in his stomach when the announcer called on him. Nothing. Lambo was going good. Better than the rest. He was in the lead. His family were there in the audience to cheer him on. Ever since Tsuna became the 10th boss of the Vongola family, everyone had become closer. Tsuna was like a big brother to Lambo. And as a big brother, Tsuna couldn't let him down. So he came to Lambo's school spelling-bee. And it was only natural that the rest of the Vongola came too. Gokudera didn't approve of Tsuna going on his own so he went along too. Yamamoto over heard the two of them talking about it and decided to come along, saying that it sounded fun. Ryohei decided to come, saying that he wanted to cheer Lambo on 'to the extreme'. Hibari chose to come so that no one would 'disrupt the peace' at that school. And last, but not least, Mukuro came. Tsuna had invited him for he thought that it would be a good chance for Mukuro to leave his imprisoned state in the Vindicare Prison.

The spelling-bee had been going on for 2 hours now. There were 15 students all together participating in this, including Lambo. But 10 were eliminated during different rounds when they spelt a word wrong. The final round soon came and there were only 3 students left. Lambo and two kids named Toshiro and boys had made mistakes during their turn and now it was Lambo's. If Lambo spelt all of the next words right, he would become the winner and win the big trophy he's been going on abut for weeks. The audience silence as Lambo stepped into the centre of the stage. Lambo gave a glance to his family before turning back to the announcer, Miss. Hime.

This was it.

"Spell the word 'Tropical' " Miss. Hime instructed.

"Tropical" Lambo said. "T-R-O-P-I-C-A-L. Tropical"

"Correct" Miss. Hime said.

The audience gave a small clap and Tsuna gave Lambo a smile. Lambo smiled back.

"Dictionary" Miss. Hime said.

"Dictionary. D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y. Dictionary" Lambo said.

"Correct" Miss. Hime said. "Different"

"Different. D-I-F-F-E-R-E-N-T. Different" Lambo said.

"Correct"

Another round of small claps came as Lambo got the 3rd word right. Tsuna was proud of Lambo. No matter how he was, he seemed to be taking this seriously. But Tsuna spoke to soon. Something weird happened. It was so unexpected. None could explain what happened. But the Vongola had an idea of why Lambo did what he did.

"Tuna" Miss. Hime said.

"Tuna?" Lambo muttered as he thought about it. "Tuna. T-S-U-N-A. Tuna" Lambo said.

Tsuna chocked on air. Gokudera muttered 'stupid cow' while the rest of the Vongola gave a small chuckle.

"That is incorrect" Miss. Hime told him.

For some reason, Lambo couldn't understand how his answer was wrong.

"Dynamite" Miss. Hime said.

"Dynamite. G-O-K-U-D-E-R-A. Dynamite" Lambo said.

"Incorrect"

"Eh!?" Tsuna muttered.

"That stupid cow!" Gokudera growled as he clenched a fist and glared at Lambo from his seat in the audience.

"Why's Lambo spelling names instead of things?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's extremely weird" Ryohei said.

"Kufufufu. Weird indeed. But it makes you wonder what he's thinking of to say these things. Or should I say '_who_' he's thinking of" Mukuro said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro remained silent but gave a smile.

"Athletic" Miss. Hime said.

"Athletic. Y-A-M-A-M-O-T-O. Athletic" Lambo said.

"Incorrect"

"Oh! Now he's saying my name" Yamamoto said.

"What the hell does that stupid cow think he's doing!?" Gokudera asked.

"Boxer" Miss. Hime said.

"Boxer. R-Y-O-H-E-I. Boxer" Lambo said.

"Incorrect"

"Ryohei too?" Tsuna muttered.

"Discipline"

"Discipline. H-I-B-A-R-I. Discipline" Lambo said.

Hibari whipped out his tonfas. "I'll bite him to death" Hibari said.

"No, wait, Hibari!" Tsuna said to him.

"What is it, herbivore?"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. I'm sure Lambo has a good reason for spelling our names like he is" Tsuna said.

"Like what?" Ryohei said.

"......I'm not sure"

"Tch! Just get out of my way so I can bite the cow to death" Hibari said.

"Bastard! Stop giving the 10th trouble!" Gokudera growled.

"Now, now, everyone. Calm down..." Mukuro began with a smile. "I'm sure the young cow is just being a little comedian. This is all just a joke. Don't take it so seriously-"

"Pineapple" Miss. Hime said.

"Pineapple. M-U-K-U-R-O. Pineapple"

At that, the Vongola tensed and looked at Mukuro, who looked anything but calm. A vein had appeared on the side of his head and he began twitching. He had some kind of evil smirk on his face too. This was not looking good.

"I'm sending that brat to hell" Mukuro said as his eye turned into one of the 6 paths.

As soon as a trident came into view, the Vongola quickly jumped to stop their illusionist. All 4 of them latched onto Mukuro and tried to hold him down as he squirmed around, trying to get out of their clutches.

"No, Mukuro. Don't!" Tsuna said as he held onto him, stopping him from moving.

"Oh?" Mukruo muttered, still smirking evilly.

"You're causing the 10th trouble" Gokudera said as he too held onto Mukuro.

"I'm sure Lambo's just messing around. Just like you said" Yamamoto said as he too held onto Mukuro.

"Messing around to the extreme" Ryohei said as he also held onto him.

"Messing around or not, I will not accept being referred to as a fruit!" Mukuro said as he twitched some more.

Hibari just watched from afar. Not really wanting to get involved with, what he saw as, 'childish behaviour'.

"Shark" Miss. Hime said.

"Shark. S-Q-U-A-L-O. Shark" Lambo said.

"Incorrect"

"He's spelling out the Varia's names too?" Gokudera muttered.

"Prince"

"Prince. B-E-L-P-H-E-G-O-R. Prince" Lambo said.

"Incorrect. Frog"

"Frog. F-R-A-N. Frog" Lambo said,

"Incorrect! Rainbow!"

"Rainbow. A-R-C-O-B-A-L-E-N-O. Rainbow" Lambo said.

"Incorrect!"

Miss. Hime gave a small cry of frustration. She seemed to have enough of Lambo spelling words wrong. They didn't even make any sense to her!

"Last word..." Miss. Hime said. "Spell 'Family'"

"Family. V-O-N-G-O-L-A. Family" Lambo said. "Did I spell it right?"

"NO!" Miss. Hime shouted, even more frustrated.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to shout" Lambo said.

Lambo then turned to his 'family' in the audience. "Hi, Tsuna, Stupid-Dera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Pineapple Head and Hibari!" Lambo called to from the stage.

A thousand pairs of eyes rested on the Vongola. Tsuna and co. looked around nervously. Mukuro twitched and smirked evilly again.

"Kufufufu. Have you said your final goodbyes, young cow?" Mukuro asked as his eye lit up with dying will flames again.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had to restrain their illusionist once more as he tried to attack Lambo. They all had a pretty good idea why Lambo spelled their names when certain words came up. Let's just hope Lambo remembers to say his final goodbyes because the Vongola might not be able to restrain Mukuro next time.

* * *

Reina: Ah, I remember my spelling bee I did in yr8.

Fran: What happened.

Reina: I won. I came 1st! I knew I would anyway. But I did have my doubts of course. All part of me being so paranoid.

Bel: What was the prize?

Reina: A big bar of chocolate and a glass trophy. People were amased in my IT class yesterday that I knew how to spell 'Claustrophobic'. They said I was really smart.

Fran: Interesting.

Reina: So, what did you all think of this oneshot. Good, ne? Maybe not the best, but still good, right. Anyway, next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: How To Grow Your Own Mukuro!

Fran: Again, nothing to do with Bel-senpai or myself, but Tsuna and the Vongola.

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. This one will surely get you all laughing. I will explain how I came up with the idea for the next oneshot in the next oneshot. I hope you look forward to it!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	10. How To Grow Your Own Mukuro

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 10th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Another long awaited oneshot. This one will surely get you laughing.

Bel: Ushishishi. This particular oneshot is all about the Vongola 10th brat and his little friends. How lame.

Reina: Bel, the oneshots can't ALL be about you.

Bel: Why not? I'm a prince.

Fran: Is there ever a time when you don't say that? It's really annoying.

Stab.

Bel: Shut up, froggy.

Reina: Okay, I will now explain where I got this idea from. One day, I bought myself some juice. Not just any juice, Tropical juice. Capri-Sun Tropical juice. And when I drank it all, I decided to look at the back. And there it was. The instructions on how to grow your own pineapple. Seriously! It said 'How To Grow Your Own Pineapple'. It didn't take me more than a few seconds to already have a character and a oneshot idea in my head. I chose the character that resembles a pineapple, if not intentionally. And who do we know that resembles a pineapple?

Everyone, Everywhere: MUKURO!

Reina: And there you have it. Ah,No offence to Mukuro, he's a cool guy! And he's ace at illusions. Probably the best!

Fran: *Cough* Ahem!

Reina: Oh, Fran, have you got a bad cough?

Fran: No.

Reina: Okay. As I was saying, Mukuro's probably the best. Seriously, he beat Mammon so easily. And-

Fran: *Cough, cough* Ahem!

Reina: Fran, are you sure you're okay?

Fran: Hai, I'm fine.

Reina: Okay. Anyway, yeah Mukuro's the best. I reffered to him once as the 'king' of illusions. No other illusionist could compare to him. He's so dangerously cool and-

Fran: AHEM!

Reina: What!?

Fran: What about me!? Aren't I dangerously cool and all that other stuff!?

Reina: Oh, Fran, of course you are. I'm sorry. It's just that, I was talking about Mukuro at the time, so....yeah. Aww, of course you're dangerously cool and all that other stuff I said.

Fran: Thank you.

Fran/Bel: NOW, SOME GOOD NEWS!

Reina: After months of waiting, I've finally done it. I've finally posted up the next chapter of my other BelxFran fic. 'Our Fun Filled Week'. Chapter 13 is now up and ready to read!

(Applause)

Reina: Thank you, thank you. I'm happy that people still have love for that fic. and are still reading & reviewing it. Ariagtou, miina!

Reina: Hai-hai, I can't belive this oneshot has 52 reviews so far. I'm so lucky!

Fran: A little new habbit Reina picked up. Instead of saying 'i i' (like a sailor), she says 'hai, hai'.

Reina: O-oh, what's wrong with that? I think it's cool.

Fran: Another habbit. Now she also keeps saying 'o-oh' like that Millefiore cloud funeral wreath, Kikyo.

Reina: I can't help it. They're both sorta stuck with me. That's what happens when a character uses a word more than they should.

Bel: Ushishishi. Reina, the oneshot.

Reina: Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Yeah, this oneshot is about Tsuna and the Vongola. Oh, and...you really can grow your own pineapple. Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

Fran/Bel: PS!

Reina: Just thought I'd say. On the way to school today, I saw a little girl walking with a 'frog' umbrella. Hai, hai. It was green and the eyes were sticking out of it. And I couldn't help but think of 'Fran'.

Fran: Hey!

Bel: Ushishishishi.

Reina: Okay, on with the amasing oneshot collection now.

* * *

**OneShot 10 - How to Grow Your Own Mukuro**

The Vongola family were having an important meeting. Everyone needed to be there. Even Mukuro. Chrome contacted Mukuro and was able to switch places with him. But only for a limited time.

"I'll be leaving now" Mukuro said once the meeting was over.

"Huh? So soon?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't have enough power to stay here for any longer than this. And I am extremely tired. Unfortunately this is all I can do as I am now"

"I understand" Tsuna said.

"Please look after Chrome for me" Mukuro said.

Tsuna nodded.

"Don't worry. I will" He said.

Mukuro smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. What once was Rokudo Mukuro was now Chrome Dokuro. She appeared before Tsuna with her trident.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome muttered as she looked around.

"He's gone" Tsuna said.

"Ah! Mukuro-sama is gone already?" Chrome asked Tsuna.

"Yeah" Tsuna said. "He said he was tired and that he didn't have enough power to project himself here"

Chrome's face saddened. "I see" Chrome said.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon though!" Tsuna quickly said, trying to cheer her up.

"No. It's just as you said. Mukuro-sama doesn't have enough power"

"It's good that he can come here at all, if only for a limited time though, right?"

Chrome nodded but she didn't look convinced. "Excuse me, boss" Chrome said sadly as she walked past him and made her way back to her room.

Tsuna's face softened in sympathy for Chrome.

"Are you okay, 10th?" Gokudera asked Tsuna as he and Yamamoto walked up to him.

"You look sad" Yamamoto said.

"You idiot! We've already established that the boss is upset!" Gokudera said as he shouted at Yamamoto.

"Oh yeah. I guess we just need to figure out why, huh?" Yamamoto said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You!..." Gokudera growled. But he quickly ignored the rain guardian and turned back to his boss. "10th, What's wrong!? Did that illusionist bastard do something to you!?" Gokudera asked.

"No, Gokudera. Mukuro didn't do anything to me. I'm fine" Tsuna said.

"So what's up?" Yamamoto asked.

"Chrome so upset. She wishes she could see Mukuro but that isn't possible. And I feel bad because I can't do anything about it" Tsuna said.

"Tch! That stupid girl! How dare she make the boss feel guilty!" Gokudera said.

"That is a shame" Yamamoto said. "There really isn't anything we can do?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"But we can do something!" Came the voice of Ryohei as he walked up to the 3 of them.

"Ryohei?" Tsuna muttered.

"You idiot! There's nothing we can do! Didn't you just hear us!?" Gokudera asked.

"Hear him out first" Yamamoto said.

"Ryohei, you have an idea?" Tsuna asked.

"We'll just grow our own Mukuro to the extreme!" He said.

........................Silence........................

"......What?" Tsuna asked.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Gokudera asked.

"I know what I'm talking about! You really can grow your own Mukuro!" Ryohei said.

"Baka! You can't grow people! We're not a bunch of plants, turf top!" Gokudera said.

"People can grow if they train really hard to the extreme, octopus head!"

The two of them exchanged glares and growls.

"Ryohei, could you show us, then?" Tsuna asked.

"10th?" Gokudera muttered.

"I'll do anything to make Chrome happy. And I know it sounds crazy but, if Ryohei says you can grow your own Mukuro then I'll try it!" Tsuna said confidently.

"My plan is full-proof to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Sounds fun" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera didn't exactly agree with Ryohei's idea, but he knew how much this meant to Tsuna.

........................In The Kitchen........................

"Wow. That looks amazing, Haru!" Kyoko said as she looked at the food Haru had just made. Spaghetti bolognaise with bread rolls and salad. Haru then turned to Kyoko's trifle for dessert.

"Kyoko's is amazing as well" Haru said, returning the compliment.

"Thanks" Kyoko said as she smiled.

The door opened and in came Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto & Ryohei.

"Tsuna" Kyoko & Haru chorused.

"K-Kyoko, H-Haru do you have a p-pineapple by any chance?" Tsuna asked.

"A pineapple?" Kyoko muttered.

Tsuna nodded.

"What for?" Haru asked.

"Chrome's really sad at the moment. So I wanted to do something to cheer her up" Tsuna explained.

"Okay. I'll go check" Kyoko said as she walked over to the cupboards and searched through them.

"Why is Chrome upset?" Haru asked.

"She really misses Mukuro" Tsuna said.

"Hahi! You mean that guy with the odd eyes and long, pointy trident?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. That's him" Yamamoto said. "He and Chrome are really close"

"I've found one. Here you go" Kyoko said as she came back with a pineapple.

"Ah, thank you" Tsuna said as he took the pineapple from Kyoko.

"Are you planning on making some kind of pineapple snack for Chrome?" Kyoko asked.

"Err...n-not exactly" Tsuna said as he placed the pineapple on the counter.

"Okay" Yamamoto said as he stood in front of the pineapple. Yamamoto took out his sword and raised it. He then brought it down and sliced the head of the pineapple off. Cutting it perfectly.

"As expected of Yamamoto" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto just laughed and rubbed the back of his head shyly. Gokudera then grabbed a towel and dried the head of the pineapple. Making sure that there was no juice or anything wet on it left.

"That should do it" Gokudera said.

"Do what?" Kyoko asked.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna said quickly.

"Tsuna is hiding things from Haru and Kyoko again" Haru said.

"N-no!" Tsuna said. "It's just that..we err..um"

"We want to make sure this works out first before we show it to you!" Gokudera quickly stepped in.

"Y-yeah" Tsuna said.

"Oh, is that all? Why didn't you just say so?" Kyoko asked

"We hope whatever your doing goes as planned then" Haru said.

"H-hai! Excuse us!" Tsuna called to them as the 4 of them ran out of the room.

Kyoko & Haru glanced at each other, wondering what was up the boys. But with a smile they quickly pushed that thought aside and got back to cooking.

........................Outside........................

"Here looks like a good place to plant it" Gokudera said as the 4 of them walked around in a forest.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. Gokudera took out one of his dynamite and placed it on the ground. A few minutes later it exploded and made a small hole in the dirt. Tsuna placed the head of the pineapple inside the hole and buried it with some dirt.

"We should plant his hair too in case this one doesn't work" Ryohei said as he held up some of Mukuro's hair.

"Huh? R-Ryohei, where on earth did you get a piece of Mukuro's hair from?" Tsuna asked.

"It was lying around in the training room from when he used it. His hair must've got cut off or something during an attack" Ryohei said.

"Okay then" Tsuna said.

Gokudera created another hole and Ryohei placed Mukuro's hair inside. Tsuna then buried it with some dirt.

"Okay. My turn" Yamamoto said. Yamamoto grabbed the watering can from beside him and poured some water over both holes. The 4 of them stepped back and admired their work.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gokudera asked Ryohei.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm extremely sure!" Ryohei said.

"I think Mukuro's hair will do it" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. I hope so" Tsuna said.

"Boss..." Came a voice.

"Ah, Chrome" Tsuna said.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Chrome asked as she walked up to the 4 of them.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna said.

"Why did you plant Mukuro-sama's hair in the ground?" She asked.

"We're trying to grow Mukuro for you" Yamamoto said.

"Grow...Mukuro-sama?" Chrome said, confused.

"Don't look at us, it was his idea!" Gokudera said as he pointed to Ryohei.

"And it's an extremely great idea!" Ryohei said.

"I don't understand" Chrome said. "How can you grow Mukuro-sama when he is a living being?"

"See!? I told you this idea was stupid! Even the woman thinks it!" Gokudera said to Ryohei.

"I told you, it's a full proof plan! I'm not the only one that's done it!" Ryohei said.

"Maybe we haven't done it right" Yamamoto suggested.

"No. We've done it right. I should know co's I read it somewhere!" Ryohei said.

"You're lieing! You made this up yourself, didn't you!?" Gokudera asked.

"No! I didn't! I can prove it!" Ryohei said. Ryohei searched in his pocket and pulled out an empty juice carton.

"A juice carton?" Tsuna muttered.

"Look, it says right here on the back!" Ryohei said as he showed everyone the back of the carton.

" 'How to grow your own pineapple' " Yamamoto read aloud.

........................Silence........................

"There! See!?" Ryohei asked.

"U-um, Ryohei. I think you've misunderstood" Tsuna said.

"No I haven't. See right there, it says 'how to grow your own pineapple' !" Ryohei said.

........................More Silence........................

"Um...a-ano...." Tsuna muttered.

"Baka!" Gokudera shouted.

"What!?" Ryohei asked.

"Um, Ryohei, I think you've misunderstood like Tsuna said" Yamamoto said.

"How!?" Ryohei asked.

"Because a fruit and a human being are two completely different things!" Gokudera said.

"What?" Ryohei asked.

"Read the back again. And this time, think about it!" Gokudera said.

Ryohei read the back of the juice carton slowly. "'How to grow your own pineapple" He didn't get it for a few minutes, until...

"Oh! Now I get it!" Ryohei said.

"Geez. You wasted mine and the 10th's time with your stupid idea" Gokudera said.

"But it should still work!" Ryohei said.

"Baka! You can't grow a human as if they were a plant!" Gokudera said. "So how can you grow that damn illusionist!?"

"Because he's part pineapple!" Ryohei said.

........................Silence........................

"......What?" Tsuna asked.

"The top of his head is like a pineapple! That's what his hair was for! In case the pineapple didn't work!" Ryohei said.

........................More Silence........................

"Tch! At least we now we know where this stupid idea came from" Gokudera said.

"But I can understand why he thought it would work, so I can't really blame him" Yamamoto said.

"U-um..." Came the voice of Chrome.

"Ah, Chrome! I forgot you were here" Tsuna said.

"About Mukuro-sama..." Chrome began. "He-"

"It's okay now. We're not doing that anymore" Tsuna said.

"Huh?" Chrome muttered.

"We misunderstood you see, so there's no point in doing it anymore if it's not going to work. I'm sorry"

"That's okay" Chrome said. "But I wanted to tell you that-"

"Man, just when I thought you couldn't get anymore stupid" Gokudera muttered to Ryohei.

"Huh? What was that, octopus head!?" Ryohei asked.

"U-um...a-ano" Chrome tried again. "Mukuro-sama is-"

"I said you're stupid!" Gokudera replied to Ryohei.

"If my idea was so stupid, why did you go along with it!?" Ryohei asked.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for the 10th. He wanted to make that woman happy!"

"Please listen..." Chrome said. "Mukuro-sama is-"

"Well you're the only one that thought this idea was stupid from the beginning!" Ryohei said.

"No I wasn't! We all thought it was but there was nothing else we could do! You think that just because his hair looks like a friggin' pineapple that you could actually grow him!? Baka!"

"Kufufufu. I heard that, 'smoking bomb'..." A voice came.

The atmosphere became tense as the 4 Vongola guardians suddenly became quiet. They knew that voice very well.

"M-M-M-Mukuro!?" Tsuna cried.

Who once was Chrome was now 25 year old, Rokudo Mukuro.

"W-when..." Tsuna stuttered. "When did you-"

"Kufufufu. Have you said your final goodbyes?" Mukuro asked as he held up his trident and his eye became surrounded with purple dying will flames.

This time, Ryohei was smart enough to figure out that he had to run like the wind or be killed.

* * *

Reina: Ohayo again! This oneshot was good, ne?

Fran: Are you all still looking out for oneshot 14?

Reina: It's my favourite oneshot out of all the oneshots I've made so far! (Squeal) I can't wait to post it up! I wonder what my reviewers will say about it when they read it.

Bel: Ushishishi. They'll probably need a LOT of tissues. Just in case they get nose bleeds.

Reina: Just in case. Anyway, back to talking about this oneshot. I kinda think the piece of hair would work more than the pineapple.

Bel: Ushishishi. The pineapple peasant's going to kill everyone now.

Fran: Master Mukuro seriously needs to change his hair style.

(Mist suddenly appears and surrounds the place)

Reina: Huh? What's going on?

(The shadow of a human figure appears)

?????: _Kufufufu_

Reina/Bel: I know that laugh!

(The mist dies down a little and the shadowy figure turns out to be none other than Rokudo Mukuro with his trident)

Reina: M-Mukuro!

Fran: (Trying to sneak away and escape)

Mukuro: Where do you think you're going, little one?

(Fran jumps slightly and freezes on the spot)

Fran: (Nervously) I'm just....going....to.....err....

(Mukuro's eye changes into one of the '6 paths')

Reina: Err...Fran, I think you should run.

Fran: (Takes Reina's advice and runs for his life)

Mukuro: Kufufufu. So, this is a game of cat and mouse, eh? Very well then, Fran. (Eye lights up with dying will flames) Here comes the cat. (Goes after Fran)

.......................Silence.......................

Reina/Bel: (Speechless)

Reina: So anyway, The Next oneshot is called...

Reina/Bel: Cyclops!

Reina: I wonder what it could be about.

DING!

Reina: Oh, I've got a message. (Takes out phone and reads message) It's an 'SOS' from Fran.

Bel: Ushishishi. Oh, dear.

Reina: Okay, then. Looks like we need to wrap this up quickly. Err....I hope you look forward to the next oneshot. Now...

Reina/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: In the mean time, we've gotta save an 'endangered frog'. See you later, doki~doki!


	11. Cyclops

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 11th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Ohayo! I'm still alive and in one piece!

Reina: Bel and I managed to save Fran from Mukuro's clutches. I'm not really sure what we did, but it worked!

Fran: Are you all having a good day?

Reina: Hai-hai, it's okay if you're not. The half term break is almost here! And if you're lucky, you'll get 2/3 weeks off from your school. Just like me! Yay! More time to read and write fics. I can't wait!

Bel: Ushishishi. You act like such a child when you're excited. It's strange.

Fran: I think it's kinda cute.

Reina: Hai-Hai, that's me. Mizz. - cutie - Masquerade. Here to make your life filled with BelxFran goodness!

Everyone, Everywhere: (Mad applause/Cheer/Whistles)

Reina: See?, the people love me. And I love the people. They've all been giving me such great reviews after all. Reviews like these are very rare.

Fran: Reina thanks everyone that has reviewed her fics. and this amasing oneshot collection.

Reina: Hai-Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu! You're all wonderful people! Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot 11 - Cyclops**

"Bel-senpai, why do you hide your eyes?" Fran asked Bel as the two of them filled out paperwork in an office.

"Ushishishi. Is the little froggy being nosy?" Bel asked without looking up from his work.

"I'm just curious, senpai"

"Ushishishi. Well that's just too bad, froggy, co's I'm not going to tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"If I'm working with you, I should know" Fran said.

"No, you shouldn't. You don't tell me anything about you" Bel said.

"Co's there's nothing to tell"

"Ushishishi. Oh I think there is"

"Like?..."

"How come your eyes hair are that colour?"

"Co's they are. My turn" Fran said.

"Oh no, little froggy. Ushishishi. This is the prince's game, so he gets to make up all the rules. Rule 1: I ask the questions. Not you"

Fran sighed heavily and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde prince. "Well, why do you think my eyes and hair are this colour?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Because you're a frog" Bel said.

"No, idiotic fake-prince senpai"

Stab.

"The prince isn't idiotic nor fake, froggy" Bel said.

"Please don't do that senpai. Anyway, the reason my hair and eyes are this colour is because I obviously inherited it from one of my parents" Fran said.

"I guess that makes sense" Bel said.

"Now tell me why you hide your eyes"

"No"

"Why not?" Fran asked.

"No" Bel said.

"No?" Fran repeated, confused.

"Yes" Bel said.

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"I'm a little confused here, senpai. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not!"

"Not?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"I swear I'm going to friggin' kill you, Fran!" Bel said.

"Ah, you said my name" Fran announced. "I didn't think you knew it"

"Tch!" Bel muttered.

"Well if you won't tell me, can I at least guess?" Fran asked.

"Sure, whatever" Bel said, not really caring.

"Okay. Let's see. Um..." Fran muttered as he gave some thought. "You hide your eyes because they make you look ugly?"

"Stupid frog, the prince could never be ugly. Ushishishi. I'm far too handsome and sexy to be anything but" Bel said as he smirked.

"Whatever you say, senpai" Fran said. "You egotistical freak" He then whispered.

Stab.

"Oh? Ushishishi. Did the froggy croak something?" Bel asked as he held up several knives.

Fran quickly shook his head and hands in defence.

"Ushishishi. Carry on, froggy" Bel said.

"Okay. You hide your eyes because you don't like them?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. What's not to like? They're magnificent, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy eyes that are fit for a prince" Bel said.

"So why not show them off?"

"That's why your guessing, froggy. Remember?"

"Hmm. Could your eyes possibly be like 'Master Mukuro's ?" Fran asked.

"Of course they're not! Don't put me in the same category as that pineapple peasant!" Bel said.

"Well if they're not like Master Mukuro's...ah, could you possibly be blind, senpai?"

Stab.

"Ushishishi. I threw my knife and I didn't miss my target. What does that tell you, my un-cute kohai?" Bel asked.

"That you need to change your lame fighting style and get a new one?" Fran asked.

Stab. Stab.

"Wrong again, huh?" Fran asked.

"Very" Bel said.

"Hmm.....this is hard" Fran muttered. "Ah, I got it!"

"Ushishishi. Tell me" Bel said.

"You have x-ray vision!" Fran said confidently.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard in my entire life" Bel said.

"Well my guess can't be that bad co's you haven't lived very long" Fran said. "That's why you're still in the 'baby stage' of your life" Fran quickly whispered.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. Does the froggy want to die so much?" Bel asked as he stood in front of Fran with knives.

"If it's alright with you, senpai, I'd like to live a little bit longer" Fran said as he waved his arms around in defence.

"Next guess. And this time, don't make it sound so stupid"

"Hai" Fran said. "Okay. Hmmm, I've got it!"

"What is it, froggy?" Bel asked.

"Do people fall in love with you when they look into your eyes? Like some kind of love power you have?"

"Ushishishi. Silly froggy, people already fall in love with me just by looking at me as I am. I'm that irresistible. Ushishishi"

" *Cough* Wrong. *Cough* "

CLANG!

"Ushishishi. Say, what should we put on your plaque when we bury you, froggy?" Bel asked as he tried to slice Fran's neck.

It's a good thing Fran reacted quickly and used his pen to block the knife (That's where the clang came from). Knife and pen were blocking each other. Hands began to shake due to how much force was put into the push.

"Anything but 'froggy' " Fran said. "Can I keep guessing?"

"No!"

"But Bel-senpai, I'm so close. I can feel it" Fran moaned.

"Too bad!" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai..."

"Alright. But if you insult the prince again, I'm dissecting you" Bel said.

"Understood" Fran said. "Hmm, okay, I've got it! This time I'm sure I'm right. I don't know how I can be wrong!"

"You sound sure, froggy" Bel said.

"I am. 100 percent, senpai"

"Ushishishi. Okay then"

"The reason you hide your eyes is because if people look directly at you, they turn to stone. Just like the story with Medusa. The woman with snakes for hair. And the only way to avoid turning to stone is to use a mirror and look at you that way" Fran said.

........................Silence........................

"Huh?" Fran muttered. "Senpai, did I get it wrong-!"

Fran quickly ducked and fell out of his seat and onto the floor. He had just barely missed a couple of knives that were sent flying his way. They all got lodged into his chair. A shadow loomed over Fran, causing him to remove his gaze on the chair and look up. There stood a smirking Bel with his knives and wires. With a chuckled, Bel outstretched his arms and made his knives dance in a circle around him.

"Now, Bel-senpai..." Fran began. "I know your upset, but-"

"Ushishishi. Upset? You think I'm upset?" Bel asked. "Froggy, I'm going to friggin' dissect you! There'll be blood and I'll have fun! What's so upsetting about that?"

Fran gulped.

"But because the prince is so generous, and found this game somewhat fun, he will allow the froggy to guess once more" Bel said.

"One more guess?" Fran muttered.

"Yes" Bel said. "So don't screw it up"

Fran thought long and hard, remembering that if he came up with an insulting answer he'd end up with knives sticking out of him everywhere.

"Have you come up with an answer then, froggy?" Bel asked.

Fran looked at Bel and nodded.

"Ushishishi. So?..." Bel asked.

"The reason you hide your eyes is because you're a Cyclops" Fran said seriously.

Bel's smirk dropped and his mouth was left ajar.

.........................Silence........................

"Did I guess right?" Fran asked as he stood up.

"Hell no! What the fuck, I'm not a Cyclops! What kind of answer is that!?" Bel asked, pissed off.

"Well that was the only guess I had left. I couldn't think of anything else"

"You're beyond stupid!" Bel said. "You're so stupid, you make rocks look smart!"

"Well since all of my guesses were wrong, I have no other choice but to do this" Fran said.

"What?" Bel asked. "No other choice but to do what?-!"

Fran lifted his hand and reached out to touch Bel's hair. He was about to lift Bel's bangs up out of the way, but Bel quickly reacted and grabbed Fran's hand.

"What do you think you're doing, froggy!?" Bel asked.

"I'm trying to see your eyes" Fran said. "Can I?"

"Not in this life time!" Bel said.

"But senpai, I'm so close. I can feel it" Fran moaned.

"You said that a few minutes ago and were completely wrong!" Bel said.

"Well this time I mean it! Just let me look, Bel-senpai" Fran said, using his other hand.

"No" Bel said as he used his other hand to grab Fran's.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!?"

"Are you friggin' deaf!? I said no!"

"Then I'll just point" Fran said.

"No, stop it!"

"If I'm correct..." Fran began.

"Stop, froggy!" Bel said.

"You're eyes are right..."

"Froggy!"

"Here!" Fran finally finished.

Fran then trusted a finger into Bel's direction. Putting it where he thought his eyes were. Fran was correct but because of that, he accidentally poked one of Bel's eyes with his finger.

"Ow!" Bel cried before pushing Fran away.

"I was right!" Fran said.

"What the fuck, Fran!?" Bel asked as he placed a hand to his stinging eye.

"Ah, I knew it! I knew you were a Cyclops!"

"You bastard!..." Bel growled angrily.

"Oh, so now I'm a bastard?" Fran asked. "I thought I was a frog"

"Bastard frog! There you go!" Bel said.

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Fran asked.

"No, You weren't! I'm not a fuckin' Cyclops!"

"Will you lift up your bangs so I can see?"

"Fuck no!" Bel spat angrily.

"Oh well, it was worth a try"

* * *

Reina: Hai-Hai, this oneshot was good, ne?

Fran: Bel-senpai could be a cyclops since I never saw his eyes.

Bel: The prince isn't a cyclops, stupid frog. Have you ever seen a human with only one eye!?

Fran: Ah, wait...you're human?

Stab.

Fran: Senpai...

Bel: Ushishishi. Carry on, Reina.

Reina: H-hai! Um....are you all still looking out for oneshot 14. It's my favourite one out of all of the oneshots I've done so far. Well, at least it's one of my favourite one's. Why? Co's it's full of BelxFran yaoi goodness, that's why! I hope you all look forward to it.

Fran: Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: McDonalds.

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. I hope you look forward to it!

Bel: Ushishishi. Again, the oneshot should get you lauging.

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	12. McDonalds

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 12th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Today's oneshot is...

Reina/Fran/Bel: McDonalds!

Reina: McDonalds sure is a popular place.

Fran: I'm not surprised. The food there is so good.

Bel: Ushishishi. Although it's a commoner's hangout, the prince has taken a liking to the place.

Reina: I'd say McDonalds if more for kids/teenagers then KFC.

Fran: I know what you mean.

Reina: But seriously, oh my ga! The KFC chicken is so nice! It's so good! Anyway, this oneshot is about Bel and Fran in McDonalds.

Bel: Ushishishi. But the 'smokin' bomb' and 'sword brat' are in this too.

Reina: Hai-Hai, that is correct! Gokudera and Yamamoto are in this oneshot! I bet you're all even more anxious to read this oneshot now, am I right?

Fran: Did anyone have the same problem as Reina? For some reason, she wasn't able to upload anything in the 'Document Manager' area. Something to do with an 'internal error' or something.

Bel: Ushishishi. Reina was mad and upset at the same time. She didn't know what to do. She had a feeling everyone else had the same problem co's no one posted up a new chapter for ages.

Reina: But whatever the problem was...

Reina/Fran/Bel: IT'S BEEN FIXED!

Reina: Hai-Hai, I'm so happy! Now I can continue to post up new fics. and oneshots! Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Disclaimer!

Fran/Bel: Reina does NOT own the 'big mac drive thru rap'!

Reina: The rap was created by talented and smart people! I just watched it on youtube and thought "wow, cool!". Haha, now enjoy the oneshot, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

OneShot 12 - McDonalds

"Froggy, the prince is hungry" Bel said as he came into the kitchen.

"And?" Fran asked from the table.

"It's your job to make me something"

"Since when?"

"Since forever"

"Forever? Even when I was still inside my mother's stomach?"

"Ushishishi. Yes"

"That doesn't make any sense, senpai"

"Silly froggy. Since birth, peasants were meant to be peasants. It's your destiny" Bel said. "Ushishishi. So it's your destiny to serve me, the prince, and make me something to eat"

Fran gave a very frustrated moan and rested his head in his arms on the table. "But senpai, I'm tired. Do I have to?" Fran asked.

"Yes"

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"Do I!?"

"Yes!"

"DO I!?"

Stab.

"Senpai..." Fran moaned.

"Stop arguing and get to work, froggy" Bel ordered.

"Say please first"

Stab.

"Alright, alright" Fran said as he got up. "What does his _highness_ want to eat?"

"Burger and fries" Bel answered.

"Burger and fries?"

"That's what I said, froggy. Ushishishi. Do your ears need to be checked out?"

"No, but your head does"

Stab.

"I-I mean, are you sure you want burger and fries? They're not really healthy" Fran said.

"True, but I'm so hungry that I don't really care at the moment" Bel said.

"You'll get fat. And there's a possibility that you'll get spots"

"Stupid frog, a prince never gets fat or spots. It's part of being god's 'work of perfection' " Bel boasted.

" 'Work of perfection' ?" Fran muttered.

"Yes"

"There's no such thing as perfection, senpai" Fran said.

"That just shows how much you know, my un-cute kohai. Ushishishi. Perfection does exist. Pick up a dictionary and look. I guarantee you'll find it" Bel said.

"Only because you wrote it in there with your 'sharpie' " Fran muttered.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Let's go and get your burger and fries, shall we?" Fran suddenly said.

.........................A Few Minutes Later.........................

"McDonalds?" Bel muttered as the two of them stood outside the fast food restaurant.

"It was either this or nothing, co's I can't make burgers or fries" Fran said.

"Tch! You can't expect a prince to eat here, can you?"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because?..."

"This is a peasant hangout!" Bel said.

"So?"

"So!...Someone of my 'class' and' high social status' can't be seen with such...'trash' "

"Are you trying to be like Xanxus?" Fran asked.

"Shut up! I'm not eating here, okay!?" Bel snapped.

"How will you get your burger and fries then, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The prince will go back home and let the froggy stay here and get the food for him. Ciaossu" Bel said as he began walking off.

"Hey! Uh-uh! No way, Bel-senpai!" Fran called to him. "Do you have any idea how long the waiting line is!? I'll be there forever and the food isn't even mine!"

"Ushishishi. Not my problem, froggy" Bel said.

"Senpai, if I have to stand in that line for ages when the food isn't even for me, it's only fair that I get half of your food!"

"Prince's don't share anything, let alone their food" Bel said.

"You won't be here to stop me" Fran said.

Bel stopped walking and gave it some thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Fran was right.

"Damn it!" Bel cursed angrily.

.........................In McDonalds.........................

_"WAAHH!"_

_"And I was like no, but he was like yeah, so then I was like no-"_

_"Okay. That's £4.99, please"_

_"KA-CHING!"_

_"DING!"_

Bel frowned and glared at a spot on the wall in front of him. All these noised drove him crazy. The sound of a baby crying, the sound of some girl talking to her friend on the phone, the sound of the employees taking their customer's order, the sound of the cash register going and the sound of the bell that rang every time some entered this place. All of these mad Bel want to kill everyone and everything right in front of him. But Fran seemed fine with it. They were waiting in a long line that almost went outside the door. They were stood in the middle of the line. That was good, but the bad thing was that the line was moving slow.

"This line is taking forever! We must've been stood here for at least an hour!" Bel said.

"Senpai, it hasn't even been 10 minutes. Chill" Fran said.

"Hasn't even been 10 minutes!? That's a lie and-wait a minute, did you just say 'chill' ?" Bel said.

"Yeah"

"......"

"Senpai, if you want your food then you'll just have to be patient and wait" Fran said.

"I'm not the patient type, froggy" Bel said.

"Well just for today you're going to have to be"

"Screw that! I'm a prince. I shouldn't even be waiting in this line, I should be first!" Bel said.

Bel then got out of the line and walked right up to the front of the queue, ignoring all comments made by the other customers. Fran tried to call him back but Bel wouldn't listen. Bel turned back to Fran.

"Well don't just stand there froggy, get up here" Bel said.

"But senpai..." Fran began. "You can't do this. We were in a line for a reason. You can't just-"

"Now" Bel said sternly.

Knowing he couldn't argue, Fran gave a small moan and joined Bel at the front of the queue with a heavy sigh. Bel then turned to face the girl in front of us to give her his order.

"Burger and fries" Bel said.

"Excuse me, did you just cut in the line?" She asked.

"What of it?" Bel asked.

"I'm sorry, but no cutting in line. I'm afraid you'll have to go to the back"

"Not happening. Burger and fries" Bel said.

"You have to go to the back of the line" She said again.

"Burger and fries!"

"I'm going to have to call security if you won't go"

"Try it. I dare you" Bel said as he held up a knife.

"Oh my god! He's got a knife!" Said a person in panic.

"Somebody do something!" Another shouted.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put your weapon away and go to the back of the queue. Now" Said the woman at the cashier.

"Don't tell a prince what to do, peasant!" Bel said.

"I'll call security"

"Bel-senpai, just do what she says and put your knife away and go to the end of the line" Fran said.

"Fuck no! I'm a prince! And princes do NOT wait in some line that will probably never end!" Bel sighed heavily before turning to look at the girl.

"Look..." Fran began as he read the cashiers' name tag. "Tiffany, could you please just give him his order so we can get the hell out of here and stop causing such a ruckus?" Fran asked the woman.

"Ushishishi. Ruckus?" Bel asked.

"What!? It's a word!" Fran said.

"Sure it is, froggy"

"It is! And I sure didn't write it in the dictionary with my sharpie!"

Stab.

"Sorry but that's not allowed" Tiffany said, answering Fran's question. "Either he goes to the back of the line or he goes full stop"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my food!" Bel said as he slammed his hands down onto the counter. "And that's a damn promise!"

........................A Few Minutes Later........................

Bel & Fran stood outside McDonalds with their heads hung in shame. They had been kicked out. Bel would've fought off the security guards, but he didn't have enough energy. The reason being, his stomach was empty.

"Why, Bel-senpai? Why?" Fran asked.

"Shut up! It's not my fault! If only that stupid girl had gotten the prince his food, then none of this would've happened!" Bel said.

"And you just had to take out your knife?"

"I don't want to hear another word from you, froggy!" Bel said. "Not one!"

Fran sighed heavily.

"Ah, it's you!..." Came a familar voice.

"You guys?" Fran muttered as he and Bel turned round.

"Yo!" Came another voice.

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato?"

"Ushishishi. What are you losers doing here?" Bel asked.

"Tch! 'Losers'?" Gokudera muttered. "That's pretty funny coming from the guy who's team lost the ring conflict all those years ago"

"Ushishishi. If I remember correctly, you were the one who lost _our_ battle. You were too bothered about living for your precious boss" Bel said. "How lame"

"Shut up!"

"Now, now" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"You lost to Bel-senpai?" Fran asked Gokudera.

"Yeah, and!?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm having trouble understanding how you could loose to a guy like Bel-senpai" Fran said "He's stupid, he's gay, he's idiotic and he's a fake prince. So-"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. My un-cute kohai, did I ever tell you that I found the perfect coffin for you. It's kind of lonely in the shop. Why don't we give it some company and put you inside it, huh?" Bel asked as he smirked.

"I think I'll pass, senpai" Fran said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked us.

"Bel-senpai wanted to get a burger and some fries" Fran said.

"What a coincidence. We wanted to get some food here too" Yamamoto said.

"What are you doing out here then?" Fran asked.

"Gokudera wanted to have a smoke for a few minutes"

"Ushishishi. That's a bad habit, smoking bomb" Bel said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What will your boss think?"

"Shut the fuck up, knife bastard! Like it's any of your damn business!" Gokudera snapped.

"Ushishishi. Talk to me when trash stops shooting out of your mouth" Bel said.

"You bastard!"

"Ushishishi. _Prince_ actually"

Just before the two of them could fight, Yamamoto stepped in and came up with a solution. "Hey, since we all want something to eat from this place, why not order together?" Yamamoto suggested.

"What do you mean?" Fran asked.

"Well me & Gokudera came in a car so we're going to use the drive thru. You guys should come with us. It beats waiting in that long line"

"No line?" Bel asked.

"Not really" Yamamoto said.

"Ushishishi. The prince accepts this idea" Bel said.

"Great. What about you?" Yamamoto asked Fran.

"I...um..." Fran started. "I think I'm going to go back home-"

Stab.

"Then again, fresh air will do me good" Fran said, quickly changing his mind.

"Cool. So I guess were all going together"

"Ah! What are you doing, baseball idiot! Don't invite them!" Gokudera said.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked, not seeing the problem.

"They're the enemy! We fought them in the ring conflict. Not to mention they tried to kill the 10th!"

"Correction. I wasn't present during the ring conflict and Xanxus seems to be the only one that wants to kill your boss" Fran said.

"Tch! Whatever. You're still the enemy" Gokudera said.

Fran gave him a blank look.

"So, shall we go?" Yamamoto said.

........................In the Car........................

Everyone had gotten into the car a few minutes ago but nothing had been said since. Too awkward. Yamamoto sat in the driver's seat and kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Gokudera sat beside him in the passengers seat, leaning on the window, looking bored. Bel and Fran were seated at the back, both leaving a space in the middle to separate themselves from each other. Both had taken a liking to looking out the window.

"Is it our turn yet?" Bel asked.

"No" Yamamoto said.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be a line"

"Well it's not really a line considering there are only 2 cars in front of us"

"Hmm" Bel muttered. "Is it our turn yet?"

"No" Yamamoto said.

....A few seconds passed....

"How about now?" Bel asked.

"No" Yamamoto said.

....A few seconds passed....

"How about now?" Bel asked.

"For fuck's sake, stop asking! If it wasn't our turn a few minutes ago, what makes you think it would be our turn in a few seconds!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Your presence displeases me" Bel said.

"Yeah!? Well same here!"

"Ushishishi. You should be honoured that you're in the presence of a prince" Bel said.

"Like hell I should!"

"Bel-senpai, you're just a stupid fake prince" Fran said.

Stab.

"Ushishishi. Didn't I say I didn't want to hear another word from you, froggy?" Bel asked.

"Sorry" Fran muttered.

"Is it our turn yet?" Bel asked.

"No" Yamamoto said.

....A few seconds later....

"How about now?"

"No"

....A few seconds later....

"How about now?"

"No, not yet"

....A few more seconds later....

"Now?"

"Nope"

....A few more seconds later....

"How about now?" Bel asked again.

"Will you shut the fuck up already!" Gokudera shouted in annoyance.

"Ushishishi. Was I talking to you? No, I don't think so" Bel said.

"Bastard!"

"I told you, I'm a _prince_"

"What kind of prince wears a tiara instead of a crown!?"

"Ushishishi. The kind that can pull it off and look even more sexier" Bel said.

"I swear, you're not normal!"

"Ushishishi. You've only just noticed that now?"

"Even I'm kind of shocked about that. Bel-senpai's always been messed up, and it's only now you notice?" Fran said.

Stab.

"I said I didn't want to hear any 'croaking' from you, froggy" Bel said.

Fran sighed and turned back to the view outside.

"So, is it our turn yet?" Bel asked.

"AUGH! I'm going to kill you!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ushishishi. Just try it, smokin' bomb. I'll turn you into a cactus" Bel threatened.

"Bel-senpai, please stop. You're embarrassing me" Fran said.

Stab.

"Froggy, don't make me have to tell you again" Bel warned.

"Ah! Finally!" Yamamoto said suddenly.

"Is it our turn now?" Bel asked, hopefully.

"Yeah" Yamamoto said with a nod.

"Ushishishi. Good" Bel said as he smirked.

The car pulled up and parked beside the drive thru. A big stand was there with a speaker.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" A Man's voice came into the speaker.

"What do you guys want?" Yamamoto asked as he turned round to face everyone in the car.

"Nothing" Gokudera said.

"Same" Fran said.

"I just want a burger and some fries" Bel said.

"Okay. Which burger?" Yamamoto asked.

"Any, I don't care. Just as long as it's a burger"

"Okay. Fine" Yamamoto said before turning back to the speaker.

"Finally!" Bel said.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to try something so bare with me, okay?" Yamamoto said as he pressed in the 'speak' button so he could talk.

"What?" Fran muttered.

"What are you going to try, baseball idiot?" Gokudera asked.

But he didn't get a reply as Yamamoto began rapping.

_I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce  
Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun  
We be up in this drive thru, order for two  
I gots' a craving for a number nine like my shoe  
We need some chicken up in here, in this hizzle  
For rizzle my mizzle, extra salt on the frizzle  
Dr. Pepper my brother, another for your mother  
Double double super size, and don't forget the fries.  
_

"That's about it, really" Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

.........................Silence........................

Everyone in the car was speechless.

"Sorry, I only caught the double cheese burger" The man's voice came through the speaker.

"I'll slow it down for you" Yamamoto said.

He then began rapping again, but slower.

_I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce  
Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun  
We be up in this drive thru, order for two  
I gots' a craving for a number nine like my shoe  
We need some chicken up in here, in this hizzle  
For rizzle my mizzle, extra salt on the frizzle  
Dr. Pepper my brother, another for your mother  
Double double super size, and don't forget the fries.  
_

"One more time, please" The guy on the speaker said.

"Okay. Let me try it faster this time" Yamamoto said.

_I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce  
_

"Oh my god" Gokudera muttered.

"Is he seriously doing this?" Fran asked.

_Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun  
We be up in this drive thru, order for two  
I gots a craving for a number nine like my shoe  
We need some chicken up in here-  
_

"Grilled or Crispy?" Came the man's voice.

"Sorry?" Yamamoto said.

"You said you wanted a number 9 but you never said what type. We got grilled and crispy. And what drink?"

_I need a double-  
_

"NO!! STOP!! JUST STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Bel shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT SONG AGAIN!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE STUPID ROBOT PERSON CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK IT IS YOU WANT!!? SERIOUSLY!! YOU'RE RAPPING SOME STUPID NONSENSE AND YOU'VE GOT ME STARVING BACK HERE!! IF YOU DON'T GET THE PRINCE SOME FOOD RIGHT NOW, I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!"

........................Silence........................

"Some stupid nonsense?" Fran muttered. "Oh, so now were writing _sentences_ in the dictionary with our sharpie?"

"FRAN!!" Bel shouted, annoyed and angry.

"Okay, okay" Fran said before pulling a hand across him mouth, as if he was zipping it up shut.

"Ah, sorry, I'll stop doing that now" Yamamoto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank god" Gokudera muttered.

........................A Few Minutes Later........................

"The prince has never been so happy to see food in his life!" Bel said as he walked into the kitchen of the Varia castle. Yamamoto had ordered the food and dropped Bel and Fran off back home.

"Yeah, well, with all the trouble we went through just to get it, you should be grateful" Fran muttered as he too walked in and sat down at the table.

"At last!" Bel said as he held his food up in the air. "The princes' food! I will eat this burger and fries, and I'll be-"

But Bel got cut off as he accidentally walked into Squalo. Bel stumbled, causing his food to go flying in the air. It all happened so fast. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Squalo turned round and showed a face of shock, my mouth was left slightly ajar, but Bel was priceless. He shouted 'no' and the dived to try and catch his food. He literally dived. But he missed by a few inches and his food went tumbling to the floor. All the chips scattered out and the burger had fallen apart. Bel was crouched in front of the mess while Squalo and Fran stood behind him.

"Vroi! Watch where you're going next time, brat!" Squalo shouted before leaving.

Bel remained silent as he looked at his food.

"Bel-senpai" Fran started. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Bel muttered softly.

"Huh?" Fran muttered.

Bel looked up at Fran. "Why did this have to happen!? Why!?" Bel shouted dramatically.

Fran sweat dropped. "Err..." Fran muttered

"No" Bel then said. "NO! NOOOOOO!!" Bel shouted up into the sky.

"McDonalds again?" Fran asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, okay" Bel said, quickly going back to normal and walking out with Fran as if nothing happened.

Fran sighed heavily as he picked up the car keys from the kitchen table. This time he was taking the car.

* * *

Reina: Aww. Thinking about McDonalds is making me hungry.

Fran: Go and get some then.

Reina: (Dramatically) I wish I could, Fran. I wish I could.

......................Silence......................

Reina: So yeah, anyway, this oneshot idea came from watching the big mac rap on youtube. Again, I do NOT own the rap.

Bel: In the end, the prince was able to get more food. Ushishishi. And it was delicious.

Reina: I bet it was. So which burger did you have?

Bel: I think it was...a big mac.

Fran: You idiot, you had a cheeseburger!

Bel: Oh yeah. The prince forgot. Ushishishi.

Reina: So what did you all think of this oneshot. Good, ne? Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: The Shirt!

Reina: There will be some BelxFran yaoi goodness going on in that one. Only a little. But no to worry co's there will be more yaoi oneshots. You'll just have to wait 'till I post them up!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!!

Reina: A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story so far. And also, I'm working on the next chapter for 'Our Fun Filled Week'. See you in next oneshot, doki~dokI!


	13. The Shirt

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 13th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Almost close to the 14th one.

Bel: Ushishishi. The one Reina's been waiting for co's she's such a pervert.

Reina: I'm not a pervert! Oneshot 14 is just full of BelxFran goodness! What's not to love!? Though, people may find oneshot 14 OOC, if only a little. But so what if Fran wouldn't normally seduce Bel with his dying will!? This is fanfiction we're talking about!

Fran: She has a point. People have wrote crazier stuff.

Bel: Ushishishi. The froggy seducing me is something the prince is interested in seeing.

Reina: Good, because that's the next oneshot. Anyway, back to this oneshot. Today's oneshot has slight BelxFran in it. I got the idea from a thought I had a while ago. Well, not just a thought. I'm sure this has happened to alot of people. But, anyway the idea was, what if someone got their top stuck on their head, and they couldn't get it off?

Fran: An interesting thought, indeed. Reina hopes you'll all like this oneshot.

Reina: Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

OneShot 13 - The Shirt**

Bel & Fran were hanging out in Bel's room. Bel was sitting in his big, black leather swivel chair with his laptop in his lap while listening to 'The Fade' by 'Setu Firestorm' on his iPod. And Fran was lying on Bel's bed, reading a book.

"Froggy" Bel said as he turned around in his chair to face his lover. "The prince is bored"

"So?" Fran said, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Entertain me"

"Can't you entertain yourself?" Fran asked.

"No"

Bel got up from his chair, propped his laptop and iPod on the desk in front of him and got on top of Fran. Fran glanced at Bel from behind his book.

"Ushishishi. Play time, froggy" Bel said. "Now" Bel then began kissing/biting/nibbling/sucking Fran's neck and running his hands up his shirt.

"Ah! B-but B-B-Bel-senpai, I'm reading this b-book" Fran said, trying to not to seem interested.

"You don't seem to be interested in it anymore" Bel said.

"I-I-I-I am"

"Oh, really? Ushishishi. Froggy, if you can prove to me that you're still interested in that book and tell me what just happened with the main character, then I'll leave you alone" Bel said. "That is if you can completely ignore the feelings your getting from me doing this" Bel carried on by Fran's neck and began to rub his nipples.

"Ah! T-t-the m-main-ah! c-c-c-character j-just-oh!, w-w-went t-to s-see-Oh! s-s-senpai!, h-his m-mother in the-AH, senpai!" Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. You failed, froggy. Looks like I get to play with you" Bel sang.

"Alright, fine" Fran said, giving up.

Fran wrapped his arms around Bel and pulled him in for a kiss. Bel traced his tongue across Fran's bottom lip and Fran let him in. Tongues met each other as the two lovers became involved in a make-out session. Bel moved his hands to Fran's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Once Bel was done, he was given a clear view of Fran's chest. Bel slipped the top off of Fran's shoulders. He then unzipped Fran's jeans and pulled them off, leaving Fran in nothing but his boxers.

"No fair, senpai, how come I'm the only one undressed?" Fran moaned.

"Don't complain, froggy. Ushishishi. After all, I'm the one that's going to be making you feel good. So should it really matter?" Bel asked as he placed kissed on Fran's chest. Bel moved his hand lower and clasped a hand around Fran's member.

"A-Ah! S-senpai!" Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. Told you" Bel said.

"B-b-b-but s-s-still, it's n-not f-f-fair" Fran managed.

"Ushishishi. Alright. Just for my froggy" Bel said as he crossed his arms over and placed a hand at either sides of the top. He then began to lift up his top and his long pale chest began to show. But just when Bel was almost done...

It happened...

Bel stopped moving the top and just sat there, as if he had been frozen.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran muttered.

Bel began trying to pull the top off but it was stuck. He kept trying to pull it off but nothing seemed to work. Bel's head was still inside the top, covering his sight. And his arms were also inside the top, pointing in the direction of the ceiling and his elbows sticking out slightly.

"Damn it!" Bel cursed.

"Bel-senpai, are you...stuck?" Fran asked.

"N-no! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Bel lied.

"Then what's taking so long?"

"Err, I'm just..." Bel said, trying to think of a good lie. "Making you want me more"

"Well the longer you take, the less I'll want to do this" Fran said as he went back to reading his book.

Bel gasped quietly at Fran's words and actions. He began squirming around, trying to get the top off.

"Stupid shirt! Get off!" Bel said angrily as he tried to pull it off.

"Just get a pair of scissors, Bel-senpai" Fran said as he turned a page in his book.

"Hell no! This is my favourite shirt!" Bel said through the shirt. This was true. Bel did love his long-sleeved, red and black striped shirt that left his smooth shoulders bare, showing them off.

"Well what are you going to do?" Fran asked.

"I'm not giving up. There's no way a prince is surrendering to some shirt!" Bel said, still trying to tug it off.

.........................A Few Minutes Later........................

Bel was still trying to get the shirt off from his head but it was stuck tight. During this time, Fran had gotten to the 3rd chapter of his book.

........................A Few Minutes Later........................

Still no such luck. Bel became more frustrated as the shirt refused to move.

"C'mon! Move!" Bel said as he pulled. "Come! On! Whoa!"

Bel had pulled too hard and ended up falling off the bed backwards and onto the floor with a 'thud'.

.........................A Few Minutes Later........................

Bel was squirming around the room, still trying to get the shirt off. Every now and then, he'd go past Fran and back again. Fran yawned and turned to the next page. He had just finished chapter 3 and was now onto chapter 4.

........................Half An Hour Later........................

"AUGH! That's it! I'm done with this thing!" Bel shouted.

Bel managed to get one arm free, but that made him more stuck. Using one arm, he grabbed a pair of scissors from his top drawer and cut through the shirt. The shirt became a cut-up mess on the floor.

"Finally!" Bel said.

Bel then walked over to Fran and got back on top of him. "Hey, froggy. Ushishishi. I did it. We can carry on now" Bel said.

"Senpai, sorry but can we do it another time?" Fran asked, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Huh?" Bel muttered, confused.

"It's just that I've gotten to a really good part in the story and I want to see what happens next"

"Ushishishi. You choose a book over sex?" Bel asked.

"Well we can have sex anytime. It's not like we don't do it a lot anyway" Fran said.

"And you can read that book anytime" Bel said. Bel then began kissing/biting/nibbling/sucking Fran's neck.

"S-s-senpai, p-please stop. I-I want t-to r-r-read my b-book" Fran said, trying not to moan.

"Let's play that game again froggy. Ushishishi. If you can prove to me that you're still interested in that book and tell me what just happened with the main character, then I'll leave you alone" Bel said before carrying on.

"The main character, Max, just came face to face with his biggest enemy and now he's about to confront him." Fran said.

Bel immediately stopped what he was doing. He was shocked. Not only had Fran proven that he was interested in the story more than him, but he had explained what was going on without moaning once. Bel sighed and got off of Fran. He then put on a new shirt and went back to sitting in his big, black leather chair, while surfing the net on his laptop and listening to the music on his iPod.

* * *

Reina: Aww, poor Bel. No sex for you. (Giggle)

Bel: How dare the froggy turn down the prince!

Fran: I really wanted to know what happened next in the story, senpai.

Bel: Hmph!

Fran: Reina, help me out here. You know what I'm talking about!

Reina: Hai-Hai, I do! Us bookworms are always anxious to read/see what happens next in a story. You can't help yourself. You can't contain your emotions. So you finally go ahead and read some more. Ah, the anxious feeling. I know it well.

Bel: The prince already misses his shirt.

Reina: Just go and buy a new one.

Bel: No. The shirt was one of a kind! Something like that can't just be...'replaced'!

Reina: Now, why does that sentence make me think of two certain illusionists?

Fran: Stupid, senpai. You're fine about replacing people, but when it comes to material things, you go all dramatic on us.

Bel: Ushishishi. Is the un-cute kouhai jealous?

Fran: No way! As if anyone could be jealous of a stupid, fake-prince like you!

Stab.

Reina: So what did you all think of this oneshot. Good, ne? Like I said, I've actually thought about someone's shirt getting stuck on them when they try to take it off. It's happened to me before. But of course, I wasn't weak like Bel. So I didn't need to use scissors.

Bel: The prince isn't weak, peasant!

Reina: Okay, okay. Oh, and for those of you who want the name of the song Bel was listening to again, it was 'The Fade' by 'Setu Firestorm'. I heard the song from playing 'Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 3' (SCGMD3). It's a cool song. Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Bored Frog!

Fran: The long awaited oneshot Reina was anxious to post up!

Reina: Yay! I can't wait! Fran seduces Bel with his dying will! BelxFran goodness!

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: See you in the next one, doki~doki!


	14. Pocky Love

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 15th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Today's oneshot is about...

Reina/Fran/Bel: POCKY!

Reina: Those chocolate sticks that people have taken a liking to. I wonder what they taste like.

Bel: Ushishishi. You've wrote a oneshot about something you've never tried before? Very strange.

Reina: I may not have tried pocky, but that doesn't mean I can't write a oneshot about it. Although, all the descriptive words I used to describe how good pocky is came from my thoughts. I had to take a guess to what they tasted like.

Fran: I think you did well.

Reina: Thank you, so did I. Okay, this oneshot is about pocky with a little bit of LOTR on the side. By LOTR, I mean

Fran/Bel: LORD OF THE RINGS!

Reina: Now, just to make something clear. I haven't seen the movie properly nor do I like it. But I have seen some scenes. And I guess I kinda did watch the one with Golem in it. Y'know, that weird little elf thingy with the split personality? Anyway, I decided to use that. You'll see what I mean when you get to the part.

Fran/Bel: WARNING!

Reina: Because of the whole golem thing, Fran may be a bit OOC. Just a bit. Or a lot. I'm not really sure. Oh, and Bel too. Just a little. Now...

Reina/Bel/Fran: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

OneShot 15 - Pocky Love**

Fran walked down the empty halls of the Varia castle with a box in his hands. He had just been to the candy shop across the street and bought himself a box of pocky. Yes, Fran had a weakness for those chocolate covered biscuit sticks. He had no idea why they appealed to him so much, but they did. For weeks now, he's been snacking on them every now and then. It's a wonder how all the sugar hasn't made him hyper yet. As Fran walked, he got the feeling that he was being followed. But he shook the feeling off and thought nothing of it. Until...

Stab.

"Ushishishi" Came a familar chuckle.

Fran stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "Good afternoon, Bel-senpai" Fran said.

"Good afternoon, my un-cute kouhai frog" Bel said.

"Senpai, when will you stop calling me that"?

"Never. Ushishishi"

Fran resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the annoying prince. He so badly wished that the insane prince would go away.

"What's that the froggy has in his hands?" Bel asked as he stood behind Fran.

"Nothing" Fran said.

Stab.

"It's pocky" Fran said.

"Pocky?" Bel muttered.

Fran nodded. Bel chuckled and grabbed the box from Fran's hands.

"Bel-senpai, those are mine. Give them back" Fran said as he tried to reach the box.

Bel only had to place a hand on Fran's head to keep him away. There Bel stood with one hand pushing Fran away and the other holding up the box as he looked at it.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. The prince was feeling kind of hungry anyway. Thanks froggy" Bel said.

"No! Bel-senpai, those are mine!" Fran said, still trying to reach the box. "Please, give them back!"

"No. These belong to the prince now" Bel said as he pushed Fran away.

Fran stumbled back a few metres and almost fell over. But he quickly recovered and managed to stand up straight. Fran watched as Bel opened the box and took out a stick.

"No!" Fran cried as Bel bit into the stick. Something in Fran snapped at that exact moment. He couldn't explain it. It's like there were voices inside his head telling him to do stuff.

"Ushishishi. These are pretty good" Bel said. "The prince will have another-"

Fran quickly grabbed the box from Bel's hands and crouched down a few metres away from him. It happened so fast that Bel couldn't even blink without missing it. Bel slowly turned to Fran.

"Who said you could take the princes' snacks away, froggy?" Bel asked.

Fran remained silent.

"Ushishishi. The froggy must be punished. But the prince would like the box back first"

"NO!" Fran shouted.

It was so sudden that Bel jumped slightly.

"Mine. Mine" Fran chanted.

"Huh?" Bel muttered, confused.

"The pocky are mine. Mine" Fran said.

"Wrong, froggy. Ushishishi. The pocky belong to the prince now" Bel said.

"Mine. My precious"

"......"

"What should we do?" Fran asked.

"Froggy, who are you talking to?" Bel asked.

But Fran ignored him and carried on. "If we run, we'll only get stabbed" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. The froggy can predict the future now" Bel said, knowing that Fran was right. He would most certainly get stabbed if he ran off.

"But I want the pocky so much" Fran said. "We mustn't let the stupid, fake-prince have it. No"

Stab.

"I'm not stupid nor fake, froggy" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai wants to take it from us. But we mustn't let him"

"What on earth are you talking about, froggy?" Bel asked.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

The knives seemed to bring Fran back to normal. Fran stood up and looked at Bel.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran muttered. "What happened?"

"Ushishishi. You don't remember?" Bel asked.

"No"

Bel was confused. How could someone act like that and not remember any of it? Bel didn't even know what was up with Fran? Why did he act the way he did? Bel thought long and hard about it and began to piece clues together like a puzzle. Soon he came up with a conclusion.

"Froggy, you've got a problem" Bel said.

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem" Fran said very fast before munching on a stick of pocky.

"Yes you do" Bel said. "And it's all because of that pocky-"

"LEAVE THE POCKY OUT OF THIS!" Fran suddenly shouted.

........................Silence........................

Bel sweat dropped and gave Fran a weird look.

"Huh?" Bel muttered.

"Err, n-nothing. Continue" Fran said, eating another stick.

But Bel wasn't buying it. "Fran, how many boxes of those things have you had?" Bel asked.

"This is my 2nd one" Fran said.

"Oh, okay"

"And in each box there are 20 pocky sticks" Fran quickly added.

"T-twenty pocky sticks? In each box there are twenty pocky sticks!? 2 boxes. Each box has 20. So altogether that's....Oh my god, Fran! You've had 40 pocky sticks today?! 40!?"

"Actually this one makes it 41" Fran corrected, pointing to the pocky in his mouth.

"FRAN!" Bel shouted.

"What?! They're really good!" Fran said.

"Alright, that's it. Give me the box, froggy!" Bel said.

"No" Fran said.

"Froggy, give me the damn box!"

"No!"

"Fran!"

Fran quickly turned around and ran off down the hall.

"Get back here!" Bel said as he ran after Fran.

It was a game of cat and mouse as Bel & Fran ran around in the castle. They went up and down various stars, ran passed long halls and had small fights in different rooms, leaving them a totally mess.

"Stop running, froggy!" Bel shouted.

"NO!" Fran shouted back.

Bel growled in frustration. He's been running non-stop for 15 minutes. The determination in that frog was truly amazing. Bel whipped out 2 knives and threw them at Fran. Both knives pinned Fran to the wall in front of them, stopping Fran from running. The box of pocky had also fallen out of Fran's hands and landed on the floor.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. The froggy wouldn't stop running so the prince had no other choice" Bel said as he picked up the box and stood in front of Fran.

"Look, your knives are ripping my uniform. Xanxus is already mad that he had to buy me a new. If he has to buy me another one, he'll kill me" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. And we'll all miss you, froggy"

"Senpai..."

"I don't even know what you see in these things" Bel said as he looked at the box.

"Well they're sweet and delicious. What more could you want?" Fran said.

"Obviously, you haven't heard of sex"

Fran blushed slightly at the embarassing topic. Meanwhile, Bel took out a stick of pocky and bit into it.

"Hey, those are mine! Go get your own!" Fran said.

Stab.

"Silence, froggy" Bel ordered before continuing to eat the pocky stick.

Fran pouted.

"Ushishishi. They're okay, but they're nothing to make a song and dance about" Bel said.

"Maybe you're tasting it wrong" Fran said.

"How can you taste something wrong?" Bel asked.

"I don't know. You just can"

"The prince will try again then"

And then it happened. When Bel bit into his second stick of pocky, a flavour sensation came onto his tongue. It was a sweet taste like no other. And Bel loved it.

"Well?" Fran asked.

"Y-yeah! I'm Still, tasting it wrong" Bel said. "I'm going to try again"

"You don't have to" Fran said.

"Oh, it's not trouble" Bel said, quickly as h placed another stick inside his mouth. Bel gave a small moan of happiness as that wonderful taste hit his tongue once again.

"Ushishishi. Yummy" Bel said quietly.

"Huh?" Fran muttered.

"N-nothing!" Bel quickly said as he bit into another yet again.

"Bel-senpai..."

"Yeah. I'm still tasting it wrong. I think I'll taste them all, y'know, to see if they're all like that" Bel said. Bel began shoving sticks in his mouth and eating them one by one.

"Bel-senpai, I think you have a problem" Fran said.

"Problem!? What problem!? I don't have a problem!?" Bel said very fast.

"Yes you do. And it's because of the pocky-"

"THE POCKY ARE FIT FOR A PRINCE, FROGGY!!" Bel shouted.

........................Silence........................

"Bel-senpai, you've got it" Fran said.

"Got what?" Bel asked.

"The problem that drives people insane and makes them have pocky constantly. Because of this, you can't sleep at night, you can't think straight, you can't do anything without pocky. You've got the pocky addiction. Pocky Love"

"Pocky love?"

"Hai. Next thing you know, you start to hear voices in your head"

"V-voices?" Bel muttered.

"Listen, senpai..." Fran began. "I can help you. Just give me the pocky. When you have it in your possession, you only get worse-"

"No" Bel muttered.

"What?"

"I said no"

"But Bel-senpai-"

"I SAID NO! YOU WILL NEVER GET THE POCKY! NEVER!" Bel shouted.

Bel than ran off down the hall with the pocky. Fran stared at Bel as he ran and then disappeared behind a corner. Fran sighed heavily before glancing at the knives that still had him pinned to the wall.

"He could've at least got me down from here first. Baka-senpai" Fran muttered.

* * *

Reina: Who knew you cared so much about Fran, Bel?

Bel: The prince doesn't care about the stupid frog. Ushishishi. The froggy's crazy peasant ways were annoying the prince, so he tried to stop it as soon as possible. That's all.

Reina: (Not convinced) Sure, Bel. Whatever you say. Okay, so what did you all think of this one? Good, ne?

Fran: The stupid fake-prince took my pocky!

Bel: Ushishishi. You should be honoured that a prince helped you with your 'problem'?

Reina: He has a point.

Fran: What!? Reina!

Reina: Well, he does!

Fran: I do not have a problem!

Bel: Ushishishi. Yes, you do, froggy.

Fran: No, I don't!

Reina: First stage, denile.

Fran: So I like pocky. Is that such a crime?

Reina: No, but just don't eat so much! Geez! Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: The Thing About Marshmallows.

Reina: I wonder what it could be about. Even though it's pretty obvious 'who' it's about. Anyway...

Reina/Bel/Fran: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: See you later, doki~doki!


	15. Costumes

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 17th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: It's been a while since Reina's updated. The reason for that is because her internet was off.

Bel: Ushishishi. So Reina was bored for a couple of days. A week I think. Her internet was supposed to come back on at 4:00pm yesterday but instead it came back on at 10:00pm. So she left the computer and decided to go on it the next day, allowing her older brother to go on it.

Fran: But now that her internets back on, Reina can continue to r&r various fics! And today, she brings you the next oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Reina: Ah, slight change of plan though. Okay, remember how the next oneshot was going to be something called 'Orenji'. Well, as I said, that oneshot was lame. Which it was. It sucked! It was just an excuse to sing the Toradora song 'Orenji'. Y'know, the second ending?

Fran: So because of this, Reina decided to replace Orenji with one of her latest oneshots. This one was originally going to be the 42nd one.

Reina: Hai, you heard right! 42nd! Which means I am now working on the oneshots in the 40's section. Is everyone happy about that!?

Bel: Ushishishi. The oneshots get crazier so I'd plan a trip to see a therapist real soon, peasants.

Reina: Bel, don't sprout lies to my wonderful readers!

Bel: The prince never lies, it's the truth.

Reina: (Sigh) Anyway, I got this oneshot idea from an episode of...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Tracy Beaker!

Reina: Hai, the famous series written by my favourite author, Jacqueline Wilson. Anyways, this perticular episode is one of my favourite one's in the series. While no-one's around, Tracy hops onto the computer and changes the food order for the dumping ground. Y'know, instead of healthy stuff she orderes milkshakes, chocolate, pizzas, crisps etc. Well, I a thought came to me when thinking about this episode.

Fran: And that thought was...

Reina: "Who does the Varia uniform order?" I mean, surely new uniforms must get ordered alot. Considering all the fighting, shooting and stabbing that goes on in the Varia. Thus, this one-shot was created!

Fran: So really, it's all Bel-senpai's fault.

Bel: The prince is innocent!

Reina: Okay, time to start! This oneshot is sure to get you 'rolling on the floor laughing'. Literally! If not, just 'laughing out loud'. I hope. Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

**One-Shot 17 - ****Costumes**

"You're so dead, trash" Xanxus said.

"Vroi! What the fuck!?" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. The prince is going to skewer you in your sleep, froggy" Bel said.

"Ah! I look so cute!" Lussuria cooed.

"Err..." Levi muttered, not knowing what to say.

Fran gave a blank look to his team-mates as they stood in a line before him. There threats made him feel nervous and slightly scared. But he pushed those feelings away in one gulp. Well, most of the feelings. It took all his strength not to let on that he found this quite amusing. His lips were itching to smile and soon burst out laughing. But that just wasn't him.

"What?" Fran said. "You said I could order the uniforms"

"Yes, the _uniforms_, not costumes!" Xanxus said.

"Oh well"

Fran didn't really see what the problem was. Okay, that was a lie, he knew what the problem was totally. It had been his turn to order a new shipment of uniforms for the elite Varia. And he did just that. But then, as he explore the online website he was on, he came to find some...interesting clothing. Thinking it'd be funny, he ordered the interesting clothing INSTEAD of the uniforms. So there they stood, the elite Varia dressed in, what should've been their uniforms, but costumes. You knew they were costumes because of the designs and…it was just so obvious.

Fran had picked out everyone's outfit according to what he thought would suit them best. Or what would make them look the most stupid. Xanxus was dressed as a pirate. A white dinner shirt, a black waist-jacket with a white skull print on it, black pants and shoes, a red scarf around his waist and a red bandana. Fran thought he looked like a believable pirate. Which he did. Why a pirate? Well because pirates were supposed to mean and drink a lot of alcohol. Fran couldn't think of a better reason.

Next was Levi A Than. The boss' creepy stalker. His costume really did suit him. It was white, it had spots, it had ears, it had a tail, it was a dog suit. Yes, the lightning user of the Varia was in a dog suit. Why? Because apart from 'old thunder pervert', Fran saw Levi as a 'lost puppy'. He constantly followed the Varia's boss everywhere he went and was forever loyal to him. Just like a dog. But Fran had to admit, he had seen better-looking dogs.

Lussuria. The mother of the group. It took a while for Fran to find an outfit best suited for him, but he found one in the end. A Victorian type dress that seemed to be for Queen role-plays. It was a big white puffy dress with red-hearts all around it. And as an accessory, a wand was given to Lussuria. The wand had nothing to do with the outfit, but he thought it would add to it's pizzazz.

Squerbi Squalo. The Varia's rain guardian. The sword emperor that mastered and conquered 100 different techniques. He was dressed as…a shark. Well, his name was 'shark', so why not? Yes, like Levi, Fran had put the swordsman in an animal suit. A shark. There Squalo stood with his head coming out of the suit, giving people the illusion that the shark was eating him.

And last but not, well definitely least in Fran's eyes, Belphegor. Prince the Ripper. The Genius of the group. The Varia's prodigy. He was also dressed in a Victorian type outfit. Why was this? Because he was what he was. And that was a fake prince. At least to Fran. Fran had chosen a prince costume for the Varia's prodigy, with jewellery and everything. But unknown to Bel, there was a twist to all that.

Fran had chosen an outfit for himself too, but it was pretty simple. A white shirt that was so long that it became a small pile of the floor. Fran was forever hoisting the sleeves up due to their length. To many he would appear to be a ghost, but if you asked him he would say God. Yes, Fran had given himself the role of God. After all, he was the creator of all the characters before him, no?

"Vroi! What the fuck are we supposed to be anyway!?" Squalo shouted, not liking his costume.

"That's obvious" Fran said. "Idiotic long-haired commander is a 'shark', Xanxus-sama is a 'pirate', Levi is a 'lost puppy' and Lussuria is the queen of 'homosexual mankind' "

......................Silence......................

"Tch! I'm not pirate, trash!" Xanxus said before exiting the room.

"And I'm not a lost puppy!" Levi said. But he only proved Fran's judgement as he trailed after the boss.

"I rest my case" Fran muttered.

"Vroi, Brat!" Squalo shouted. "Just because my name is shark doesn't mean I _am_ a shark! What the fuck!?"

Not knowing what to say, Fran simply shrugged his shoulder and scratched his nose. He was already bored with this.

"Ah, Fran, am I really the queen?" Lussuria asked hopefully.

"That's what your costume says" Fran said simply.

"Sugoi! The hearts are so pretty! And this wand is adorable!"

"I'm glad you like it, Lussuria"

"Ushishishi. What is the froggy supposed to be?" Bel asked. "A ghost?"

"No, senpai" Fran said. "I'm god"

"The hell you are!" Squalo said.

"I am. My long white shirt says so"

"Ah, Franny-kun, you look so kawaii! Just like a little ghost!" Lussuria cooed.

"I'm not a ghost! I'm god!" Fran said.

"A ghost frog! Ushishishi" Bel said.

"Are you deaf, fake-prince?"

Stab.

"Die froggy, die!" Bel said in hope that his wish would come true.

"Bel-senpai, please don't stab me with your creepy knives. You're ruining my costume" Fran said.

"Ah, so does this mean Franny-kun's religious?" Lussuria asked.

"Hell no" Fran said. "See, I just proved I'm not a disciple of god by saying 'Hell'. Oh look, I said it again"

"Aww, Franny-kun, thank you for doing all this! I absolutely love my costume, and everyone looks so good!"

"Wait, what am I supposed to be?" Bel asked, remembering that Fran had yet to confirm Bel's character.

Fran hadn't forgotten to mention Bel's costume. He was hoping to avoid explaining so that he could avoid the 'pain' that would surely come afterwards. But there was nothing he could do.

"Silly senpai" Fran said. "You're a 'fake-prince' "

......................Silence......................

A vein appeared on the side of Bel's face as well as an evil, creepy smile. Bel raised a knife and held it up.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Ow. Bel-senpai, that hurts. Please don't stab me with your creepy knives" Fran said. "See, you're already being fake"

"Excuse me!?" Bel asked, even more angry.

"You're excused"

"Shut up! The prince is NOT fake, froggy!"

"Yes you are, you've even got all the fake jewellery to prove it"

"What?"

Fran pointed to the 'jewellery' that Bel was wearing. Accessories had came with Bel's outfit to make the character 'come alive'.  
Necklaces, rings, chains and more were placed on Bel's costume, if not on the blonde himself.

"See?" Fran said. "All the jewellery you're wearing is fake. The necklace, the rings, the gold chains, everything. They're all fake because they're all 'plastic'. Even the tiara you're wearing"

Bel's face turned to a look of horror, as he became horrified by the information he had just been given. In the end, he only needed to remember one thing. Fake=cheap! Bel gasped loudly and quickly began tearing all the 'jewellery' off of him, as if he were being attacked by vicious snakes. He then began running his hands over his body, as if he was wiping something off him. Probably the 'germs' of 'cheap stuff'.

"I can't believe it!" Bel said. "I was wearing...cheap stuff!"

"Yeah, it's a shame really" Fran said. "I would've gotten you the rings made out of 'foil' and 'stick-on rhinestones', but they were all sold out. Oh, and so was the matching foil tiara that went with it"

Bel gasped again at the mere thought of it. It was all some kind of horrific nightmare to him. Bel, still in shock, leaned against the wall behind him and slowly slid down it. Down he went until he was sat on the floor, hugging his legs and looking lost.

"Cheap stuff..." Bel muttered as he rocked himself back and forth. "They're everywhere"

"Err...senpai?" Fran muttered, wondering if the mad prince was okay.

"Cheap stuff...They're everywhere" Bel repeated.

Lussuria then came up to Bel and placed a hand on his shoulder, in hopes of comforting him. But Bel jumped and moved away, staring at the rings on Lussuria's finger.

"Rings! Are they cheap!?" Bel asked, freaking out.

"Bel-senpai, you need to calm down" Fran said.

"I can't! There's too many cheap stuff! They're filling the air with their cheap toxic!"

"Bel-kun..." Lussuria muttered, feeling sad for the poor prince that seemed to be having a breakdown.

"Stupid fake-prince" Fran muttered with a sigh before walking over to Bel.

Bel eyed Fran suspiciously as he stood in front of him. But before Bel could get a word in, Fran grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Bel thought Fran's lips were soft and warm and they had the faint taste of apples and mint. But before Bel could take the kiss further, Fran pulled away.

"Have you come to your senses yet, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Just one kiss?" Bel asked, disappointed. "That's it?"

"Baka-senpai, I only kissed you so you'd snap out of that crazy state you were in"

"Nether-the-less, it still wasn't enough. Ushishishi. You do know that a prince deserves more than that, right? So-"

"Yeah, Yeah" Fran said, already knowing the deal. "I'll let you screw me over later"

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled, liking the plan.

"Ah, Franny-kun" Lussuria chimed excitedly. "Are you and Bel-kun 'doing things' now!?"

"If by 'things' you mean 'sex', the yes. Yes we're doing 'things'. We have been for quite a while now, but in secret" Fran answered simply.

"And the prince always has fun with his froggy" Bel said, his smirk bigger than it was a few minutes ago.

"Oh, a secret love affair! Who knew? Kawaii! You two are so cute together!" Lussuria cooed.

"S-s-stupid fake-prince" Fran said, turning his head away to hide his blush. "Don't mention such pointless stuff!"

"Ushishishi. Aww, is the little 'froggy-god' shy?"

"Just 'god' will do, thanks"

"But you're the prince's froggy"

"I thought I was your 'toy' that you 'played' with 'every other night' ?"

"That too. Ushishishi"

* * *

Reina: So what did you all think of this oneshot? Good, ne?

Bel: Why was the prince made as a fake!?

Reina: I don't know. Ask Fran, he's the one that ordered the costumes.

Fran: Bel-senpai, a fake prince fits you perfectly.

Stab.

Bel: THE PRINCE IS NOT FAKE!

Reina: Hai-Hai, we hear you, Belphy-kun.

Bel: Belphy-kun?

Reina: Hai, it's my new nickname for you! Isn't is kawaii!?

Bel: Do not adress the prince that way unless you want to end up a cactus.

Reina: (Nervously) Ahahah...

Fran: Bel-senpai, leave Reina alone. She's only acknowledging you, which is more than I can say for my self.

Stab. Stab.

Bel: No one ignores the prince, froggy!

Fran: Huh, did you say something, senpai?

Bel:....

Reina: Anyways, did you all laugh out loud or roll on the floor laughing at this oneshot? Or maybe you spat out your drink/food in the midst of laughter. Huh?

Fran: That's disgusting, Reina.

Reina: Hai, but it proves that I can be good at humour and that people would laugh. Okay then, next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: The 26yr old Virgin.

Reina: I wonder what it could be about! Now...

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: See you later, doki~doki!


	16. The 26yr Old Virgin

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 18th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection. Also...

Fran/Bel: TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, REINA! (Happy Birthday!)

Reina: Hai, Hai, today is my birthday and I am 15, finally. Arigatou gozamaisu, guys!

Fran: No problem, Reina.

Bel: Ushishishi. So did the princess get anything good from the peasants?

Reina: Yeah! I got money, I got jewellery, um...I should be getting a pink iPod next week and...oh yeah, I was given a the final volume of the **fruits basket** manga.

Fran: You've watched 'Fruits basket'?

Reina: That's not it. I've heard about the show and I've read the summary, but I haven't watched it. It sounds interesting to though so I may just do that. Ah, It's kinda hard to remember who's who in the story since I don't know anything about fruits basket. Which is why I've decided to start watching the anime of it.

Fran: Interesting.

Reina: Okay, on to this amasing oneshot now please!

Fran: Reina thought of this oneshot sometime at the start of this month. She says that you'll all be laughing at the end.

Bel: But we all know that's not true. Ushishishi.

Reina: Shut up, Belphy-kun! My readers will too be laughing! *Sticks out tongue*

Bel: Do not address the prince with that name if you want to live long enough to update any of your fics.

Reina: *Nervously* H-H-Hai.

Fran: Baka-senpai. Threatening Reina on her birthday, have you no shame?

Stab.

Bel: Shut up, stupid frog.

Fran: Senpai, please don't do that.

Reina: Okay everyone...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

**One-Shot 18 - The 26yr Old Virgin**

Belphegor walked down the halls of the Varia Castle and hummed an eerie song. He was in slightly bad mood. There were no missions for him today so that meant no killing, which meant no blood. Bel loved blood. The colour of it, the way it spurted out. It always reminded him of when he squished that 'cockroach' all those years ago. With nothing else to do, Bel decided to just hang out in his room. Maybe surf the internet and talk to all his royal friends on MSN. To get to his room, he would have to pass the living room.

As he did so, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the room. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes gazed at the young boy sitting on the big velvet chair with his feat scrunched up beside him. The illusionist. The Varia's newest member. The replacement for the late Mammon. Also known as the 'emo'. Yes, it was none-other than Fran. Also having no mission to do today, the young male had decided to grab a book and chill out. Bel couldn't believe his luck. There he was, just sitting there reading the book, totally oblivious to the grinning prince behind him. Bel knew Fran would get annoyed by his presence so he made himself known. Bel couldn't help it. He just couldn't pass this chance up.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled.

Fran glanced up from the book and turned to look at the mad prince at the door. Fran was wearing a pair of green reading glasses.  
They made him look even cuter, though Bel would never admit it.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran muttered.

"Ohayo, my kawaii kouhai" Bel said, smirking.

"Please stop calling me that, senpai"

"Would you prefer 'froggy' instead? Ushishishi"

Fran pouted at not being given a proper choice to choose from. He hated both names and couldn't understand why Bel found the need to 'label' him.

"Oh, reading are we?" Bel asked as he stood behind Fran to take a peak at the book in his possession.

"No, I'm just staring at the page hoping laser beams will shoot out of my eyes and burn it" Fran said, the sarcasm easily noticeable.

Stab.

"Ushishishi. Don't get snappy with me, froggy. I'm a prince. Show me some respect" Bel demanded.

"Respect?" Fran said. "How can I show a guy who wears a tiara, has a creepy laugh and is fake, respect?"

"Learn. And it's a custom made crown, froggy! Get it right!"

"I think your 'accessory-confused', senpai"

Stab.

"The prince isn't confused about anything because he's a genius-prince" Bel said.

"Mm" Fran muttered, turning his attention back to the book.

Bel did not like being ignored. Plus he was bored! So he carried on pestering the illusionist in hopes that this fun 'game' wouldn't end for a while. Bel leaned forward and glanced at the covers of the book. There, he was able to read the title.

"_The Princess And The Frog_?" Bel said as he read the title of the cover. "Ushishishi. How interesting"

"Are you tying to say something, senpai?" Fran asked.

"Not at all, froggy"

"Then could you please go away?"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to read in peace. Having a creepy stalker standing right behind you doesn't exactly help"

"The prince is nothing of the sort, commoner!"

Bel took this time to notice the glasses placed on Fran's nose. Yes, it was only now the mad prince noticed his kouhai was wearing glasses. He would've noticed a lot sooner but he was too busy thinking up ways to annoy the young male.

"Ushishishi. Is the froggy blind?" Bel asked.

"Would I be reading a book if I was, prick senpai?" Fran asked.

"Who knows? After all, the froggy is kind of strange. I mean, he's a frog. Ushishi, and he's gender-confused"

"No, _you're_ gender confused. You think I'm a girl"

"See? You got confused again. It's 'you _ARE_ a girl', froggy. You _ARE_ a girl"

Fran griped the book tightly and began twitch in anger. And irritation. When would the stupid prince leave him alone!?

"Ushishishi. So why are you wearing glasses, froggy?" Bel asked. "They really don't do you justice y'know"

"Ah, it's because I don't want to risk getting poor eye-sight like you, fake-prince" Fran said. "Your hair must've made you blind by now"

"The prince does not have poor eye-sight nor is he fake!" Bel said.

"Hai, Hai, whatever you say, fake-prince"

Stab.

"Senpai, I'm trying to read" Fran said, so very badly wanting the prince to go away, and if possible, never come back.

"The prince isn't surprised the froggy is indoors and reading a book" Bel said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, only losers, loners and people who have no social life stay inside on a Saturday. Ushishishi"

"You're inside too, senpai"

......................Silence......................

"D-d-don't interrupt the prince when he's in the midst of a genius and most excellent hypothesis!" Bel snapped.

"Hai-hai, gomenasai" Fran said. "Carry on"

"As I was saying, I'm not surprised the froggy's reading inside on a Saturday. Ushishishi. You must have no friends"

"I do have friends, senpai"

"Why aren't you hanging out with them then?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd just prefer to stay inside and read today? I mean, is that such a crime?"

"Ushishishi. This must also mean that since the froggy's inside on a Saturday, he can't get girls"

"How'd you work that one out, senpai?"

"Well, you're not exactly 'attractive' now, are you?"

"And you are?"

"The prince is beautiful, gorgeous and sexy. So of course all the girls will be after him. Plus I'm a prince" Bel said. "You froggy however, are screwed. Ushishishi. No girl would look twice at a frog"

"Bel-senpai, your weird theory is all wrong. I've had a girlfriend before" Fran said.

"And I bet she was a frog too. That's the only way you'd ever get a girl"

"I'm not a frog, nor was my girlfriend. Stop insulting her"

"If she wasn't a frog then she's must've been with you for the money or something. Ushishishi. By any chance was your girlfriend, M.M?"

"Hell no!"

"Ushishishi. Denial"

"I am not in denial! As if I'd ever date a girl like M.M! All she cares about is money! That's not what a relationship is about! Besides, she likes Master Mukuro"

"Aww, poor froggy. Your little froggy heart must be broken after losing to a stupid pineapple peasant"

Fran sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter anyway. Girls are stupid. I'm pretty much done with them to be honest"

"Ushishishi. So you're turning gay then?"

"Looks like it"

Fran, now done talking, went back to reading his book. He had lost where he was so he had to scan the page for a few minutes, but he found it in the end. Bel was confused. He couldn't see Fran as the 'gay type'. It just wasn't him. Or maybe it was. Bel wouldn't mind if Fran turned gay. To be honest, he'd be frilled. This would mean that he'd have a chance with the little froggy, not that he'd ever admit it, but Bel had a small crush on Fran. Despite all this, Bel wanted to know one thing.

"So you _had_ a girlfriend?" Bel asked.

"Yeah" Fran said as he turned a page in his book.

"And everything worked out?"

"Would I be sitting here reading this book if it had?"

"Ah, so you agree with the prince's theory?"

Fran sighed and let his head drop for a few minutes. He seriously needed to start locking himself in his room so that he could enjoy his book in peace.

"Ushishishi. Just out of curiosity, has the froggy had sex yet?" Bel asked.

"Why would you ask me that, senpai?" Fran asked.

"You said you had a girlfriend. And the prince is curious"

"Well be curious about something else, perverted senpai"

Stab.

"Oh look at that, froggy, a knife just lodged itself into your arm. Ushishi, and you'll get a _whole _lot more if you don't answer my question" Bel threatened.

"Yes, I've had sex" Fran finally answered.

"How?"

......................Silence......................

"Did you just ask me _how_ I had sex?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The froggy's a loner, so the prince wonders how he was able to find someone to do it with" Bel said.

"Idiot senpai, I said I had a girlfriend, didn't I?"

"Ushishishi. No wonder the two of you didn't work out, froggy. Poor girl, she must've been traumatised, doing _that_ sort of thing with a yucky frog like you"

"We didn't break up because I sucked at sex!"

"Ah, so you admit it? You suck at sex?"

"NO!"

"Ushishishi. Care to test that theory?"

"Screw you, senpai!"

Fran turned away and glared at his book, trying to hide the mad blush that had appeared on his face. He should've locked himself in his room. All this, and for what!? All Fran wanted to do was read a friggin' book, which seemed impossible with the mad prince there! Seriously!

"Aww, froggy's blushing" Bel said.

"S-s-shut up, fake-prince" Fran said, blushing even more.

"Ushishishi. The prince isn't fake"

"Bel-senpai, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because all the girls were peasants. Ushishishi. They all wanted to go out with me because I was a prince, but I said no because they were all filthy commoners"

"Ah, so they wanted to date you for your status, not your personality then? Oh sorry, I forgot, you don't have a personality do you, fake-prince?"

Stab.

"Baka kaeru!" Bel hissed.

"So senpai, if you haven't ever had a girlfriend, does that mean you've never kissed a girl?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. A prince can't let just anybody touch his royal lips, especially a peasant"

"That's pretty sad, don't you think? I mean, you're 26 and you haven't ever kissed a girl?"

"The prince is the prince and he has high standards"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You've never had a girlfriend nor have you kissed a girl?"

"That's right. Ushishishi"

"So then technically, senpai, you've never had sex either?" Fran said.

......................Silence......................

"I-I" Bel stuttered, shocked at the fact.

"That's really shameful, senpai. I mean, you're 26. In 4 years, you'll be 30 and still 'un-touched'. I feel sorry for you" Fran said.

"I...I"

"Senpai, you're really a failure as a human, aren't you?" Fran asked.

"Shut up, stupid frog!" Bel spat angrily.

* * *

Reina: I have to say, out of all the fics/oneshots I've done, this is one of the most In-character ones. Sugoi! Ah, I can't believe Belphy-kun is still 'untouched'. Is the word ending or something?!

Fran: No, Reina. Bel-senpai's just a fake-prince, so of course no girl in their right mind would want to 'do it' with him.

Stab.

Bel: The prince isn't fake, froggy!

Fran: Senpai, why do you keep lieing? Are you retarded too?

Bel: Shut the fuck up, froggy! Go 'leap' back to your money-grabbing girlfriend!

Fran: M.M isn't my girlfriend.

Bel: Ushishishi. Because she dumped you.

Fran: What!?

Reina: Ah, could M.M possibly be the girl you were talking about in the story, Fran?

Fran: N-NO!

Bel: Ushishishi. You hesitated with that answer, froggy.

Reina: (Gasp!) The dreaded hesitation that gives the people the idea that you're lying! Ah, I know it well.

Fran: I'm not lying!

Reina: Fran, it's okay if you're into M.M. I won't love you any less. But if you two were to get married and/or have children, then that would be a different story.

Bel: Ushishishi.

Fran: I'm not into M-

Reina: Okay, the next oneshot is...

Reina/Fran/Bel: System Will Shut Down In...

Reina: Ah, yes! The oneshot were it's human vs machine. Who will win?

Bel: Ushishishi. You'll just have to wait and see.

Reina: Hai! In the mean time...

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: Ah, and perhaps I shall have M.M as a guest next time, just for Fran-kun! Haha! Ja ne!

Fran: I'm not into M.M! Why isn't anybody listening to me!?

Reina/Bel: Denial.

Fran: The hell it is!

Reina/Bel: A Lie.

Fran: Screw You guys!

Reina/Bel: No, thank you.

Fran: AUGH!


	17. System Will Now Shut Down In

Reina: Ohayo, mina-san! It's been some time hasn't it?

Fran: Reina, it's only been a few days.

Reina: Really? It feels like it's been forever.

Bel: Ushishishi. The last time the writer-peasant updated this oneshot collection was on her birthday.

Reina: Exactly, so it's been forever!

Fran: No, it hasn't! Reina, your birthday was 19 days ago!

Reina: Exactly, it's been ages! Okay everyone, today's one shot puts Human against machine, homework against jealousy, love against hate!

Fran: Basically, Reina tries to save her essay but the computer has plans to shut down.

Reina: Fran, you just ruined a perfectly good build up there!

Fran: Did I? Gomenasai

Reina (Sighs) Anyways...

Reina/Bel/Fran: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

**OneShot 19 - ****System Will Shut Down In…**

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Went the keys on the keyboard as Reina typed up her English essay on her laptop. She had been given an English assignment last week. She had to write a 5 page essay on the story 'Romeo and Juliet'. Although this assignment had been given a week ago, Reina had put it off, saying she had a lot of time. But, oh how wrong she was. It had slipped her mind that her essay was due tomorrow. She forgot how fast time went these days.

So here she was, at the Varia castle, in Bel's room with Fran and himself, typing up her English essay on her laptop. The 3 of them were apparently 'hanging out'. But a girl doing her homework, a bored prince throwing his knives at a wall and an emotionless frog reading a book wasn't exactly what Reina had in mind. 2 hours. 2 hours Reina has spent on her English essay. It took her time to write it down on paper and time to type it up. 1 hour for each. She was now pushing into the 3rd hour. But fortunately she was almost done. To be precise, she was on the last line.

"Romeo and Juliet is a romantic novel that is sure to touch your heart" Reina said as she typed. "And....done!" Reina turned herself round in the swivel chair so that she was now facing Bel and Fran. "After almost 3 hours of non-stop typing, I've finally finished my English essay on Romeo and Juliet" Reina announced.

"Finally. I thought it was going to take you all day" Fran said.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled. "The prince thought it would take two"

"Thanks, you guys" Reina said sarcastically.

Reina turned back round in the swivel chair and faced the screen of her laptop. She read through her work, making sure everything was okay and that everything was in-place. After 10 minutes of checking her work, all was well.

"Okay" Reina said as she got out her memory stick. "Now to save it"

Reina inserted her memory stick and waited for it to load on the computer. She then went to 'file' and then 'save as'. She typed in 'Rome and Juliet English Essay'. But just before she could click 'save', something terrible happened. A small box took over the screen. On it was a timer and a bar that was slowly going down.

"What?" Reina muttered, confused.

The small box read: '_System will shut down in 10 minutes and 59 secs'_

"Oh, you want to go to sleep?" Reina said to her laptop.

"Well just let me save my work first and you can-"

But that's when Reina began to panic. For some unknown reason, she couldn't close down the box. And she couldn't save her work without closing down the page first.

"No..." Reina muttered as she clicked the 'x' in the corner of the box repeatedly. "No. No. No. No. NO!"

"Ushishishi. You'd be terrible if you ever begged for sex" Bel said.

Reina glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Fran asked.

"My laptop's shutting itself down and I haven't even saved my work yet" Reina said.

"Why is your laptop shutting itself down?"

"I don't know. A box just suddenly came up saying 'System will shut down in 10 minutes and 59 secs' "

"Just take the box off"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"It won't let me"

Fran sighed before closing his book and getting up from off the floor. He walked over to Reina and her laptop.

"It's not hard, Reina" Fran said as he moved the mouse to the 'x' and clicked it. "It doesn't take a genius to-"

Fran stopped noticing that the page was still up. He tried again.

Click. Nothing happened.

"You were saying?" Reina said.

Fran began clicking repeatedly but the outcome was always the same. "Okay. That's strange" Fran said.

'_System will shut down in 9 minutes and 45 secs'  
_

"Oh, what can we do?" Reina asked."Ushishishi. Alright, move over" Bel said as he came over and pushed Fran out of the way.

"Is a simple 'excuse me' so hard to say?" Fran said. "But then again, your vocabulary is small"

Stab.

Fran sighed and took out the knife.

"It's pretty obvious that you peasants can't do a thing without the assistance of royalty. Ushishishi. That's how weak and pathetic you all are" Bel said.

"Thanks" Reina said with a scoff.

"The prince is only stating the truth"

"_The _truth or _your_ truth?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Same thing"

"Look are you going to insult us or help us?" Reina asked.

"Both. Ushishishi" Bel said.

Bel moved the mouse over the x. "Watch and learn, peasants" Bel said.

Bel then clicked the x. The box disappeared. Reina and Fran were speechless.

"Bel, you did it!" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. Of course""How?" Fran asked.

"Stupid peasants, a prince can do _anything_. That's why I'm the best"

"Thanks so much, Bel!" Reina said.

But before Reina could click 'save', the box appeared again.

'_System will shut down in 8 minutes and 55 secs'_

"What!?" Reina asked.

"It came back?" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Maybe the stupid computer doesn't understand that when the prince kills it, it's supposed to stay 'killed'" Bel said as he got out his knives. "No matter. I shall remind it"

But just before Bel could throw a knife at the laptop, Reina grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Reina asked.

"Killing the computer" Bel said in an obvious way.

"If you kill it, I'll never be able to save my essay!"

"Too bad"

"Too bad? I thought you were helping me!"

"Bel-senpai must have the memory of a rock" Fran said. "Oh wait, rocks don't have memories"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

'_System will shut down in 7 minutes and 25 secs'_

"Ushishishi. The prince is going to skewer you" Bel said to the laptop as he held up his knives.

"There's no need to go all crazy on it, senpai" Fran said. "I'll just create an illusion and-"

"No! look, under NO circumstances can we kill or harm the laptop in anyway" Reina said.

"Well what else can we do?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The prince has an idea" Bel said. "Would the princess like him to try?"

"Go for it" Reina said.

Bel took out a single knife and stood right in front of the computer.

'_System will shut down in 6 minutes and 45 secs'  
_

"Bel" Reina began. "I said no harming my laptop"

"The prince heard you" Bel said.

Reina decided to just watch and see what Bel would do.

"Ushishishi. Listen up you stupid machine. I'm a prince so whatever I say goes. And I say to stop shutting down and let the princess save her work. Or else..." Bel said as he played with his knife.

"Is he seriously saying this stuff to a computer?" Fran asked in disbelief.

"It's better than trying to cut it up" Reina pointed out.

"Or else I'll cut you open and let the new Vongola mechanic take a look at you. Ushishishi. Just to see how you work. And I promise you, it will be anything but pain_less_" Bel threatened.

The laptop seemed to of heard Bel loud and clear and responded quickly. The countdown was put to a stop.

"I don't believe it! Bel, you did it!" Reina said. "Again!"

"Ushishishi. Of course I did. I am a prince after all" Bel said.

"I can't believe the laptop got scared and listened to you" Fran said. "You're just a fallen-prince"

Stab.

"Senpai..." Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. Froggy should be more respectful to a prince" Bel said. "Especially since I stopped the laptop from shutting down and erasing Reina's essay"

That sentence seemed to be a jinx because as soon as Bel said that, the countdown continued. But something else happened.

'_System will shut down in 4 minutes and 15 secs'  
_

"Bastard..." Bel growled, angrily.

"What!? How!? Why!?" Reina asked. "And wasn't it just on 6 minutes!? How the hell did it drop to 4 so quickly!? It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe it got mad at Bel-senpai threatening it and now it's out for revenge" Fran said.

"No one gets revenge on the prince. No one" Bel said as he raised a knife in the air.

Reina grabbed his arm again.

"Hello? Err, yeah...we're trying _not _to make the laptop more angry and have a reason to finish the countdown faster" Reina said.

'_System will shut down in 3 minutes and 44 seconds'  
_

"Tch!" Bel muttered. "Well do you have a better idea!?"

Honestly, Reina had nothing. She was out of ideas. Her essay that she spent almost 3 hours working on was about to disappear and there was nothing she could do. Nothing! So far, every plan that came to mind failed.

"Stupid frog, this is all your fault!" Bel said.

"Me? How is it my fault?" Fran asked.

"I don't know, it just is! Everything is your fault!"

"Everything?"

"Yes!"

"Everything is my fault!?"

"That's right!"

"Oh, okay. So it's my fault that there's global warming, it's my fault that people are starving all over the world and I guess it's my fault that you hate your brother!?" Fran said.

"You couldn't be more right, froggy!"

'_System will shut down in 2 minutes and 23 seconds'  
_

The argument between the two of them made Reina remember that Fran had yet to come up with a plan and put it to the test. Glancing at him gave her an idea. Call her crazy, but it was all she had.

"Fran, seduce it!" Reina suddenly said.

......................Silence......................

"What!?" Fran asked.

"You heard me!" Reina said.

"Seduce a computer?"

"Yes!"

"Reina, do you know how crazy you sound?"

"I don't care! This thing is going to take my essay away from me unless we do something! Right now, you're my only chance!"

"But it's a computer!"

"So!?"

"Reina, it's a computer! A machine! Artificial Intelligence!"

"I heard you the first time! Now stop making excuses and just do it."

"But-"

"Fran, I spent almost 3 waking hours doing this essay. So it took a long time to do it. And just when I finally finish it, this computer...this _thing_ decides it's hungry and wants my essay for lunch. But I can't let that happen. This essay is important. Look, it's worth a shot. What else have we got to loose besides my essay?"

"Alright. I'll do it" Fran said with a sigh.

"Really?!" Reina asked.

"Yeah, sure. Like you said, it's important"

"Thank you"

Fran nodded to her. He stood there for a few more minutes, thinking up a strategy before sighing heavily and walking up to the laptop and standing in front of it. If anything, this was going to be embarrassing.

"U-um...h-hey you..." Fran began as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "Y-you...really c-cool, computer"

Fran looked back at Reina, unsure if this plan would work. But Reina motioned for him to continued. With a sigh, Fran turned back round.

"Y'know, t-there's...a computer like you...in my..........dreams every night" Fran said.

Bel began snickering behind his hand.

"Y-yeah. Cool, shiny ones...just like you" Fran said. "And y'know, I think I may need to go to the opticians. I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I just can't seem to take them off you"

Bel the broke into fits of laughter. Fran turned around and glared.

"Fuck you, Bel-senpai!" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Are you sure? Won't your computer girlfriend get jealous?" Bel asked, smirking like crazy.

"She'd have nothing to be jealous about because you're just a stupid, fake-prince!"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

Fran was about to say something until he took a glance at the computer. He glanced again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. And he wasn't. The countdown had stopped.

"Reina, it worked. I did it!" Fran said.

"Seriously!?" Reina asked as she stood next to him.

"Seriously"

"Seriously!? No joke!?"

"No joke! Look!"

And Reina did just that. She gave a small squeal of happiness and smiled. "Yes! Finally!" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. The prince never knew the froggy was such a sweet-talker" Bel said.

"Yeah, well you would know all about that, wouldn't you, senpai?" Fran asked.

"What is the froggy implying?"

"That your sexually active all the time"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Senpai..." Fran moaned. "Stop doing that"

"Ushishishi. No" Bel said before throwing another one.

Stab.

Fran sighed heavily in frustration before going back to reading his book on the floor.

"Thanks again, Fran" Reina said as she sat at her computer.

"No problem, Reina" Fran.

But just before Fran could sit down, his phone went off. It was so sudden that Fran jumped when he took it out. He had to keep juggling around with it to ensure that it wouldn't hit the floor and smash into pieces. A few seconds later, he was able to keep a steady grasp on his phone.

"Oh, thank god" Fran said as he sighed in relief.

"Ushishishi. The froggy would be good as a clown in the circus" Bel said.

"Are you okay?" Reina asked.

"Yeah. It was just my phone. It almost smashed into pieces, that's all"

"You seemed panicky"

"I love my phone. I'd die if anything happened to it" Fran said as he put it back in his pocket after reading the message he received.

BIG mistake

Although the countdown had stopped, the box had not completely disappeared. It was still up on the screen. The laptop seemed to have heard Fran's words about his phone. Call it crazy, but the laptop might've gotten jealous/angry and started up the countdown again.

Beep!

A loud beep emitted from the laptop, signalling that it was almost done. Reina, Bel and Fran instantly looked up as soon as they heard that noise.

"No" Reina said. "Don't tell me..."She slowly turned round to face the box on the screen. When she did, her face turned into a look of horror.

'_System will shut down in 0 minutes and 25 secs'  
_

"Oh no" Reina said. "NO!"

Bel and Fran quickly stood next to Reina and looked at the screen.

"No way" Bel said.

"I don't understand" Fran said. "I thought I did it"

"My laptop must've heard what you said about your phone and got jealous" Reina said.

"What!?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Two-timing? Shame on you, froggy" Bel said.

'_System will shut down in 0 minutes and 20 secs'  
_

"This is it. I'm going to get a big, fat F from my English teacher!" Reina said.

"There's really nothing we can do?" Fran asked.

"Tch! That damn computer!"

'_System will shut down in 0 minutes and 10 secs'_

"Here it comes..." Fran said.

"Oh no" Reina muttered.

"10..." Bel said, beginning to count it down.

"9..." Fran said, also counting it down.

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"No. NO!" Reina cried.

"1..." Bel and Fran said in unison.

'_System will now shut down'_

"NOOOOO!" Reina shouted up into the sky.

**......................The Next Day......................**

Reina was feeling gloomy all day. The events of what happened yesterday still played in her head. Today she would have to explain to her English teacher, Mrs. Shay, why she did not have her essay with her. She had a feeling that her teacher wouldn't believe her and only see it as an excuse. A really bad excuse.

The school bell rang as Reina entered the classroom and sat in her seat. The rest of the students came rushing in, not wanting to get detention for being late. Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Shay began calling everyone, one by one, to her desk to hand in their assignment. As students went up to the desk, Reina began to get a weird feeling in her stomach. She was nervous.

"Reina" Mrs. Shay called from her desk at the front of the class.

"_This is it..."_ Reina thought.

Reina shamefully walked up to the teacher's desk and stood in front of her.

"Your essay...?" Mrs. Shay said.

"Yeah, about that..." Reina said. "I don't have it"

"Why not?"

"Haha, funny story actually" Reina said, nervously.

"This 'funny story' better be the truth or else it'll be a week's detention for you"

Reina sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "The truth?" Reina muttered. "You want the truth?"

"Yes. The truth would be nice" Mrs. Shay said.

"Okay. The truth is...a box came up with a countdown saying that my computer would shut down in a few minutes and seconds. So my 2 friends and I did everything we could. Bel threatened my computer with his knives but that only made the computer count faster. So then my other friend, Fran, seduced the computer. And it worked. We got the countdown to stop. But then the computer over heard Fran say how much he loved his phone and I guess it got jealous and started up the countdown again. And this all happened before I got the chance to save my work. So that's about it, really" Reina said.

......................Silence......................

All Reina could do was smile nervously and pray that her teacher would somehow believe her crazy story. What else could she do? After all, it did sound like some story she made up on the spot. But no matter how crazy it was, it was true. Whatever the outcome was, Reina made a mental note to 'Never talk about another machine while in the presence of one. For it may get jealous and take revenge upon you'.

* * *

Reina: Damn that evil machine!

Fran: Don't make it more angry than it already is.

Bel: Ushishishi.

Reina: R-right! Okay everyone, what did you all think of this one? Good, ne?

Fran: Of course this didn't actually happen to Reina and she finished her R&J essay ages ago.

Reina: It was a stich! So easy! That reminds me, I've got an english exam comming up soon in June/July.

Bel: Let's hope there aren't any computers in the exam. Ushishishi.

Reina: Ah, Bel, don't jinx it!

Fran: Next...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Froggy no more!

Reina: Ah, froggy no more? What could that be about?

Bel: You'll just have to wait and see. Ushishishi.

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Fran/Bel: PS!

Reina: No computers were harmed in the making of this oneshot. See you in the next one! Ja ne!


	18. Froggy No More

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 20th oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Today's oneshot...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Froggy no more!

Bel: Ushishishi.

Reina: Ah, I think I'm really onto something with this one. I dobut anyone else has written something like this!

Fran: It's okay if you're confused. All shall be revealed when you read it.

Bel: So you peasants better start reading right now! Ushishishi, or I'll come over there and skewer you!

Reina: Belphy-kun!

Bel: What?

Reina: No threating my readers!

Bel: Prince's don't take orders from peasants!

Reina: *sigh* Anyways....

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Reina: Enjoy, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot 20 - ****Froggy No More**

"Ohayo" Fran said.

The other Varia members didn't seem to hear him. They were all shocked and speechless. No one knew what to say or do. All they could do was stand there and stare with open mouths. What were they staring at you may wonder? Why, their newest member of course. Yes, their new mist guardian, Fran. Why were they staring at him you may also wonder? Fran had left early this morning, saying he wanted some fresh air. But instead he came back like _this._

"F-Fran..." Levi muttered. "Y-you...your hair. Your eyes..."

"Vroi! What the fuck!?" Squalo said.

"What?" Fran asked innocently.

"Aww! I preferred how you were before!" Lussuria moaned.

"Guys, it's no big deal" Fran said.

Part of Fran's statement _was_ true. He did go out go get some air. But during his walk, he decided to...let's just say, involve himself in a 'colourful metamorphosis'. What once was teal hair and eyes that gave him that 'froggy' resemblance was now a dark brown/red colour. Instead of the market, this little froggy went to the hair-dressers and opticians.

While 3 Varia members gave Fran their opinions, one did not. Belphegor. The whole time he just stood their frowning at his lover. Yes, the two were together and have been for a few months now. Fran didn't care about anyone's opinion but Bels's for his opinion mattered the most to him.

"What do you think, senpai?" Fran asked.

The blonde remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say. Was he happy? Was he mad? He didn't know. All he knew was that Fran was a whole new different person.

"I..." Bel started, still in shock. "I think-"

"Ohayo!" Came the voice of Reina as she entered the kitchen.

The Varia exchanged greetings with their visitor and then went back to being in shock.

"What's everyone staring at?" Reina asked.

Squalo lifted up his sword and pointed it at Fran. Reina looked over at Fran and caught what Squalo was trying to say.

"Fran? Is that you?" Reina asked.

"Yeah. It's me. Same old emotionless guy" Fran said.

"What happened?"

"I just went to the hair-dressers and opticians. No big deal"

Reina walked over to him to get a better look.

"Wow! You look like a whole different person"

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"I don't feel different"

"I don't think you could seeing as the change was physical. It's what's on the inside that counts anyway. And on the inside, you're still Fran" Reina said.

"So, do you like it?"

"It's great. Not that how you looked before wasn't great too, it was. You just look...really good"

"Thanks"

"Are you completely stupid?" Bel suddenly asked.

Levi, Lussuria and Squalo all seemed to wake up from their trance as they turned to look at Bel. Fran was happy that his prince finally spoke, but he wasn't sure he liked what was being said. Bel's question was directed at Reina.

"Huh? Bel?" Reina muttered.

"Fran doesn't look great or good, he looks ridiculous!" Bel said.

Those words hurt Fran like a knife cutting his skin. Although he was used to that, he wasn't used to Bel saying things like this. Fran had thought that Bel would like his new look. Obviously he thought wrong. Sensing a big argument coming, Squalo, Lussuria and Levi all left the kitchen and went off to do their own thing.

"What are you talking about!? Fran doesn't look ridiculous!" Reina said. "I mean sure, it'll take some time getting used to. But that's all!"

"Oh, c'mon, Reina! You and I both know that that's _not_ Fran!" Bel said.

"Fran is still Fran no matter what he looks like!"

"Okay, that's a load of crap" Bel said as he scoffed.

"So you're saying that if you change your appearance, you suddenly become a whole new person?" Reina asked.

"Bingo!" Bel said.

"It's what's on the inside that counts, not the outside"

"Whatever" Bel said.

Silence filled the room. What more could they say? Whatever one said, the other would disagree. There would be no end to the conversation. It would be endless. An endless conversation. Reina, knowing this decided to bring it to a stop.

"Okay. Well, you have your opinions and I have mine. And I don't see the point in arguing about this. So, I'm done" Reina said. "See you guys at dinner"

And with that, Reina left the room. Leaving Bel and Fran alone to talk about this. While everything Bel said made sense to Fran, it didn't make it better. Ridiculous? Bel thought Fran's change was ridiculous. For some unknown reason, Fran thought that Bel would like his new look. What drove him to think such a thing was beyond him.

"You really think I look ridiculous, senpai?" Fran asked.

"That's what I said" Bel said.

"Why?"

"Co's it's true"

"Is it?"

"Ushishishi. Prince's don't lie"

"Look, senpai, I haven't changed. I'm still me" Fran said.

"No, you're not" Bel said.

"How?! How have I changed!?"

"You're not froggy anymore. I can't call you froggy anymore!" Bel said.

"Is that what this is about? Just because I don't look green like a frog anymore?"

"Yes!"

"That's exactly why I did this" Fran said.

Bel's mouth was left ajar. His froggy changed so he could stop being what he was? Bel loved how Fran resembled a frog. It made him cuter. But now that Fran no longer resembled a frog, he was just an ordinary guy to Bel. There was nothing special about him.

"W-what?" Bel muttered.

Fran sighed before explaining. "I was tired of looking like a frog, senpai. I hate frogs" Fran said

"So you changed yourself!?" Bel asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah" Fran said. "I didn't like how people always referred to me as 'frog' and 'froggy'. So I thought that if I changed my hair colour and wore contacts, that they wouldn't be able to anymore"

"The prince liked his froggy the way he was before. Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Well I didn't! The prince liked having a frog!"

"Not everything is always about you, senpai!"

"You're such an idiot" Bel said. "Look, if you did this because of me-"

"Because of you!? I did this for me! It was my decision!" Fran said.

"Well it was a stupid one!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel this way, senpai. But you're just going to have to get used to this co's I'm not going back to how I was before!" Fran said.

"That's fine with me!" Bel said. "But since you won't ever be a frog again..."

Bel paused as he walked up to Fran and took off the frog hat. Fran's new hair stood out even more. Fran was surprised. A little hurt, but more surprised. The hat that he was forever supposed to wear had been taken off by the very person who gave it to him.

"You won't need this!" Bel finished.

"Bel-senpai, why are you mad at me!?" Fran asked.

"The prince is mad because he lost his froggy! His froggy wasn't yucky and brown! He was cute and green!" Bel said angrily.

"Not all frogs are green, senpai!!" Fran said angrily.

Bel then smiled softly "No" He said "But this one was..."

And with that Bel left. Fran watched sadly as Bel left the room. He never meant for them to have an argument. He felt terrible. But hopefully Bel would get over this and let it go.

...................At Dinner...................

The Varia was seated at the table and enjoying their dinner. Pasta with salad and bread rolls. Food and drinks were layed out across the table. Fran had only just entered.

"Sorry I'm late" Fran said as he sat down next Bel.

Then it started.

"Who's this?" Bel suddenly asked, referring to Fran.

Fran looked up, confused.

"Vroi! What the fuck do you mean 'who's this'. It's Fran! Are you blind!?"

"Fran?" Bel asked. "What are you talking about? This isn't the froggy"

"Did the brat hit his head or something?" Xanxus asked, thinking Bel had lost it.

"No boss, I'm fine. But the prince doesn't know who this person is"

"Bel-senpai, you know it's me" Fran said.

"How does the peasant know the prince's name?" Bel asked.

"Bel, this isn't funny" Reina said.

"The prince isn't trying to be funny, stupid girl. The prince is merely stating the fact that he doesn't know this person beside him"

"Bel-senpai, I've been here for months" Fran said as he took a bite of his food.

"Ushishishi. You can't have been because the prince has never seen you before in his life" Bel said.

"Well maybe you should move your stupid bangs out of the way. I assure you, you'll see a lot better if you do"

Stab.

"Ushishishi. Peasants should never talk back to a prince"

"What prince? All I see is fallen one" Fran said.

Stab. Stab.

"When are you going to stop stabbing me?" Fran asked. "All this just because I don't look like a frog anymore"

"The prince had a frog once" Bel suddenly said.

Fran paused his eating as Bel talked.

"He was green and very cute. He never showed his emotions and he wore a froggy hat. He would always play with the prince and the two of them would always have fun together. But the frog ran away recently. The prince doesn't understand why his froggy would just disappear like that" Bel finished.

Everyone's eyes were now on Fran. They probably thought that Fran would break down and cry. As if! This is Fran we're talking about! If they're expecting tears, they can go and peel an onion! Fran slowly turned to Bel.

"Well maybe your frog ran away because he was sick of being a frog" Fran said. "Maybe he wanted to be something else so a certain 'prince' wouldn't make fun of him"

"All the more reason for me to hate him!" Bel hissed angrily as he slammed his fork down on the table.

Bel then quickly got up form his chair and walked out of the room. Leaving his half-eaten food. Fran stared at the empty seat where a blonde prince once sat. His face was blank and emotionless as he did so, as if all the life in him had been sucked away at that moment.

"_All the more reason for me to hate him!"_

Although Fran was the type of person to just brush things off, this comment refused to leave his mind without leaving a scar first. Fran didn't think Bel would react this way with his change. He didn't think Bel would mind. Oh, how stupid he was to think such a thing.

"Fran..." Lussuria's soft voice came.

Fran stared at the empty seat for a few more minutes before slowly turning to look at the sun guardian. Lussuria had a soft look of sympathy on his face. As if he understood Fran's pain.

"Would you like to be excused?" Lussuria asked.

Fran shook his head.

"Vroi! What the fuck is going on!?" Squalo asked.

But no one answered Squalo's question...

...................Later...................

When Bel left dinner, he went straight to his room. He turned on the T.V and sat on the floor in front of it. He put himself in the position of hugging his legs close to his chest. He wasn't smirking or chuckling. A sad frown was placed on his face. He wasn't interested in watching T.V, but he was hoping that it would somehow take his mind off of Fran.

Fran...

The prince sighed heavily as his lover came into his head again. He was anything but happy with what his froggy had become. No longer a frog but an oak tree. A friggin' oak tree! Fran looked like an ordinary guy now. Bel didn't like ordinary. He liked how his froggy had unusual hair colour and eyes. It added to his cute look. But now that Fran had become a brunette, his cuteness was slowly fading away.

Slowly but surely...

Bel's thoughts were interrupted as he heard his door open and then close. Someone had entered his room.

"Hey, Bel-senpai" Came a familiar voice.

Bel frowned even more. He wasn't happy with his fro-oak tree at the moment. Hadn't he made that clear at dinner? Bel settled on the conclusion that his oak-tree was deaf and decided to ignore him.

"You didn't forget our movie date today, did you?" Fran asked as he walked over to Bel and sat down on the floor next to him, cross-legged. Fran placed a bag down on the floor beside him.

Damn. Bel had forgotten all about their movie date. They had planned to watch movies alone together. A date with just the two of them.  
Bel cursed in his head for forgetting.

"It's okay if you did. I almost did too. What, with me changing my look and all" Fran said as he dug inside the bag.

Mentioning it only made Bel feel worse.

"Okay, senpai" Fran said as he skilfully held up a selection of DVD's in his hands. "Which one. Avatar, The Dark Knight, Clover field, District 9, Silent Hill, 'Iron Man' or 'You Don't Mess With The Zohan'?"

Bel remained silent, continuing to ignore him. Fran knew this but didn't let it bother him. He simply improvised.

"Can't decide?" Fran asked. "Okay then. I'll choose. Let's watch....Avatar"

Bel sighed as Fran opened the DVD case and slipped the disc inside the DVD player.

"Okay. Now which popcorn would you prefer?" Fran asked as he held up to bags of popcorn. "Salty or Sweet?"

Bel remained silent.

"Can't decided with this either? I know what you mean. Both are so good. Hmm, let's go with......sweet" Fran said.

Bel sighed again as he wondered what Fran was doing. Didn't he know that the prince didn't want him here right now?

"Bel-senpai, I've got a surprise for you..." Fran said as he reached in the back and took out a big tub of ice-cream. "Voilla! Strawberry cheesecake ice-cream, your favourite"

Strawberry cheesecake was Bel's favourite ice-cream flavour. Every time he watched a movie, he would grab a tub of strawberry cheesecake ice-cream and share it with Fran.

"Look, I've even brought up two a spoon so we can share. Remember? I'd take one spoonful, you'd take the next..." Fran said.

Bel still refused to communicate with Fran in anyway. Fran opened the tub of ice-cream and grabbed a spoon. He scooped some onto the spoon and held it out in front of Bel's mouth.

Bel didn't even glance at it.

"Here you go, Bel-senpai" Fran said.

...................Silence...................

"C'mon, it's your favourite"

...................Silence...................

"Oh, I get it. You want me to take the first one. That's fine" Fran said as he moved the ice-cream to his lips and placed it inside his mouth.

Bel cursed quietly at Fran's determination. Bel didn't know how much more he could take. Fran's voice was starting to annoy him. He wanted nothing more than to stab him to keep him quiet. But that would involve communication. So Bel did the only thing he could do.

"Okay. I've had the first one. Now you, senpai" Fran said as he held out another scoop of ice-cream in front of Bel's lips. "C'mon, senpai. Eat it-"

"Fran..." Bel finally spoke.

"Yes, senpai?" Fran asked.

"You're annoying me"

"Well if you'd just eat the ice-cream-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY FRIGGIN' ICE-CREAM!" Bel shouted angrily.

"Okay then, how about some popcorn?" Fran asked.

"Just leave" Bel said.

"What?"

"I said leave!"

"Why?"

"Because your pissing me off!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me, senpai" Fran said.

"Why'd you think!? You went out for some air and came back looking like this! A friggin' piece of chocolate!" Bel said.

"Chocolate? Is that my new nickname?" Fran asked.

"Well, I can't call you froggy anymore, can I?" Bel asked.

"Is that what this is about?"

"The prince loved his froggy very much. He's upset that his froggy changed" Bel said.

Fran softened his look. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bel-senpai. I was just sick of looking like a frog. If I had known it would've made you feel this way then I never would've done it" He said only gave a quick glance to Fran before going back to staring at the T.V. screen.

"Yeah, well it's too late now" Bel said.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't really dye my hair then, isn't it?" Fran said.

Bel instantly looked up at Fran after saying those words. And as soon as he did he gasped. His eyes widened and his mouth hung in the air. Fran was no longer an oak tree, but a frog again. Somehow, his hair and eyes had been turned back to their original colour.

"W-what?" Bel muttered. "How?"

"Illusion" Fran said.

"Huh?"

"I never really dyed my hair or put contacts on. It was all an illusion made by me"

"But why?"

"Well when I was outside 'getting some air', I really did think about changing myself. I even passed a hair-dresser's shop. But in case I didn't like it, I put up this illusion to see what would happen. I'm glad I didn't go through with it co's with the way you reacted and everything, it just wouldn't have been a good idea"

Bel was stunned. Fran had never dyed his hair or put contacts on. It was all an illusion. So all that fighting and feeling angry was for nothing. Bel suddenly began to feel better. His smirk came back.

"Ushishishi. So the froggy lied then?" Bel asked.

"I'm sorry" Fran said.

"Don't be. This was entertaining. And the prince always wondered what the froggy would look like if he wasn't a frog" Bel said.

"Well, now you now" Fran said with a small smile.

"Ushishishi. Be right back, froggy. The prince needs to go to the bathroom" Bel said.

"Okay"

Bel got up and left the room. As soon as he did, Fran breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his _other _illusion. Brown hair came back once more. He then tipped his head forward harshly and out came the pair of dark brown contacts.

"Now, I wonder if I can buy the teal hair dye and dye my hair before Bel-senpai comes back" Fran wondered out loud.

* * *

Ooh, Franny-kun lied to Belphy-kun! Haha! Ohayo, again! So what did everyone think of this one? Good, ne? Okay, today's end interview is going to be short, sweet and simple!

Next...

Sim Love!

I wonder what it could be about? Maybe some of you already have an idea in mind? Anyways...

PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL, DOKI~DOKi!

See you later! Ja ne!

PS. Anyone else bummed-out about school starting on Monday?


	19. OneShot 21: Sim Love

Reina: Ohayo! And welcome to the 21st oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Fran: Today's oneshot...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Sim Love!

Reina: Ah, roleplaying. Isn't it great!?

Fran: Reina, what are you talking about?

Reina: Ever since I made an rp account on FB I've been having loads of fun! Belphy-kun even game me a tiara and made me a princess!

Belphegor: Shi?

Reina: iie, not you Belphy-kun. My rp friend Belphy-kun.

Bel: I was going to say, a prince would never give a peasant a crown!

Fran: *cough*tiara*cough

Bel: *vein* You snot nosed brat!

Fran: Ah, gomenasai. I think I'm allergic to fake-princes

Bel: DIE!

Reina: Ah, ah, ah, no fighting! We have a oneshot to present!

Bel: Ushishishi. This oneshot is based on a stupid computer game so it's totally pointless.

Reina: Belphy-kun, the Sims is a great game! Do not doubt it's greatness!

Bel: What's so great about the sims?

Reina: The sims is a game that basically let's you create a second life.

Bel: Second life?

Fran: Hai. You create your characters, buy or build your home and then...live in it. You can cook, clean, go to work, have kids, all that stuff too.

Bel: Ushishishi. Interesting.

Reina: I thought so too, which is why I decided to create a oneshot about it. I also got this idea from a video on youtube.

Fran: Someone has already created the Varia on the Sims2 and decided to post a video of it up. That's how Reina was able to see it and get this idea.

Reina: Hai-Hai! And I've always wondered if I could make any of the khr characters on the sims 2 when I played it. I think I'll try to next time. Haha, I'll even make Bel and Fran's sim characters yaoi too, so there'll be lots and lots of BF love to go around!

Fran/Bel: *Dark aura around them* Do that and you die!

Reina: *sweat drops nervously* H-H-hai. A-ano....mina-san, please read like your life depends on it, doki~doki!

**

* * *

**

**One****Shot 21 - ****Sim Love**

Fran was sat at his desk, playing on his computer. No one had any missions today so everyone was free to do whatever. Bored, Fran decided to occupy himself with a computer game. The Sims 2. The game that lets you create a second life. Fran had decided to create characters based on his life. Basically, he had created the whole Varia. From their personalities to their weird hair styles, Fran had got it all. Even the castle looked exactly the same as the one in real life did.

Another reason why Fran decided to create the Varia was to get his own back. For every little thing they did in the real world that bothered him, he would get his own back in the Sims. His first and main target. Belphegor. But just before Fran could make Sim-Fran slap Sim-Bel across the face, the real Bel appeared.

"Ushishishi. What is the little froggy doing?" Bel asked as he stood by the door.

"Bel-senpai, I'm busy. Could you please come back say...never?" Fran said.

Stab.

"Don't talk to royalty in that way, froggy" Bel said. "And busy doing what?"

"Nothing. I'm just playing a game" Fran answered.

"A game?"

"Hai"

"Ushishishi. The prince loves to play games. Let the prince play"

"It's a one player game"

Stab.

"Alright" Fran said with a sigh.

Bel gave a small chuckled as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Fran at the computer.

"What game is this?" Bel asked.

"The Sims 2" Fran answered.

"The Sims 2? What's that?"

"You've never heard of the Sims 2?"

"No"

"Basically it's a game about life. You create your own characters, put them in a house and live your life. That's pretty much it"

"So if it's a game about life, people can die and everything?"

"Yep"

"Ushishishi. Interesting"

Fran continued to play. Only a few minutes later did Bel realise something.

"Hey, those guys look just like everyone in the Varia" Bel said as he saw the characters.

"They are" Fran said.

"What?"

"I made them. They're supposed to be us"

"Huh?"

"Look" Fran said as he pointed at each character. "There's Sim-Xanxus playing pool with Sim-Squalo, there's Sim-Levi going off to work or to do a mission, there's Sim-Lussuria cooking in the kitchen, there's Sim-Fran reading a book and..."

"Me! Me! What about the prince!?" Bel asked anxious.

"There's Sim-Bel taking a nap on the couch"

..................Silence..................

"A nap? That's it? I'm taking a nap?" Bel asked in disbelief.

"Well he's obviously tired so what'd you expect?" Fran said.

"Tch! The prince doesn't take naps like a baby! Wake him, I mean me, up! Now!"

"Okay, okay. Hold on"

Fran clicked on Sim-Bel and clicked 'wake up'. Slowly, Sim-Bel woke up, stretched and sat up properly.

"Now what?" Fran asked.

"Make him do something 'princely' " Bel said.

"Like what?"

"Something only the prince would do"

"Which would be?"

Bel gave it some thought for a few minutes. His face cracked a smile as an idea came into his head. "Ushishishi. Play with the froggy, of course" Bel said.

"Um...I'd rather you didn't" Fran said.

"Why not?"

"Because the real Fran already gets stabbed and harassed by you in real life. Do we really need to make him suffer in a game too?"

"Ushishishi. Yes" Bel said.

"I'm not going to let Sim-Bel harass Sim-Fran" Fran said.

Stab.

"Senpai" Fran moaned.

"If you're not going to do it, then I will" Bel said.

Bel then pushed Fran out of the way of them computer and took control of the mouse. Bel may not have played the Sims 2 before but that didn't mean he didn't know how to. He had been watching Fran all this time.

"Ushishishi. Let's go and see how the froggy's doing, shall we?" Bel said to his sim character.

Bel clicked on Sim-Bel and made him walk upstairs. He then made him enter Sim-Fran's room, where Sim-Fran was sitting in a comfortable chair and reading a book.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled.

"Bel-senpai, please don't" Fran said.

"Why not? This game is supposed to be based on us isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well then, froggy. I'm just making easier for you. So-huh?"

"W-what's going on?"

Both Bel and Fran were confused. Just as Bel was about to make Sim-Bel do something, Sim-Fran stopped reading, got up and walked over to Sim-Bel. Then the two of them walked over to Sim-Fran's bed. Both sims stood on either side of the bed.

"What are they doing?" Bel asked.

"I think I know" Fran said nervously.

"What?"

"Well, somehow, Sim-Bel and Sim-Fran are friends"

"What!?"

"It's true. Anyway, Sim-Bel won't harass Sim-Fran anyway co's the two of them are good friends. And friendship can turn into 'something else' really quick. So..."

"What!? What is it!?" Bel asked.

But Fran didn't need to say anything as Bel glanced at the screen. Both sims character's clothes disappeared and they got into the bed together. Then they got close to each other and...

You get the rest...

Bel and Fran stared in horror at the scene in front of them.

Then...

"EWW!" Fran cried.

"Why!? Why are they doing that!? Why are WE doing that!?" Bel asked.

"They must've became more than friends"

"How!?"

"I don't know!"

"Well make them stop!"

"I can't!"

"Can't or won't!?"

"What the hell, senpai!?"

"Tch! The prince would never do _that_ with _you_! You're just a un-cute kouhai frog! The prince has more taste than that!"

"Well I wouldn't do that with you either! I mean, why would I sleep with a fake-prince?"

Stab.

"The prince isn't fake, froggy!" Bel said. "How did they become friends anyway? Isn't this supposed to be based on our life?"

"Yeah, but sometimes if you just leave them to it, they'll do whatever they want" Fran said.

"How can Sim-Bel even be attracted to Sim-Fran?" Bel asked. "He's stupid, he's un-cute, he's a frog and-"

"He's having sex with Sim-Bel right now as we speak" Fran cut in.

Stab. Stab.

"I don't need you to remind me, froggy! I don't have memory loss!" Bel said.

"Wow, senpai. I always knew you were gay but to actually prove it and rape me is something else" Fran said as he looked at the two sim characters.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. First of all, froggy, the prince isn't gay. He's bi. There's a difference" Bel said. "And second, the prince would never rape a frog"

"Rape a frog?" Fran muttered.

"Yes"

"A frog?"

"Yes!"

"Not a _human_, a frog?"

"You know what I mean, stupid!"

"Do I?"

Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab.

"They're still doing it, senpai" Fran said as he pointed to the screen.

"Who made this game!? I'm going to skewer them!"

"Bel-senpai, it's not the creators fault. They didn't make this happen"

Laughter and other noises could be heard from the two sims characters. Knowing that the characters represented them, Bel and Fran blushed. The two couldn't help but glance at the screen again.

Bad Idea...

"AH! My eyes! My eyes!" Fran shouted as he placed both his hands over his eyes and turned away.

"Your eyes!? What about mine!?" Bel asked.

"You haven't got any!"

Stab.

"Senpai..." Fran moaned as he removed his hands and turned back round.

"Stupid frog, of course the prince has eyes!"

"Eww, look!" Fran said. "I-I think they're thrusting now. I see touching, I see kissing and, wait...is Sim-Fran the seme?"

"I don't need audio description, froggy!" Bel snapped.

Watching the two sim characters seemed to set something off inside Bel and Fran, because a few minutes later...

"Ah! Stop touching me, senpai! You friggin' pervert!" Fran said as he moved his hand away from Bel's.

"I'm not! You were touching me!" Bel protested.

"No, _you_ were touching _me_!" Fran said.

"Like hell I was!"

"What, just because our sim characters are having sex, you think we're going to?"

"Ushishishi. Now who's a pervert, froggy?"

"Still you, senpai"

Stab. Stab.

"Well, just because sex is fun and everything, and just because Sim-Bel and Sim-Fran are having...'fun', that doesn't change anything!" Fran said.

"I know!" Bel said.

"It's just a game. A silly game that's all about life!" Fran said.

"Exactly" Bel said.

"And they're just...bored" Fran added.

"Tottally" Bel agreed.

"It isn't real. It's fiction. There's no way we'd ever do that"

"Never"

"I mean, it's you. And it's me. So...no"

"Definitely not"

"I'm still me, and you're still you. We still hate each other and-mph!"

Fran was silenced as a pair of lips attached themselves on to his. Fran, knowing exactly who it was, kissed back and wrapped his arms around 'said' person's neck. Tongues met as the kiss turned into a make-out session. Fran moaned into the kiss and it was swallowed by Bel. Air soon became a problem. The two pulled away, panting.

"Ushishishi. So..." Bel began, in-between pants. "My room or yours?"

"Stupid, fake-prince. I was wondering when you'd ask that" Fran answered.

* * *

Reina: Sugoi! Who knew such a simple game could cause _that_ to happen?

Tsuna: Um...A-ano, Reina-chan, I don't think the Sims2 is really a simple game.

Reina: Oh?

Tsuna: Hai. Life isn't easy to live. A-and to play it on a game, well...that just sounds even harder.

Reina: Hai, but it's not once you know how to play it! Though, adults have no clue how to play the game. So I've been told.

Tsuna: Eh? R-really!?

Reina: Hai!

Gokudera: Oi! Where are your knife bastard and frog of a boyfriend?

Reina: One, please do not reffer to Belphy-kun and Franny-kun like that. And second, although I have a crush on them neither of them are my boyfriend.

Gokudera: Whatever! Where are they?

Reina: Haha, Go-kun, did you not read the oneshot?

Gokudera: Huh?

Reina: *Points to a room next door* Where do you think those strange noises are comming from?

_Bang! Bang!_

_Fran: Ahh, s-senpai!"_

_Bel: Ushishishi"_

Tsuna/Gokudera:........

Reina: *Happy* Ah, such 'reassuring' sounds!

Tsuna: E-Eh!? R-Reina-chan, y-you....

Reina: Aren't bothered by the noises? Not at all, Tsuna-kun. If anything, this is a good thing!

Gokudera: How the hell are 'those two screwing each other so loudly we can hear them through a thick wall' a good thing!?

Reina: Because...*holds up cam corder*...This is my chance!

Tsuna: Chance?

Reina: Hai! You see, I'm going to put together a video filled with all the BelxFran goodness that goes on. From kisses to touching, I'll record it all. I even have pictures. Wanna see!?

Tsuna: *sweat drops* U-um....th-that's okay, Reina.

Reina: *shrugs shoulders and stands up with cam corder ready* Okay then, guess it's time.

Gokudera: Time for what?

Reina: Time to record the live action scene.

Tsuna: You don't mean....

Reina: Hai. I'm going to record Belphy-kun and Franny-kun expressing their love for each other!

Tsuna/Gokudera: WHAT!?

Reina: Hai! One of my reviewers once suggested that I do this. Plus, there are alot of fangirls counting on me to do this! If I do, they'll buy copies from me. I'm thinking of charging them £50 a tape!

Tsuna: E-EH!?

Reina: Well, they don't exactly do this _everday_, Tsuna. This stuff is rare!

Gokudera: B-but still!

Reina: Okay, here I go!

(Reina stands by the door to the next room and opens it slightly, so the camera can see Bel and Fran clearly)

Gokudera: The hell you think you're doing!?

Reina: SSSHHH! You're gonna get me caught!

_Fran: Ahh, s-s-senpai! H-h-h-harder!_

Tsuna: AH! *has a major nose-bleed and passes out, falling to the ground with a 'thud'*

Gokudera: J-J-JYUUDAIME! *Quickly goes to Tsuna's aid and tries to wake him up*

Reina: *Still recording* Haha, this is great!

Gokudera: *Clenched fist* You...

Reina: *Turns to you* Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The next oneshot is called 'Facial Changes'. Hope you look forward to it! Please read & review with your dying will, doki~doki!

Gokudera: *still trying to wake Tsuna up* Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! JYUUUDAIME!

_Bel: Did you just hear someone shout 'Jyuudaime'?_

Reina: Crap!

_Fran: Now that you mention it, senpai, I did. I also heard a 'thud', like someone fell to the floor or something._

Reina: Stupid-dera, you blew my cover! *throws cam corder at Gokudera's head*

Gokudera: *gets hit* AH! What the fuck!?

Reina: Mina-san, if you want to buy a tape of BelxFran goodness then just say so in the review and I'll send you one right away! *waves* Ja ne!

Gokudera: *still trying to wake Tsuna up* Reina, I think the 10th is dead!

Reina: *sighs at Gokudera's stupidity* Silly, Go-kun.


	20. Cookie Replacement

Reina/Fran/Bel: Hello, and welcome to the next oneshot of this amasing oneshot collection!

Reina: Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! It's been SOOO LONG since I updated this!

Fran: Reina, it's only been 2 months

Reina: Exactly!

Bel: Shishishi, Reina's slacking off

Reina: Am not!

Fran: Then what's your reason for not updating?

Reina: Err...Exams!

Fran: Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot

Reina: That's alright, Franny-kun!

Bel: Shishishi, stupid frog. Reina-chan doesn't care about exams, she can't even be bothered to study for them

Reina: Shut up! No one's talking to you, Belphy-kun!

Bel: *holds up knives* You wanna get cut, Reina?

Reina: *sweat drops nervously* I-I'm good, thanks

Fran: Ah, today's oneshot is...

Reina/Fran/Bel: Cookie Replacement!

Reina: I decided to skip 'facial changes', it didn't seem that good after all. From now on I'm just gonna shuffle the collection and choose a oneshot from any order.

READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, DESU~!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**OneShot 22 - ****Cookie Replacement**

Fran walked down the empty halls of the Varia castle. He had just woken up and got changed into his uniform. It was unusually quiet today. Fran didn't know if that was because it was only the morning or because everyone was gone. Yes, everyone was gone. They were all out on a mission. Well, everyone except Fran of course. The halls were indeed very long, and the Varia members complained about this fact many times. But sometimes having long hallways were a good thing. It gave the Varia time to think as they walked. What about? Who knows. But on this particular journey, Fran took his time to think. Lately, he had been feeling…uncomfortable with his situation. For those of you who are wondering just what that situation is, it's the 'replacement' situation.

Now, Fran new full well that he was here for one reason, and one reason only. And that reason was 'to be the replacement of the Varia's late mist guardian, Mammon'. Simple, right? Wrong. The Varia would constantly belittle, put down and picked on Fran. Especially Belphegor. They all took the liberty of making it their job to remind the young illusionist that he was just a replacement. No other feeling of pain could compare to the feeling of hurt Fran felt knowing this.

Fran didn't agree with replacement. In fact, the very word left a certain...'distaste' on his tongue. Fran believed that everyone had their own unique thing about them that couldn't be 'thrown away' or 'exchanged'…or 'replaced'. People weren't like toys. You couldn't pick them, play with them, and then say seconds later 'I don't like this toy anymore. I want a new one', and go back to the toy shop to buy another one. People have feelings. Fran finally reached his destination. The kitchen. It was only natural that Fran would want something to eat when he woke up. It seemed that Fran had got it wrong. Yes, the Varia were gone. But not all of them. One still remained, plus a familiar guest.

"Oh, Fran. Good morning!" Lussuria said.

"Ohayo!" Reina said.

"Hi" Fran said as he stepped into the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission like everyone else?"

"Hai! But I forgot all about baking cookies with Reina. She wanted me to teach her how to make my famous cookies"

"Hai-Hai! That is correct!" Reina said.

That was true. Lussuria's cookies were famous. Among the Varia though, of course. Whenever Lussuria made cookies, they'd all get excited. Lussuria's cookies were the best! Not that Fran would ever tell him that. Fran would simply munch on the cookie and mutter 'not bad'. But really, he wanted to say 'Oh my god! These cookies are amasing! They rock! I love them!'. But that just wouldn't be Fran now, would it?

DING!

"They're done!" Lussruria announced.

"Finally! I couldn't wait a minute longer" Reina said.

Lussuria put on a pair of oven mitts and opened up the oven. He took hold of the tray, took it out and placed it on the table-top. On the tray were 10 perfect cookies. All golden brown and full of chocolate chips. Why only 10? Because the cookies were so big that just one would be enough.

"Sugoi!" Reina said as she looked at them.

"Wow, Reina-chan! They're perfect! You're a natural" Lussuria said.

"All I did was follow your recipe. I didn't really do anything"

"Nonsense! You did great!"

Fran's stomach growled, but not loud enough for Lussuria and Reina to hear. Fran was about to make breakfast, but cookies sounded so much better at the moment. But just before Fran could act upon his stomach's wishes, something happened...

"I'm going to try one!" Reina said.

Reina took a single cookie off the tray. "Itadakimas!" Reina said.

Reina took a bite out it. But as soon as she did, she yelped and quickly let go of the cookie. It was still hot. Reina was well aware that the cookie had _just_ came out of the hot oven. But her desire to have a cookie took over her senses and acted out. The cookie dropped to the floor and broke into pieces and crumbs.

"Oh dear" Lussuria said. "Reina-chan, are you okay?"

"H-hai!" Reina said. "My tongue got burnt, but apart from that, I'm okay. Aww, but I dropped the cookie and now it's all broken"

Fran glanced at the cookie on the floor. Somehow, it reminded him of Mammon. Not that he thought Mammon was a cookie. But the way the cookie had just dropped onto the floor. Like it had been thrown away because it wasn't any good.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to make another one now" Reina said.

Fran's eyes widened slightly at Reina's words. He watched as Reina brushed the broken cookie pieces into a dustpan and carried it over to the bin.

"Do you have any more dough left?" Lussuria asked.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's enough to make a replacement" Reina said, getting ready to put the cookie pieces in the bin. "So I'll just-"

"STOP!" Fran suddenly shouted.

Reina and Lussuria were startled by Fran's sudden outburst, as the jumped slightly.

"F-Fran?" Reina muttered.

"You think it's okay to throw that cookie away just because it's all broken up in pieces?" Fran asked.

"Huh?"

"BAKA! COOKIES ARE SWEET TREATS THAT DESERVE TO BE TREATED WITH PROPER CARE! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS! Throwing it away in the bin, HOW COULD YOU! SO WHAT IF THE COOKIE'S ALL BROEKN UP IN PIECES! IT'S STILL A COOKIE! IT'S STILL TASTY AND GOLDEN AND CRUNCHY! SO WHY! WHY THROW IT AWAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! YOU ALL SEEM TO LIKE REPLACING THINGS! COOKIE'S CAN'T JUST BE REPLACED! THEY'RE ONE OF A KIND! THAT COOKIE IS JUST AS GOOD AS THE REST OF THEM! SO WHY SHOULD IT NEED TO BE REPLACED! WHY? WHY! WHY!" Fran shouted.

...Silence...

Fran breathed in and out slowly as he calmed down. He didn't mean to shout out his feelings like that. Heck, he didn't mean to shout at all! Lussuria didn't know what to say and Reina just stood there puzzled.

"It's just a cookie" Reina said.

* * *

Hai, hai, it is just a cookie XD

But aww, poor Fran :'(

So what did everyone think of this one, I wonder?

Okay, like last time, today's end interview is going to be short, sweet and simple!

Ah, this is really short which is kinda good in a way since most/all of my oneshots are long when they're only supposed to be small things. Oh well~

To everyone that is having exams, ganbatte!

Please read & review with your dying will, desu~!


	21. Illusions 101

This was gonna be another oneshot revised but I haven't updated this oneshot collection in a while.

This is set in the future arc.

This is my first time writing Mukuro as a main character.

This is my 2nd time writing a 6926 fic, but I deleted the other one, planning to turn it in to a 6927 instead.

I hope this makes you laugh.

Now read like your life depends on it and enjoy~!

* * *

**Oneshot****28****- ****Illusions 101**

It was a bright and sunny day. The wind blew slightly, creating a nice breeze. Clouds floated by without a care in the world. And all the flowers seemed to be in full bloom. Yes, today was a beautiful day. In a small, abandoned shed in a field full of flowers, a class was taking place. But not just any class. An illusions class for young apprentices that wish to someday become full fledged illusionists. The shed was small but big enough to pass as a high school classroom. Inside the shed were several desks and chairs for students, a book shelf full of different illusion spells, a world globe and other classroom stuff. Who was the teacher, you may wonder?

SLAM!

"Kufufufu..." Came a familiar chuckle. "You're late, little one"

"The stupid, fake-prince wouldn't stop throwing his stupid knives at me" Came a monotone voice.

"Excuses, excuses. If you're late again, I won't overlook it and you'll be given a severe punishment. Is that Understood?"

"Yeah"

Said student took his seat in the front row and waited for the class to properly start. The sound of chalk touching a black board was the only sound emitted in the room.

"Good afternoon, class. And welcome to Illusions 101" Mukuro said as he finished writing 'Illusions 101' on the chalk board with a piece of chalk. "I trust you've all had a nice summer" Mukuro added as he put down the piece of chalk and turned round to face his class with a smile.

...Silence...

Mukuro twitched slightly at the silence. He closed his eyes and sighed before turning round to write something else on the chalk board. Although he was faced the other way, Mukuro didn't need to look to know that a hand was raised in the air. It was usually around this time that a sarcastic remark would be made.

"Yes, Fran?" Mukuro asked without turning back to look.

So far, Fran was the only student in the illusions 101 class. The class had stared a few weeks ago but no one had joined. Mainly because there weren't that many illusionist nowadays. But also because everyone saw Mukuro as a mad man. He was a dangerous criminal, his illusions were intense and his laugh was just down-right creepy.

"Master, I'm the only student, remember?" Fran said.

"Yes, Fran" Mukuro said. "I remember"

Every time, Fran would remind Mukuro that he had no class to ask how their summer was. Of course, Mukuro knew this. And it annoyed him how Fran would always remind him. As if Mukuro wasn't disappointed enough. Mukuro underlined the word he had just wrote on the blackboard and turned round to face his 'invisible' class.

"Okay, today we're going to be studying the power of...irritation" Mukuro said.

"The power of...irritation" Fran muttered. "Is this in anyway connected to that prefect, Hibari Kyoya?"

"Correct. Unlike the rest of us, Hibari Kyoya uses irritation to light up his Vongola ring. After a report of his fight against the Phantom Knight, I was able to gather some interesting information. Thus, making today's lesson about the power of irritation" Mukuro explained.

Click.

The sound of the door handle turning could be heard in the midst of the conversation. Mukuro and Fran turned to the door as it opened. Chrome appeared and entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Mukuro-sama" Chrome said to Mukuro as she bowed.

"Kufufufu. It's alright, my sweet Chrome" Mukuro began as he walked over to her. "Do not fret. I'm just glad you made it. I was beginning to worry. I thought something had happened to you"

"I'm fine" Chrome said.

Chrome then made her way to her seat, which was also in the front row and only one desk away from Fran. Okay, so Fran wasn't the only student. There was Chrome too. But she couldn't really be classed as a student seeing as she only joined the class to be with Mukuro. This didn't go unnoticed by Mukuro but he simply allowed it to go on. Even if it was just to be with him, Mukuro thought that Chrome could still learn a few tricks.

"How come Chrome didn't get into trouble for being late like I did?" Fran asked.

"Kufufufu. If you had brought me a shiny red apple then you might've gotten off easily too" Mukuro said as he walked back to his spot in front of the classroom.

"Now irritation, although simple, is very strong and useful during a fight" Mukuro began. "It can distract your opponent and throw them off guard, giving you the perfect chance to attack. For some people, they become enraged by their irritation and have a sudden power up in their strength. They also-"

Mukuro stopped as he looked over at Fran. Fran wasn't even paying attention to him. He was busy doodling something on a piece of paper. His head was faced down as he concentrated on his picture. A vein appeared on Mukuro's temple as his apprentice continued to doodle. Noticing this, Chrome tried to get Fran's attention.

"Um..." Chrome started. "A-ano"

Hearing her soft voice, Fran looked up from his paper and faced Chrome. Although he wondered what is was she wanted, Fran's face remained emotionless.

"Tell me, little one.." Mukuro began. "Just what's so fascinating about that piece of paper that completely tears your attention away from me?"

Fran didn't know what to say. He wasn't scared but slightly intimidated. He didn't know if that was because Mukuro was taller so loomed over him, or because Mukuro could scare the hell out of anyone.

"Nothing" Fran said. "I was just-"

"Completely ignoring everything I was saying?" Mukuro cut in.

"Mm" Fran mumbled. Because, let's face it. What else could he say?

"Well, I would love to view my apprentice's art work" Mukuro said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Fran said.

"Why not?"

"B-because...err...um...it's not finished"

"Come now, little one, I'm sure it'll look fine as a working progress too"

And before Fran could even say 'kero' the paper was stolen from his hands and put in the possession of Rokudo Mukuro. An evil/creepy smile, as well as another vein, appeared on Mukuro's face, his left eye twitching also. The picture was simple. A pineapple neatly coloured in with yellow and green crayons. But it was what was added to the picture that caught Mukuro's attention. A pair of eyes were placed on the pineapple, one blue and one red. A picture of a trident was drawn beside the pineapple and last a speech bubble was coming from the pineapple, and in it were the words 'Kufufufu'.

The whole time Mukuro was viewing the drawing, Fran was trying to escape the room. He had made quiet footsteps towards the door and his hand had just grasped the handle. He thought he was safe, but oh, how wrong he was.

"Kufufufu. And just where do you think you're going, little one?" Mukuro called to Fran, making him freeze in his place. "Class hasn't finished yet"

"Um..." Fran began as he tried to think of a good excuse. "I just remembered, Xanxus wanted me to do a mission with Bel-senpai today. So I'll just be-"

Stab.

Fran pouted as he felt Mukuro's trident stab him in the head. But having the ability to withstand pain, Fran thought nothing of it. His hat now had a huge slash in it. What was Bel going to say?

"Sit" Was all Mukuro said as he removed his trident.

Fran, slightly unhappy, shuffled back to his seat and sat down with a 'hmph!'. Mukuro gave a soft chuckle before going back to the front of the room.

"Because _some of you _don't like long explanations..." Mukuro said as he glanced at Fran. "I shall have you show me what you can do instead. Since you seem so eager to irritate me, Fran, why don't you go first?"

Fran looked at Mukuro, unsure if he should give a demonstration.

"Me?" Fran asked as he pointed to himself.

"No, the other teal haired male with a ridiculous hat on his head sitting behind you" Mukuro said sarcastically.

Fran gave him a blank look, not amused by the sarcastic comment.

"Demonstrate" Mukuro demanded.

"U-um, I'd rather not" Fran said.

"Kufufufu. You act like you have a choice"

"Don't I?"

"What do you think?"

Mukuro and Fran stared at each other, both waiting for the next move to be made. There Mukuro stood, patiently waiting for his apprentice to conjure up an illusion. Fran had an irritating illusion in mind, but he had a feeling it would get him killed.

"Today would be nice, little one" Mukuro said.

Fran thought about it some more but saw no way out of it. He sighed heavily.

"So all I have to do it create an illusion that should hopefully irritate you?" Fran asked, making sure he understood fully what it was he had to do.

"That's right" Mukuro said.

Fran then looked straight into Mukuro's eyes. And just like that, he created an illusion.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Mukuro felt something pointy tap against his head. At first, he was slightly startled, but then he understood that it must've been Fran's illusion.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro chuckled. "I'm sorry, little one, but simply tapping me repeatedly won't do any good. It takes more than that to irritate me-"

Mukuro had finally turned round to face the illusion. The illusion hovered right beside his face. If anything, Mukuro felt annoyance.

"How's that?" Fran asked hopefully with a smile as he saw Mukuro's face.

Then something scary happened. A huge smirk slowly crept on to Mukuro's face, his left eye twitched like crazy and another vein appeared on his temple. A dark aura also seemed to surround Mukuro.

"Fran, what is this?" Mukuro asked.

"It's my demonstration on how to irritate you" Fran said.

"Yes, I can see that...But why did you choose a pineapple?" Mukuro asked.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Mukuro's irritation grew as the fruit continued to poke him. It's like it was mocking him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fran asked.

That did it.

The vein grew as a dying will flame appeared over Mukuro's red eye. He glared over at Fran.

"You..." Mukuro growled as he smirked evilly at Fran.

But just before Mukuro could do anything, Chrome stepped in.

"Ah...Mukuro-sama, perhaps you should move on" Chrome suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I should" Mukuro said before softly sighing.

Although Mukuro agreed to move on and teach something else, his irritation was still in place. How could he possibly be calm when the perpetrator was sitting right in front of him.

"Okay" Mukuro said. "Now, we're going to be looking at how illusions can be used to turn people's biggest fears into horrific nightmares"

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Another pineapple appeared on the other side of Mukuro's head. Mukuro tried his best to ignore it and continue.

"Most cases, the illusion involves the illusionist going into the victim's mind" Mukuro said.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"There, they bring the victim in with them and completely isolate themselves in darkness"

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"From that point, they are free to create illusions and-"

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

Stab.

Pineapple juice fell from one of the pineapples as it was sliced in half.

"Aww, I was going to eat that later" Fran moaned as he looked at the cut up pineapple on the floor.

"Fran..." Mukuro muttered darkly.

Fran looked up at Mukuro, slightly nervous. Mukuro's irritation had combined with his annoyance and increased. His dying will flame was now larger.

"Let me give you a demonstration of a horrific nightmare" Mukuro said evilly as his eye changed to one of the 6 paths.

"T-that's okay, Master" Fran said, trying his best to avoid the worst. "I think I know how to do it. Thanks, anyway-"

Stab.

Fran had just barely managed to doge an attack from Mukuro's trident. Fran, now on the floor, stared up at Mukuro. Mukuro looked anything but calm. Using the door to escape was out of the question, as Fran would have to get past Mukuro first. Maybe Fran could reason with Mukuro.

"Oya?" Mukuro muttered. "Don't you want to become a full fledged illusionist, little one?"

Mukuro's eye changed into another one of the 6 paths. Mukuro conjured up a large amount of deadly illusions, all ready to attack Fran. Fran gulped nervously.

This time he would use the window to escape.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought.

Please say I did a good job with this?

Please go easy on me as I'm still trying out new things. If I haven't presented Muku well then I'll keep trying and get better!

Please say you laughed. I try my best with humour and I pray on the outcome very much.

Please don't take much of the way I'm typing. I didn't really have an interview session in mind so I decided to keep it short and simple today.

Please read & review!


	22. Push

Reina: Hello! And welcome to the 23rd oneshot of this amazing oneshot collection!

Fran: In today's oneshot, Bel-senpai's stupidity is proven.

*Stab*

Fran: Bel-senpai, no stabbing me.

Bel: Shishishi, the little froggy should be smart and be quiet then or the prince will be forced to remove his tongue.

Reina: Anyways, maybe this one is a little 'out there' and maybe Bel isn't that stupid and maybe he wouldn't wear nail polish but...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**OneShot 24 - ****PUSH**

"Bel-senpai" Fran moaned. "I told you, we're here to shop for food. Not accessories"

Bel looked up from the red nail polish in his hand. "But, the prince needs this. It's like blood. It's perfect!" Bel said.

"Senpai, I think you've seen enough blood for a lifetime" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. The prince will never see too much blood, froggy"

Fran sighed heavily as Bel continued to look at other nail polish. Apparently, prince's nails should always be 'royal' and 'cool'. If you call a guy buying something that fits into the 'make-up' category 'cool'. What were Bel and Fran doing? Why, shopping of course. After finding the whole fridge and all the cupboards empty, Xanxus decided to hold a meeting. A meeting at 7:00am! Anyway, the meeting was about who would be on grocery duty. Before they could even protest, Bel and Fran were chosen. They thought it was harassment to the younger members. But when they tried to refuse, a scary guy with a loaded gun easily changed their minds. So here the two were, shopping for food. Well, Fran was shopping for food. Bel just kept wandering off and looking at material things like shirts and belts and stuff. Fran felt like he was with a little kid. Fran had gotten everything from the list and was now ready to pay for it all, but Bel's eyes (where ever they were) spotted a pot of crimson-red nail polish and had been staring at it ever since.

"Bel-senpai, what do you even need nail polish for? Isn't that stuff for girls?" Fran asked.

"That just shows how much you know, my un-cute kouhai. Ushishishi. Crimson-red is the new black, and it's fit for a prince" Bel said.

"Emo" Fran quietly muttered to himself.

Stab.

"E-emotional! I said that I'm emotional!" Fran lied.

"Ushishishi. Yeah right, and I'm a fake-prince" Bel said.

"I was wondering when you'd admit it"

Stab. Stab.

"_Get_ it! I think you should get it! The nail polish!" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Well duh" Bel said.

Fran moaned in frustration. "Can we please just pay for the food now, Bel-senpai? I really want to get back to mansion so I can sleep. I'm extremely tired"

"Ushishishi. Aww, does the little baby froggy need his nappy time?" Bel asked.

"Well, the meeting started at 7:00am and they sent us out here 15 minutes later!"

"Well, the prince is fine"

"How do I know your eyes aren't closed under those bangs?"

"Ushishishi. You don't"

...Silence...

"Let's just hurry up and pay for this stuff" Fran said as wheeled their wheeled their cart of food over to the check-out counter.

Bel followed closely behind, sighing in boredom. They reached the counter. There sat a woman with dark red hair and a gentle smile. She looked about 22.

"We'll be taking these" Fran said.

"Okay" The woman said.

She began taking the things out of the cart and scanning the bar code. When she had finished scanning all items, she turned back to Fran and Bel.

"That'll be £2160.00" The woman said.

"How much?" Fran asked in disbelief.

Fran knew the shop was expensive, but this was just ridiculous! Fran wasn't totally surprised, seeing as the Varia weren't cheap. Everything they bought was expensive. Even their cereal was like £20 a box! But this couldn't be right. A few groceries couldn't have possibly came up to all that. Fran took a peak at the items on the side. He sweat dropped when he found the source of the problem. A new phone with qwerty keyboard, an red iPod, an iPhone 3GS, an iPod touch and loads more. The list was endless. But to cut the story short, each individual item was very, very, VERY expensive.

"Senpai..." Fran muttered.

"Ushishishi. Don't worry, froggy. The prince has got it covered" Bel said as he took out his wallet.

Fran looked at Bel as he opened his wallet. As soon as he did, Fran gasped and his eyes widened a little. Bel's wallet kept unravelling until it was a few centre metres above the ground. There must've been about 50 credit cards!

"What the hell?" Fran said. "Bel-senpai, where did you-"

"Ushishishi. This is nothing froggy" Bel said as he took out a single credit card and handed it to the woman.

"Nothing!" Fran said.

"Yes, nothing. These are just my emergency credit cards" Bel said.

"Just your _emergency_ credit cards! How many do you have?"

"50"

"Holy..." Fran trailed. "50 credit cards! You have 50 credit cards!"

"Not counting the other 125 I left back at the castle"

"125!"

"Ushishishi. Don't act so surprised, froggy" Bel said as he took his credit card back from the woman. "The prince is rich, remember?"

"Yeah, but still. Altogether, you have 175 credit cards! 175 credit cards! Senpai, I don't even have ONE!"

"That's because you're a peasant, froggy. And I'm a prince. Ushishishi"

"Thank you. Please come again" The woman said to us.

The groceries were now all packed away in bags. Fran placed them inside the cart and began to wheel them over to the entrance doors. They had came in the car so they were heading to the car park. They got to the entrance door, but because Fran was pushing the cart, he couldn't open it.

"Bel-senpai, could you open the doors please?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Why? Is the froggy that weak?" Bel asked.

"No, but I'm the one with the cart of groceries here"

"Prince don't help peasants"

"Senpai just do it"

Bel sighed and decided to help Fran out, just this once. Bel placed his hands on the long, stick shaped handle. He gripped it and pulled the door.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Bel muttered, confused.

Bel tried again. With his hands griped firmly on the handle, he pulled the door towards him, trying to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

"Bel-senpai" Fran called. "It doesn't matter. I'll do it-"

"No" Bel cut in. "The prince can do it"

Bel gripped the handle again and pulled. Nothing happened again. Be pulled a few more times.

PULL

PULL

PULL

PULL

"The doors' locked" Bel said slowly as he removed his hands from the handle.

"Senpai" Fran began. "The door-"

"Is locked. Yes, I know. I just said that, froggy"

"No, senpai. You-"

"Are locked in with a bunch of peasants, that I also know"

Bel then slowly fell to the floor in utter shock, his mouth left ajar as he stared out into space.

"I'm...locked in. With a bunch of...peasants" Bel said in disbelief.

"Senpai?" Fran muttered.

"No. No, the prince can't stay here!"

Bel immediately got up and began rattling the door handle as he pulled it. "DAMN IT! OPEN UP!" Bel said.

"Senpai, are you...claustrophobic?" Fran asked.

Bel stopped his rattling actions. "No, that would be stupid. Ushishishi. The prince just doesn't like being surrounded by peasants"

"I'm not a peasant" Fran said.

"Yes, you are, froggy"

"Look senpai, the door-"

"IS LOCKED! I KNOW! That's why the prince is trying to get it open, stupid frog!"

Bel began pulling on the handle again. The door still wouldn't open but Bel couldn't pull any harder.

"NO! NO! I REFUSE TO DIE HERE WITH THESE FILTHY PEASANTS!" Bel said, freaking out. "I'M A PRINCE! I HAVE PEOPLE TO SKEWER AROUND AND STUFF! I CAN'T DIE HERE! NOT YET!"

"Senpai..." Came Fran's voice.

"I'M A PRINCE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Senpai" Fran tried again.

"The peasants are breathing in the prince's air! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bel, being the crazy guy he is, attacked the door and began pulling harder than before. The doors rattled viciously as Bel pulled and banged.

"Bel-senpai" Fran said.

"I have to get out of here" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai"

"Must get out. Must get out"

"BEL-SENPAI!"

"WHAT!" Bel screeched as he moved from the door and turned to glared at Fran. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! CAN'T YOU SEE THE PRINCE IS TRYING TO DIE DRAMATICALLY HERE! WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSBILY NEED TO SAY THAT'S SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT! HUH!"

"Senpai" Fran said. "The door says _push _"

Hearing this, Bel turned to the door. There was a sign on the door that clearly read 'PUSH'.

...Silence...

"Oh" Bel answered.

Now knowing this, Bel grasped the handle and pushed. The door opened.

...More Silence...

"Ushishishi. Let's go then, froggy" Bel said as he began to walk outside.

Fran followed and together they walked over to their car. A black car that the Varia used whenever the needed to. Knowing Bel wouldn't help him, Fran opened the boot of the car and began placing the groceries inside. Meanwhile, Bel was stood by the passengers seat with his hand on the handle. He was trying to open the door so he could get in. But no such look.

"Not again! THE PRINCE ISN'T STAYING HERE! YOU HEAR ME!" Bel shouted up at the sky.

Bel began pulling the handle open with all his might, but nothing. He even shook it to see if it was stuck. Bel pulled and pulled, desperately wanting to get inside. He really didn't want to be stuck outside with a bunch of peasants. Fran, now finished putting the groceries away, walked over to the drivers side but stood by the door. He just stood there and watched as the insane prince freaked out and tried to open the door. Fran stared, wondering how the 'genius' of the Varia was so 'stupid'.

"Bel-senpai" Fran began. "The car-"

"Shut up, stupid frog! I don't care! Whatever it is you have to say, save it for later!" Bel said.

"But, senpai-"

"FUCK OFF!" Bel snapped in annoyance.

Bel went back to trying to open the car door. Fran leaned against the car and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Bel. He sighed heavily and glanced at his watch. The car door had been locked to stop anyone from getting in while they shopped. Fran wondered how long it would be until Bel realised this.

* * *

Reina: I'm sure at some point in our life we have all pushed a door that said pull and pulled a door that said push.

Bel:...

Reina: Aww, Bel c'mon, I said I was sorry!

Bel: You made the prince look like a fool!

Fran: You are a fool, senpai.

*Stab, stab, stab, STAB!*

Fran: Whoa, he's really angry.

Bel: *grabs knife and aims at Reina*

Reina: *sweat drops* B-Bel...please "XD

Bel: Shishi, prepare to die, Reina.

Reina: B-but Bel, I made you the star!

Bel: No you didn't, you made me the fool.

Fran: Again, senpai, you already are a-

Reina/Bel: SHUT UP, FRAN!

Fran: Hey now, don't get mad at me, I'm just the spectator. Anyways people, please read and review with your dying will. The next oneshot is unknown as we decided earlier to shuffle them around. Baibai.


	23. Froggy

Reina: Hello! And welcome to the 25th oneshot of this amazing one-shot collection!

Fran: This oneshot was written quite some time ago but Reina never got a chance to post it up.

Bel: Ushishishi, except for now.

Reina: Kyaaa! This story has such a sweet ending!

Fran: Shush, don't ruin it for everyone

Reina: That's right! The readers can't just take my word for it! They have to read it for themselves!

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT, DESU!

Reina: Enjoy~!

* * *

**OneShot 26 -****Froggy**

All was quiet in the Varia castle. No shouting, no yelling, no noise. Just calm, peaceful and quiet.

Stab.

"Idiotic long-haired commander, Bel-senpai won't stop picking on me" Fran complained as he ran into the living room, in hopes of escaping the psychotic prince that was chasing him.

Well, almost calm, peaceful quiet.

"Vroi! Leave Fran alone, brat!" Squalo shouted at Bel as the prince entered the room.

"Ushishishi. The un-cute kouhai called the prince's custom made crown cheap " Bel said.

"It _is_ cheap" Fran muttered.

Stab. Stab.

"Bel-senpai" Fran moaned in irritation.

"Do you guys always have to fight? It's so damn annoying!" Squalo said. "Geez, you act like an old married couple!"

"Idiotic long haired commander, how can you say that? That's so mean" Fran said in his usual monotone voice. "Especially since I don't complain about you moaning so loudly when the boss gives it to you EVERY other night. Honestly, I can't even sleep anymore"

At that comment, Squalo blushed furiously while Bel chuckled.

"Vroi! You, brat!" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi. Don't get mad at the froggy. He's right" Bel said. "You always disturb the prince's royal sleep with your loud moaning just like the froggy says"

"But do you ever hear a complaint out of us?" Fran asked. "Nooo"

"VROI! YOU FUCKIN' BRATS! I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!" Squalo shouted angrily.

"Oi, trash!" Came the voice of Xanxus.

The three of them turned round and faced the doorway. There stood their boss, Xanxus.

"Vroi! What!" Squalo asked, mad that Xanxus interrupted him before he had a chance to kill Bel or Fran. All Xanxus did was smirk and use a single finger to motion for him to come over. Everyone knew what that meant. Squalo blushed more while Bel chuckled and Fran gave a blank look.

Squalo clicked his teeth and followed Xanxus out of the room. As usual, no one would be getting any sleep tonight.

"Now I'll have to sleep downstairs again" Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. If you want, you could stay in the prince's room" Bel suggested.

"No, thanks, senpai" Fran said.

"Why not?"

"You might try to rape me or something while I'm asleep"

Stab.

"As if I'd do that to _you_!" Bel protested.

"Whatever. I'm still sleeping downstairs" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. Is the froggy deaf? The prince just invited you in to his royal chambers"

"And are you deaf? I said I didn't want to get raped. Or molested for that matter"

Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. If you think I'd molest you I'm intrigued to know what you think Lussuria would do" Bel said.

"I dare not think such thoughts" Fran said, shivering at the thought.

It was at that moment that Lussuria entered the room.

"Oh, Fran!" Lussuria called. "I just saw the boss and the commander go upstairs. So that means you won't have any where to sleep, right?"

Like all housemates, everyone had their own room. But unfortunately, Fran was the unlucky one and was given the room right next to Xanxus's and Squalo's. It was okay at first, but when the two started dating, that's when it started. Moaning, groaning, grunting, cursing, banging. All these were heard by the young mist guardian. And he couldn't take it anymore!

"I'll just sleep downstairs again" Fran said.

Lussuria shook his head. "Sleeping downstairs isn't right nor is it comfortable. That's why I'm letting you sleep with me tonight" Lussuria said.

"What?" Fran asked.

"We could have a sleepover! Oh, it'll be so fun! We could bake cookies, I could do your hair, and oh, I could dress you up in cute outfits! Won't that be fun!" Lussuria cried in happiness.

This was all like some kind of horror story to Fran. A young innocent boy gets trapped in the clutches of a homosexual freak and is tortured all night long. Fran look over at Bel. He was smirking his face off. Fran sighed heavily. He knew he'd regret this somehow.

**...****A Few Minutes Later...**

"I'm Sorry. I completely forgot that I had already promised Bel-senpai I'd have a sleepover with him" Fran said to the unhappy Lussuria.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled at Fran's lie.

Bel was on his bed in his room while Fran was stood at the door talking to a weeping and disappointed Lussuria. After Lussuria's 'horrific' detail of a sleepover, Fran had come up with a lie to save himself and had accepted Bel's offer.

"A sleepover? Can I join?" Lussuria asked hopefully.

"No way!" Bel said.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Only the froggy can attend the prince's royal sleep over" Bel said. "Ushishishi. Sorry, but crazy homosexual freaks aren't on the guest list. Now, off you go, mama-Luss. Shoo! Shoo!"

"Oh, Bel, you're so mean!" Lussuria said before walking off down the hall to his own room.

Bel simply shrugged his shoulders at that comment and went back to reading his magazine. Fran closed the door, walked over to his sleeping bag on the floor and began setting it up. Bel looked up from his magazine and over at Fran.

"What is the little froggy doing?" Bel asked from his bed.

"I'm setting up my sleeping bag" Fran said in an obvious way.

"Why?"

"Erm...to sleep in""Ushishishi. When the prince said you could sleep with him, he actually meant it" Bel said.

"I'm fine sleeping on the floor, thanks" Fran said.

Stab.

"Ushishishi. You have five seconds to get over here, froggy" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai" Fran moaned.

"Ushishishi. 5..."

"It's okay. I'm fine with the floor"

"4..."

"Really, it's okay! I'm fine"

"3..."

"Why do you want me to sleep with you anyway?"

"2..."

"Bel-senpai!"

"1-"

"Alright!" Fran said.

With a sigh Fran left his sleeping bag and walked over to Bel's bed. Bel patted a spot on the bed next to him and Fran sat there. There the two sat. On Bel's king-sized bed. Bel, still reading magazine and Fran looking around bored.

"So..." Fran began. "Is this like, a real sleep over?"

"Ushishishi. Of course, froggy" Bel said.

"Well it's the most boring sleepover I've ever been to"

Stab.

"A prince's sleepover is never boring, froggy!" Bel said.

"But there's nothing to do" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. The prince has an idea"

"What is it?"

Fran was suddenly pushed down and pinned to the bed. Bel loomed over him as he held him in place. Bel gave a small chuckle as he looked at Fran. This is all happened so fast. Fran had no idea what was going on.

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The froggy said he was bored so the prince is going to entertain him" Bel said.

"I knew you wanted to rape me"

"I'd be more than happy to do that too"

"I'd rather die!"

"Look at you, getting so worked up. Ushishishi. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a total virgin. Lips and all!"

"I don't have virgin lips, senpai"

"Ushishishi. Liar"

"I'm not lieing. I did have a girlfriend before, y'know"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ushishishi. Then tell me about her"

"What?"

"The prince is interested to know about the kouhai's girlfriend"

"Why?"

"I just am"

"Why, though? Are you planning on finding this girl so you can kill her?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I just want to know"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Ushishishi. A little thing called curiosity"

"Also a little thing called being nosy"

Stab.

"Ushishishi. Either you start talking or I start stabbing. And I won't stop for anything" Bel said.

"Alright, alright" Fran said as he waved his arms around in defence.

Fran sat up and moved around on the bed a little so he could get comfortable. He was sat in front of Bel, also cross-legged.

"Her name was Abby. We met during our first year of summer at summer camp. We got paired up to go on a hike together. We talked, we hung out, and soon enough we became close friends. We came back to that camp every summer and we always hung out. As time passed we grew older and closer. Not too soon after that, we admitted our feelings for each other and started dating. We were happy together. And believe it or not, I actually smiled back then" Fran said.

"You, smile? Ushishishi. No way" Bel said.

"Way" Fran said. "At that time, there was nothing dark surrounding my heart. So I didn't need to hide my feelings.

I'm not saying I was optimistic like Yamamoto Takeshi or happy-go-lucky like Miura Haru, I was just a normal guy. Innocent and young"

"So what happened?" Bel asked. "Why did you two break up?"

"I killed her ex-boyfriend" Fran said simply, like it was no big deal.

...Silence...

"Huh?" Bel muttered. "What do you mean you-"

"Froggy" Fran said.

"What?""That was the last word he said before I killed him"

"..."

"If you're wondering why I killed him, it's because he pissed me off to the point where I couldn't contain my anger"

"What did he do?" Bel asked, slightly nervous.

"First of all, his name is Alex Rivers" Fran said. "And second, he irritated me. A lot"

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't of killed him. I mean, what did he do to piss you off so much" Bel said.

"He called me a name"

"A name?"

"Yes"

"You killed him because he called you a name?"

"Well it wasn't just because of that. He was saying other stuff too"

"That's stupid"

"Maybe so but it still pissed me off"

"How did you kill him?" Bel asked. "No, wait, tell me everything that happened! Ushishishi. In descriptive detail"

Fran sighed before he began explain. "It was the last day of summer camp. Abby and I had already finished packing so we decided to sit by the lake and hang out for the last few minutes. Basically, we were saying goodbye to each other. She lived in a different country" Fran said.

"So it was a long-distance relationship?" Bel asked.

"Yeah. And it was working out fine. Anyway, Abby and I were happily playing the hand-slapping game when _he_ showed up"

"You mean her ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He seemed to have some kind of grudge against me.

Or maybe it was just because I was dating his ex-girlfriend. I'm not really sure. But he hated me. So he goes over to Abby and says 'What are doing with that freak!'. Abby defends me and says 'Fran's not a freak. He's my boyfriend'. So then other stuff happen. He starts insulting me, blah blah blah, I verbally asbuse him, blah blah blah, he insults me again, blah blah blah, and Abby and I decide to just walk away. We decided to just walk away and ignore Alex. And we would've too. We would've just left...until he called me _that_ name"

The way Fran said that line sent a small shiver down Bel's body. He didn't dare smirk.

"I told him to stop calling me that name but he carried on. Every second he'd call me that name. And it irritated me. I couldn't control my emotions back then. I didn't know how to. At that time, Master Mukuro had already given me a hell ring. So...I used it" Fran said.

"What do you mean you used it?" Bel asked.

"Exactly what it sounded like. I lit up my hell ring and used it. And boy, was it a horrific sight. There was blood and guts everywhere"

"B-blood and g-guts?" Bel asked, nervously.

"Yep. Lots and lots of it. It was a massacre. Man, I knew hell rings were powerful that was just insane. I've a got a list of all the stuff I did to him. I ripped out his heart, crushed a few of his bones, snapped his jaw, bent his fingers back, peeled the skin off his bones and a whole lot more. The list is endless. So after he died, Abby started yelling at me, saying 'why did you do that!'. She was there and saw the whole thing so I couldn't really lie. So I told her the truth. At first, I didn't really understand why she was so upset. Alex was a real jerk, I thought I was doing the right thing by taking him off this planet. So anyway, Abby broke up with me. After that, I swore I'd contain my emotions and I swore that I'd never use the hell ring again unless it was absolutely necessary. Like in a fight against a rival mafia family or something. That day was the last time I smiled. Since then, I haven't smiled or showed my emotions in case what happened to Alex happened to someone else. Emotions suck anyway so who needs them? The end"

...Silence...

Bel was utterly speechless. He had expected Fran's story to be lame and boring but this story was on a whole knew level! Fran did all that to some guy just because he called him a name that irritated him? Unbelievable! God help the next person that makes this froggy mad.

Fran yawned and stretched before laying down in the bed. "Well, we'd better get some sleep now" Fran said.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled as he got in the bed and layed down next to Fran. "What an interesting sleepover it's been"

The two were now comfortably settled in Bel's king-sized bed. The pillows were fluffy and the covers kept them warm. But not warm enough for Bel apparently, as he wrapped his arms around Fran's waist and pulled him closer to his body.

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. The prince is cold so he's using body heat to warm himself up" Bel said.

"Pervert"

Stab.

Fran sighed and allowed Bel to hold him. It's not like he could stop him anyway. Fran snuggled down into the bed and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

"That name" Bel muttered.

"What?" Fran asked, opening his eyes only slightly.

"Ushishishi. The name that irritated you so much that you killed that guy" Bel said as he snuggled up to Fran and closed his eyes. "What was it he called you?"

"Oh, that" Fran said. "It was Froggy"

...Silence...

Bel's eyes snapped wide open. A few minutes later, Bel quickly moved away from Fran, got up from the Bed and ran out of the room. Very fast I might add. Fran sat up and looked at the doorway, staring at where Bel had just ran past a few minutes ago. With a short sigh, Fran settled back down in to the bed, uttering one last thing before falling asleep.

"Stupid fake-prince" Fran muttered. "I don't mind as long as it's _you_ saying it…"

* * *

Reina: Aww! They are so in-love!

Fran: Weren't you paying attention to anything that happened in the story, Reina?

Reina: Of course I was!

Fran: Then...?

Bel: Ushishishi, the writer-peasant is delusional.

Reina: I know cute boyxboy love when I see! You two kinda remind me of Go-chan & Yama-chan. They argue a lot but the love between them is so big, it's easy to see.

Fran: Right...

Reina: Hm...I can't imagine Fran actually doing what he said in the story. Just doesn't feel right somehow.

Bel: Stupid. Then why'd you write it that way?

Reina: I thought it could work. It was worth a shot

Fran/Bel:...

Reina: Ahem! Anyways

Reina/Fran/Bel: Please read & review with your dying will, desu!

Reina: Until the next one shot, baibai~!


	24. Pokemon pose

Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it everyone? Hi again! And welcome to the 29th oneshot of this amazing oneshot collection!

Hm, well I feel a little nervous now. Like I'm starting a new school all over again ^^"

And maybe I need to read more khr fics to jog my memory and feel of things. I feel like I've forgotten everything :/

Anyways, READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, DESU!

* * *

**OneShot 29 - ****Pokemon Pose**

"Both arms forward, raise the left, now the right, and...open box!" Came the voice of Fran. "No, it still isn't right"

Fran was in his room trying out his pose. He needed a pose to open his box weapon and fight. His pose involved joining his hands over his head, but his overly-sized frog hat stopped him from doing such a thing. The more he tried and failed, the more frustrated he became.

"Stupid hat" Fran mumbled.

"Hi, Fran!" Came a voice.

Fran turned and faced the doorway of his room. There stood his friend, Reina.

"Hi" Fran replied.

"What are you doing?" Reina asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm trying to do my pose, but I can't because of _this thing_" Fran said as he pointed at the hat.

"So, just take it off" Reina suggested.

"I can't. Bel-senpai won't let me"

"He's not here at the moment"

"But he's with me during a fight and during a fight is when I need to do the pose. It's so I can open my box weapon"

"Well, change your pose then. Come up with a new one"

"I've tried. But none of them seem to suit me"

Reina sighed softly and smiled at her friend. Fran was strange, in a cool kind of way.

Stab.

"Ushishishi" Came a familiar chuckle.

"Good morning, Bel!" Reina said with a small wave.

"Ushishishi. Hello" Bel replied as he entered the room.

"Bel-senpai, why did you throw your creepy knife at me?" Fran asked. "I didn't even do anything"

"Ushishishi. The prince was bored. And he overheard the froggy planning to take his hat off"

"Eavesdropping, were we?"

Stab. Stab.

"The prince wasn't eavesdropping, froggy. He was merely listening intently" Bel said.

"Why, are you going deaf?" Fran asked.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Hey, Fran, I know something that can help you out with your pose" Reina said.

"What's that?" Fran asked.

...A Few Minutes Later...

_If you're strong, you'll survive_

_And you'll keep your dream alive_

_It's the Battle Frontier_

_Pokemon!_

_Be the best you can be and find your destiny_

_It's the master Plan!_

_The Power's in your hand!_

_Pokemon!_

Fran gave a blank look to the TV screen as the show finished.

"This is it?" Fran asked in disbelief "This is that something that will help me out with my pose?"

"Weren't you watching!" Reina asked him.

"Watching what? A bunch of kids running around with fictional creatures, trying to become 'the best'?"

"You're missing the point, totally!"

"There was _no_ point _to_ miss!"

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled. "Froggy's blind"

"Says the guy who's hair always covers his eyes!" Fran said.

Stab.

"Senpai, please don't do that" Fran said

"Didn't you notice anything?" Reina asked as she stood up from the floor.

"Like what?" Fran asked as he looked up at her.

"The thing they did when they opened their poke-balls"

"Huh?"

"The movement they did before their pokemon came out of their ball!"

"..."

"Their po-se" Reina said, sounding out the word.

"Ooh" Fran said, finally understanding. "Wait, they did a pose?"

Reina did an anime fall as her hopes of Fran finally understanding were crushed. "You just now noticed that?" Reina asked.

"Well, I didn't really notice anything except how pointless the show was" Fran said.

"The show isn't pointless, especially when it can help you out with your pose!"

"How?"

"Didn't you see Ash's pose!"

"No"

Reina sighed heavily. "Every pokemon trainer does a small pose and says a short line before they release their pokemon from their poke-ball" Reina explained..

"Oh, yeah. I noticed that" Fran realised.

"But you just said you didn't!"

"Oh...I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying"

Reina gave a frustrated moan. "Please pay attention, Fran" Reina told him.

"Okay" Fran agreed.

"Bel, you could learn from this too since you have also have a box weapon" Reina suggested to the prince.

"Ushishishi. The prince doesn't need a stupid pose to open his box weapon because he's a prince" Bel answered.

"No one _needs_ a pose, Bel. That would be stupid. People just choose to do one"

"And they all look stupid when they do"

"Senpai, doing a pose is fun. All the cool super heroes do it" Fran said.

"Ushishishi. You mean all the _lame_ super heroes do it" Bel corrected.

"Oh, c'mon Bel. You know you want to. Think about it. Wouldn't it be cool to just go 'Storm, I choose you!' and then release him from his box!" Reina said to Bel.

"Hey, that's what the protagonist of Pokemon said right before he released his pokemon!" Fran said. "Pikachu...I think it was"

"You only now just remembered?" Reina muttered as she sweat dropped. "After all that?"

Fran then stood up. "I get it now. I understand" Fran said.

"Understand what?" Reina asked.

"I know what I have to do. I've already got an idea in my head. I'll just combine a pokemon pose with my own original pose"

"Sounds great!"

"I'm going to get started right away!"

"I'll go with you. That way I can give constructive criticism"

"That would be great. Thanks!"

Reina and Fran made their way to the door. Reina stopped and turned to Bel.

"You coming?" Reina called to Bel.

"Ushishishi. No way. The prince would never do something so lame" Bel said.

"Suit yourself"

And with that, Reina went after Fran and the two went back into his room to work on his pose. Bel was left alone in the living room downstairs. He was still sat in front of the TV. Bel glanced at his box weapon on the table in front of him. It was just sitting there, untouched. Bel slipped his Varia ring on his finger and grabbed his box weapon. He then stood up. After a few more glances his trusted his ring at the box.

"Storm, I choose you!" Bel shouted.

Red flames emitted from the box as the white mink appeared. With a small whimper, the mink jumped on Bel's shoulder and wrapped itself around his neck.

"Ushishishi. I guess it's kinda cool" Bel said as he stroked Storm's head.

* * *

ZOMFG! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! 0_0

Sorry, mental breakdown. I guess I'm a little rusty now on all this. It's been that long ^^"

I've really gotten in to Pokemon now. Thanks to someone I know. But I wrote this ages ago~

Please read & review with your dying will!


End file.
